


Return To Dragonfly Pond

by destieljunkie



Series: Dragonfly Pond [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Activism, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Destiel - Freeform, Dystopia, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pandemic - Freeform, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieljunkie/pseuds/destieljunkie
Summary: Summer returns to Haven with new hope for the future when Dean and Castiel suspect their son has his sights trained on a potential mate. Their happiness is suddenly threatened when reports claim a mutant virus is set to rampage through the population. Some alphas see registered omegas as an easy mark and plan to stir up trouble again to try and finish what they started. A long forgotten blood law and secret database force Castiel to make a fateful decision in a desperate bid to save them before all that hope is lost forever.Dean and Castiel are well and truly settled in the only place they ever considered home, still not sure how they got a beautiful ending that would make a cupid sick. Dean never believed he could be so happy, waking up every morning to protective arms and covetous lips. But even after so many years of devotion there was still some dark fear buried deep. Like he was waiting for his blissful little bubble to burst. It was getting harder to squash the voice inside his head that piped up every once in a while.Just watch something go and spoil it.





	1. Virtual Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to [Dragonfly Pond](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3742600) so it would probably make more sense if you read that one first just for the background story

    

**1\. Virtual Reality**

Fresh summer heat wafted through swaying ears of golden corn, forcing the older Novak pups to stay outside most days just to try and cool off. Harley was all Scout could talk about lately, and Dean was trying to damp down a strange sense of unease. He tried dropping a few hints to Cas when they were alone, but his mate always had other things on his mind when they managed to secure a kid-free zone, and Dean still couldn’t say no to those damn eyes.

The boys had been hanging down the pond for a couple of weeks now and they still hadn’t met Harley. His dad told Scout he could bring him over but he never came. Dean guessed he was just shy, but it was so much more than that. Scout soon developed a possessive edge to his claim that always dominated his father to keep his omega all to himself. Dean was staring out the window with Poppy in his arms, looking like he might have drifted off again. Castiel only needed a single glance to know something was really bothering him.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Castiel pushed himself back from the table and patted his knee in invitation. Dean didn’t even bother to pretend he was okay. His mate could read him like a cheap surprise.

“I really think you should talk to him, babe.” Dean slinked over to Castiel and straddled his lap with Poppy wedged between them. She was such a daddy’s girl, never leaving Castiel alone when he was home. Her fingers were soon lodged in his mouth. Castiel nibbled playfully on the tips but his eyes were fixed on Dean.

“Scout?” He mumbled around her hand. Dean nodded.

“I don’t wanna put a dampener on it or nothin'. Shit, Cas. You know I’d be the last person to get in the way of something like that, but at least he should know what to expect if this boy he likes is an omega.”

“Likes?” It was so unexpectedly sweet, Castiel’s mouth hitched up. A precious memory of his own childhood flickering behind blue eyes. “I get it, Dean, but we don’t know anything for sure and Scout hasn’t presented yet.” Castiel snuggled the baby to his chest, giving her an affectionate peck before he set her down so he could give all his attention to Dean. She crawled off to find something more interesting to play with.

“I know, Cas. He’s just so much like you, I’m kinda expecting it.”

“But they’re still very young.” Castiel hummed, even though he was thinking the same thing himself. “We don’t need to make him grow up so fast.”

“Cas.” Dean warned. “He’s practically the same age you were when all that testosterone took over.” Dean knew exactly how hard it was to resist. “Don’t you wish someone had told you what was going on?”

“Bobby tried, I guess.” Castiel said thoughtfully.

“Somebody had to.” Dean bit out, with more bitterness than he really intended. “I can just imagine your father trying to explain it.” Castiel cringed and shook his head. He tried to build some semblance of a relationship with his dad because of the pups, but there was still a lot of pain there, even after so many years. He knew better than to expect much more than forced conversations and fake smiles. “Please.” Dean tried again. He was getting worried, always trying to make up for the past by showering Scout with affection and letting him get away with just about anything. Castiel never called him out on it, knowing it made Dean feel better about missing out on those first few days of life. He needed his mate to be the one to have that awkward conversation with their eldest. Dean wouldn’t know where to start, his only sexual experience of alphas limited to being on the receiving end of Castiel’s knot.

“Okay.” Castiel soon folded when Dean leaned in to touch their lips together, gently parting them with the tip of his tongue. “But I don’t think he’s ready.” Dean slowly drew back, hoping the look in his eyes would show how serious he was. Not sure Castiel was ready either.

“He picked up on his scent already, Cas. You don’t think that’s a coincidence any more 'an I do.”

Castiel slipped one hand inside Dean’s shirt, lovingly caressing the dip in his back.

“No, I don’t. But maybe I wanna hang on to my baby boy just a little bit longer.”

“Cas.” Dean gave him a soppy smile. Cute, but he wanted Castiel to remember how they felt when everyone seemed determined to keep them apart. If Scout really was being pulled to a mate, Dean would hate for his son to feel like he had to hide anything. “I’m not saying you should go in all guns blazin’ and scare the living crap out of him. I just want him to be prepared, is all.” Castiel conceded defeat, never putting up much of a fight when Dean asked for something.

“Alright. If it’ll make you happy, darling. I’ll have a word with him when he comes in, but I don’t expect he gives a shit what his dad thinks if he’s already made up his mind.” Castiel suddenly grabbed Dean’s waist, teasing him with another cherished memory. “You didn’t.” Dean laughed quietly. He sure as hell mellowed a bit since then. Cas always put it down to finally embracing his maternal instincts.

“Well.” Dean said softly. “I had to deal with the temptation of those lips.” He ran the tip of one finger between them, still wet from the stroke of his tongue.

“That right?” Castiel pushed his hips up when Dean wriggled in his lap.

“Hmm.”

“What about now? Still impossible to resist?”

Dean hummed again before the sound was lost inside Castiel’s mouth.

………. «» ……….

Many years had passed since Sam tried to lobby the Senate in an optimistic attempt to get public access to the database listing omegas once lost in the system. So much time had gone by, he wasn’t sure anyone even cared anymore and a lot of them made it out in one piece. Digging through some classified files for part of his final campaign hinted at an inexplicable threat he couldn’t quite place, not sure he shouldn’t just put it down to stress and too many late nights. He felt a bit under the weather lately, and all the paperwork just looked like a blurry mess most days. Sam hid most of it from Jess. He hated bullshitting her but it was only so she wouldn’t fuss and Maya was so sensitive, she would pick up on something soon if he didn’t get away for a few days.

He felt sick to his stomach when he rifled through loaded reports on split-tails. A word he hadn’t seen in print since Dean was forced to wear those stupid tags. A forgotten blood law giving authorities the right to store details of omega DNA so no one could hide. The sterilization program got abandoned years ago, but Sam suspected it wouldn’t take more than a handful of sociopathic dicks to stir it all up again.

He took a flight to Kansas the next morning and landed on his brother’s doorstep, surprising them all with an unexpected visit. Castiel knew some serious shit must be about to go down if Sam was prepared to ditch Washington so close to the run up for election. He looked terrible, a good few pounds lighter since his last visit to Haven. Something twisted in Castiel’s gut like a warning he couldn’t ignore. He could almost see many years of struggle reflected in weary eyes.

Dean was pleased to see him, but he wasn’t an idiot. There was no way it was a social call.

“Not that I’m knocking it, but what brought you back?” Dean didn’t comment on how insanely tired his brother looked, watching helplessly while Sam let Castiel drag him inside before he collapsed in a heap.

“No reason.” Sam got pretty good at lying after a couple of decades in politics. “Just wanted to head home for some country air before things get really crazy.”

“Bullshit.”

“Dean - ” Castiel started, quickly silenced when Sam slumped against him.

"Sorry, but you look like hell, dude. Why you takin' on a fucking election if you’re sick? Must be out of your damn mind.”

“Yeah, well. Heard that before.” Sam forced a smile. “Hasn’t stopped me yet. I can’t stay long, anyways.”

“Sam, I swear.” Dean muttered. “If you even think about going back in that state, I’m gonna slap the shit outta you.” Getting spanked by a rehabilitated activist wasn’t exactly a terrifying thought, but Sam was too knackered to argue. “Stay here. Rest up a bit.”

“Dean, it’s fine. I got no plans to cash in my chips just yet.” Sam replied, letting Dean think his hollow threat was responsible for the sudden change of heart. His brother needed to feel like he had a few macho hormones left after banging out so many babies.

“Cas? You got a minute?” Sam gestured for Castiel to follow him into the kitchen. Dean’s eyes flicked up, suspecting Sam thought he must have lost interest in sitting in a smoke-filled room the second he started having pups. He obviously wanted to discuss something in private, and that made Dean’s stomach dip. He scratched an imaginary note in his head to charm the information out of his mate later when they were in bed. Dean could usually get Cas to agree to anything after a bit of cock teasing.

“Sure.” Castiel said slowly. Dean reluctantly disappeared after a few seconds to check on Poppy. “Are you okay?” Castiel asked quietly, desperately trying not to make it sound like he was sizing Sam up for a black suit. “Really?”

“Not sure. I haven’t been feeling too good lately but Jess reckons I’ve been working too hard on this damn campaign.” Sam suddenly steadied himself on the counter. “Maybe she’s right.” He whispered. “And Maya’s far too sharp for her own good. She knows something’s wrong.”

“She have a reason to be worried?” Castiel could see Sam was still holding something back.

“Hope not. I just don’t want them to see me like this, Cas. I need a couple of days, is all. Get my mojo back.”

“But you’re so close. What’s really going on, Sam?” Castiel tried. “I know that look. I’ve seen it before, remember?”

“I don’t know.” Sam answered honestly.

“Sam.”

“No. Really, I don’t.” He sighed. “I just can’t seem to shake this horrible feeling something bad is gonna happen. The program’s still active, Cas. Not all the alphas we supposedly won over are true to the cause. Don’t know who I can really trust anymore. I think some of them wanna make sure registered omegas stay in the system. Fuck knows why. Still trying to figure that one out myself.”

“But why now? I thought all that crap was behind us.” Castiel struggled to push down a tremble of familiar fear. So distant and long ago, it was all but forgotten. They were both still blissfully unaware a mutant virus was creeping towards the state line like a cold shadow.

“Try and win back some credibility, I guess. A pathetic excuse to throw some shade. Damage my hopes for the presidency. They’ve left me alone for now, but most people know where my sympathies lie.”

“What about the unregistered ones?” Castiel shook his head in disbelief, cursing under his breath. “I can’t believe anyone’s stupid enough to dig that shit up again.” Sam didn’t get the chance to reply. What Dean lacked in canine senses, he more than made up for in covert intelligence and soon came back with the baby, wanting to know what all the secrecy was about. Sam figured he was just scared it was something they didn’t want him to hear.

“What’s wrong?” Dean demanded, hesitant smile dropping clean off when he saw the look on Castiel’s face.

“Nothing for you to worry about, Dean.” Sam smiled down at him. Dean suspected Sam thought everyone should go easy on him since he slipped into his latest role.

“Fucks sake. I haven’t hung up my tags for good, Sam. I can still take a hit or two.” Sam let him have the moment, even though Dean hadn’t been waving his little equal rights banner since before Scout burst into existence. He looked to Castiel for inspiration, but he knew better than to try and screw Dean over by patronizing him.

“Okay.” Sam raised his hands in defeat. “But don’t forget – you asked.” Sam took a few minutes to repeat most of what he already told Castiel, strategically leaving out the bit about blood laws. Explaining as much as he thought Dean could take now he had a family to look after.

“So pack up and get the hell outta Dodge.” Dean added, when Sam finally stopped talking.

“I can’t.” Sam patted his brother’s shoulder. “If I leave it now, I may as well just hand over the files and let them take us all. I can’t do it, Dean. I’ve worked too hard to get where I am. Sacrificed too much.” Dean wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but he intended to find out.

………. «» ……….

Scout and Harley were together by the pond just like always, settled on their backs beneath a clear sky. Fingertips barely touching through soft spears of bluegrass. They hadn’t done much more than share a few flirtatious glances, but Scout was getting more desperate to find out what that plump mouth tasted like. He wasn’t sure what was happening to him, those captivating eyes filling every dream since the boys first met. Harley was painfully insecure and Scout couldn’t relate at all, always brought up in a house full of love. He had no idea what it felt like to be anything less than safe and cherished. All he ever knew was how two men could devote their hearts unconditionally to each other. Love so deeply. Harley never said much about his family and Scout didn’t ask.

He couldn’t think about anything else but the boy beside him, daring a tentative smile when he edged a little closer. Trying to cool the heat of want inside him. The rest of the world seemed so far away, never imagining anything could shatter the beautiful peace of their perfect illusion. Harley was gazing up at Scout like he was waiting for him to make a move.

“What?” Scout forced himself to look away, heart pounding. He might be the spit of Castiel, but he sure inherited Dean’s bitchface when he was scared his control was slipping.

“You ever wonder what it would be like to kiss someone?” Harley asked innocently, completely ignoring the stubborn pout.

“Maybe.” Scout said slowly, keen blue eyes sliding sideways when a fresh burst of scent filled the space around him. Harley didn’t offer up anything else so Scout took a deep breath and stared out across the pond. “Have you?”

“Kinda.”

Scout suddenly felt completely helpless, finally understanding how tight a grip Harley was squeezing around his heart. He dropped into Winchester default mode and tutted in annoyance. Not really the response he wanted.

“That’s not an answer.”

Harley looked crushed.

“I mean, yeah. I have.” He stammered. “But not just with anyone.” His cheeks flared pink while he picked aimlessly at the grass. Scout was staring at Harley’s mouth when he leaned towards him. The precious moment was suspended in time, both boys completely unaware something destructive was running wild just beyond the borders of their little paradise. Dangerous and unchecked. The CDC refused to get publicly involved until they had to, terrified of being held accountable. Enforcement officers with inside information tried to cover it up, already pissed Sam Winchester might have stumbled on to something. A shameful secret buried away in dark corridors while a few watched and waited in the shadows, nursing their resentment and planning some brutal payback. The long dead program designed to make sterilization compulsory was just a fading memory, but alpha extremists soon chalked up a new agenda. Manufacturing a pseudo virus in a subtle bid to eradicate the omega gene instead. A mutant strain to target the vulnerable. It all went horribly wrong, quickly spreading to alphas through their canine traits. The authorities wanted a final solution. So desperate to get it out there, they completely screwed it up. A fatal mistake that would soon come back to bite them.

………. «» ……….


	2. Falling

**2\. Falling**

Scout could almost sense the sweetness just before their mouths touched. He saw Harley’s eyes flutter shut when he bent his head and dared to press a shy kiss against soft lips. It wasn’t experienced or passionate, but the light brush of that first touch was enough for now. Scout blinked when he quickly pulled away, the uncertainty hanging in the small space between them. Harley still had his eyes closed, lost to the moment. Heart beating a mile a minute.

“Okay?” Scout tried nervously, not sure if the glazed expression was down to shock or bliss. All he caught was a mumbled hum, pushed through slightly parted lips while Harley savoured the taste. He was so quiet, Scout couldn’t stop himself from making sure he wasn’t a massive disappointment. “Well? It was me you meant, wasn’t it?”  


Harley opened his eyes and almost laughed at the way Scout’s nose was scrunched up, mouth curved up at one side in case he made a horrible mistake.

“Yes. You idiot.” Harley reached out, hoping the object of his affection might be up for a bit of hand holding.

“Cool.” Scout smiled back, gripping the other boy’s fingers a lot tighter than he expected. “C’mere.” He encouraged Harley to lean against his side and slipped one arm around his waist while they watched the dragonflies swoop across the pond in contented silence. Wondering what the hell he was gonna tell his dad.

………. «» ……….

Dean couldn’t seem to settle at all. Castiel knew how anxious he was when he started pacing, green eyes flicking to the window every once in a while. Scout had been out most of the day and Castiel guessed that was why his husband was so restless. Dean leaned back when Castiel snuggled him from behind. Soaking in the feeling of calm that always spread through his body whenever he sensed his alpha’s warmth wrapped around him.

“He’s been ages, Cas.” Dean was getting fidgety, just counting down the tortuous minutes until he knew the pups would be barrelling home for dinner. Castiel swallowed down the lump in his throat so Dean wouldn’t pick up on shaky emotions. Trying to summon up the balls to sit Scout down and explain everything his father never cared enough to share with his own son. “You promised to talk to him soon as he gets in.”

“I know, baby – and I will.” Castiel gently kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “I told you a long time ago I’m never gonna make another promise to you I can’t keep.” He spun Dean around, powerless to stop from reaching out to touch him like he could never get close enough, even if they were glued together.

“I want you to be honest though, Cas. I trust you to tell him the truth. I might not always say it, but you don’t know how strong you make me feel.”

“I ever tell you how much I love you?” Castiel hummed across Dean’s lips.

“Every day.” Dean whispered, about to open up for another kiss when they heard a subtle cough drift through the doorway. “Hey, you’re up.” Dean reluctantly pulled away from a possessive embrace, surprised to see Sam vertical. “How you feelin'?”

Sam didn’t argue earlier when Dean suggested he take a nap after a bite to eat, asleep before his shaggy head hit the pillow. He must have been out of it most of the afternoon and felt bad for disturbing such a tender moment. The guilt soon disappeared, suspecting those moments happened quite a lot when the pups were busy playing. Sam took the opportunity to grab some attention, and eased Castiel to one side. Catching him on a rare occasion when both hands weren’t stuck to Dean’s ass.

“Much better.” Sam cracked a small smile over his shoulder, but it wasn’t true. He still looked like crap and felt worse, but he was trying hard not to disturb the domestic bliss Dean and Cas had made together. A true love story he might have envied if he had enough energy to admit it. Dean waited his whole life for Castiel to give him a fairy tale, and now it looked like he might have actually achieved it. Sam had to watch his little nieces and nephews grow up from a distance, but he still loved them too much to screw with it. They all held a special place in his heart right next to Maya. Cas always insisted on picking names for their children to remind him how happy he was there. So close to the calm peace of nature in the beautiful Kansas countryside. Fading memories of Dean as a petulant young activist were so far away, Sam sometimes forgot how much he changed for the better since he let Castiel claim him. “Thought I might try a walk down to Bobby’s later.” Sam wanted to ask him something without Dean hanging over him like an overprotective babysitter every time he coughed.

“Okay.” Castiel leaned his back up against the counter, careful to keep one eye on Dean since he suspected they were talking about work again. Dean was still a bit paranoid when he always got left out the enforcement loop. “You want me to come with?”

“No, it’s fine.” Sam was watching Dean as well. Both of them determined to keep him safe, and oblivious to anything that might threaten his happiness. “Spend some time with your family.” Castiel didn’t miss a subtle change in the way Sam’s mouth seemed to dip when he said that last word. Something else was going on, and Castiel already suffered the pain and loneliness through many years without his mate to gloss over so much transparent crap.

“Sam. I know you’re worried about something. Tell me.” He pleaded. “Let me help.” Sam just shook his head like there was nothing Castiel could do to stop whatever formless monster was crawling towards some far horizon.

“I can’t. Not 'til I know for sure, but I gotta see Uncle Bobby. I need him to check something for me. Stay here.” Sam sighed. “I hate to sound like a twelve-year old girl, but you should keep Dean and the pups close. You never know when they might need your protection.”

“Protection?” Castiel frowned. A sinking feeling warning him it was something to do with the mess he thought they left behind. “From what?”

Sam didn’t answer.

………. «» ……….

It didn’t take Dean more than a minute to persuade his brother to catch another hour before attempting the marathon of three blocks to go visit the salvage yard. Dean still looked unusually skittish and Castiel almost wished Scout would hurry up and get the awkward conversation over with so Dean could relax.

“What’s really bothering you, sweetheart?” Castiel decided to humour him a bit longer. “You worried about them mating?” Dean flicked his head up, eyes wide. He never planned that far ahead, but it was a sobering thought.

“I dunno, Cas. Everything just feels off.”

“I will talk to him, but I think we should meet the boy at least. We don’t know anything about this kid. You wanna be sure, don’t you?”

“'Course I do.” Dean replied. “But I can’t stop thinking about how hard it was for us. Never knowing what might happen from one day to the next. I wouldn’t wish that kinda pain on my worst enemy, let alone someone I love so much. Hiding away never worked, even in Lawrence.” Dean had overheard Sam’s latest warning. “You can’t run from destiny, and I’m not sure it’s a good idea to piss fate off at the minute. I’m prob'ly worrying for nothin'.” Dean attempted valiantly, more to convince himself than anything else. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Dean.” Castiel said seriously. “I think we’re looking at it. Sam’s trying real hard to pretend he’s okay, but we both know he’s not.”

“What the hell’s wrong with him?” Dean whispered, sparing a quick glance over one shoulder just in case his brother managed to crawl out of bed again. “I’ve never seen him like that.”

“Not sure.” Castiel was more concerned about Sam’s sudden decline than he let on, but he didn’t share it. Dean had enough to worry about with five pups constantly yapping for his attention. “Maybe just overdid it with the election and everything.” Castiel tenderly draped both arms around Dean’s waist and tugged him in, soon distracted by a warm nose nuzzling into his neck. It usually did the trick, and Dean soon forgot what he wanted to ask Cas in the first place. “Let him rest, we can deal with it later. I got a more important conversation to have first.”

Dean spent most of the afternoon wondering aimlessly if the fateful decision he made thirteen years ago might have left a lasting mark they couldn’t see. Scout seemed dangerously dependent on Harley like he craved more affection somehow. Dean had gone above and beyond trying to make up for it, but maybe something got broken when he took away Scout’s first chance to bond like he should.

“You don’t think – you know, those few days without me mighta damaged him?”

Castiel took in a deep breath, pulse vibrating through the quiet. He didn’t have an answer. They had no idea their son was hovering outside to make sure he wasn’t going to walk in on the usual sight of his parents dribbling all over each other. Never quite sure why that was essential viewing. The silence was soon broken when Scout deliberately charged in like a whirlwind, stinking of dirty pond water. Again.

Dean snapped his mouth shut and turned away so no one could see the shame splattered all over his face. Scout frowned hard at his back, trying to figure out what it meant. Cas steered him upstairs to take a shower before moving in for his little pep talk.

He was waiting on the edge of the bed when Scout finally emerged from the bathroom.

“What?” Scout mumbled, already on the defensive after picking up the tail-end of Dean’s impromptu guilt trip. Castiel beckoned him over.

“I need to talk to you about something.”

Scout’s shoulders dropped low in defeat. Wasn’t difficult to work out why.

“You mean someone.”

“Hmm. We just wanna be sure you know what might happen to your body if you present. If you are an alpha like me, things change. Sure, the world’s moving past all that stupid hate, but you have to know how hard it is to keep those instincts under control sometimes.” Castiel hesitated, just for a second. “'Specially if you’re attracted to another boy.” Scout could almost hear his heart thumping. He didn’t deny it.

“You mean you don’t want me to be with him.”

“Scout.” Castiel said gently, reaching out to rest his hand on the boy’s arm. “It’s not that. Uncle Sam has done a lot to make things better, but some people aren’t quite so understanding.”

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I like him, Dad.” Castiel could see little dots of colour forming on both cheeks. It told him all he needed to know. That sure explained why he spent so much time by the pond. “There’s nothing wrong with it.” Scout suddenly resented the idea it was okay for them to slaver all over each other, but not for him. The look in his eyes reflecting a haunting echo from a painful past. Castiel got it.

“I know that, son.” He smiled. “I don’t think it’s much of a secret how much I love Papa, and we had to wait a very long time to be together. Do you really think I don’t know how you feel?” Scout stared down at his feet, worrying his bottom lip between sharp teeth Castiel hadn’t spotted yet. He just shrugged his shoulders as the only response his dad was likely to get. The whole sorry conversation was awkward as hell. Castiel glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were alone. He leaned a bit closer. “Anything happened yet? You know, down there.”

Scout looked mortified, pinching his knees together and thrusting both hands between his thighs in case his dad asked for some physical evidence. He shook his head so he didn’t have to tell a lie. Pretending he hadn’t noticed a warm tingle when he kissed Harley for the first time.

“Why you asking me stuff like that? It’s just creepy.”

Castiel wasn’t sure now he could see his son wasn’t ready for the knot talk. He glanced back up with a sigh.

“Papa made me do it.”

The tension soon faded away when his son smiled back. Figured.

………. «» ……….

Government legislation once demanding omegas had to stay clean took on a whole new meaning just before the dam burst. Using reintegration instead of registration for the CORP just patched over a social wound with enough credible deniability to keep most people quiet for years. Words were easy. Castiel’s position offered him unlimited access to the files, but all he really wanted to do was be home with Dean and their babies. Forgotten details of all the blood and saliva were the only identification corrupt alphas needed to kick-start the schedule. Trying to use this latest tactic as a way of casting doubt about the real motivation behind the change. No one was prepared to say what this disease was because enforcement still had a lot of control, and nobody wanted bad press. The shameful legacy of an abandoned tagging system might be gone forever, but all that really achieved was to make damn sure segregation wouldn’t be so obvious next time.

………. «» ……….

Scout almost broke his neck to run back to the glade after dinner, desperate to get away from suspicious eyes and stupid questions. It wouldn’t be dark for a couple of hours and every single second was precious when he was down there with his friend. He hadn’t forgotten the cryptic comments and needed some warm comfort, wasting no time in rushing down the bank to throw himself forward and drape his body over Harley’s back. He could sense Scout’s unhappiness without even having to turn around.

“What’s the matter?” He asked in alarm.

“Nothing.” Scout brushed budding tears from sparkling eyes. He hoped out of everyone, his father would understand. “I don’t think my dad gets it, Harls.”

“What did he say?”

Scout didn’t want to scare the shit out of him completely, but there wasn’t much point in whitewashing it if everything Castiel said was true.

“Something 'bout presenting. I don’t really wanna talk about it.” That one single kiss had set free an instinctive need to snuggle in and protect his omega from the rest of the world, his mind still trying to work past the hurtful implication Dean was hiding something.

“Maybe he wants you to stay away from me.” Harley said sadly, despite the little tremble in his stomach when Scout was so affectionate.

“I don’t understand why he would – what with my papa an' everything.” Scout shut his eyes when he pulled Harley close. “Daddy said he had to wait a long time for him… dunno why. They don’t talk about it.” Scout sighed, suddenly realizing he didn’t actually know that much about anything that happened before he was just a twinkle in Castiel’s eye. He already had to bribe his little brothers to stay away from dragonfly pond, wanting Harley all to himself for a bit. The meadow was only just visible from the back window but their secret was hidden from sight by the trailing willow. “Not to us, anyways.”

It was sad how all that beautiful innocence was just a rosy glimpse at a happy ever after.

“Maybe somethin' real bad happened to keep them apart.” Harley murmured, gaze soon drawn back to the water. Everything seemed so bright and hopeful in the sunlight. They had no idea just how fragile their growing bond was in the path of a malicious threat that was so much worse than anything enforcement could have done.

………. «» ……….


	3. Dust In The Wind

**3\. Dust In The Wind**

Castiel eventually came back downstairs with his tail dangling between his legs, beating himself up for bottling it and dodging all the explicit stuff. The sex talk hadn’t exactly mapped out as planned. Scout was long gone, and Dean could see shameful defeat in those blue eyes. He sagged forward with disappointment.

“Take it that went well.”

“Not really.” Castiel sighed. “I’m sorry, it just didn’t feel right.” He couldn’t deny the warm rush of relief in knowing their son would have been out of his depth if the conversation had taken a steamy turn.

“It’s okay.” Dean held out his arms, even though his heart was sinking. Castiel was like a sixth pup when he was after one of Dean’s cuddles. He got rewarded with a snuggle. His little gold star for trying.

“Honestly, it was a disaster.” Castiel added, nestling against Dean while his mate caressed sympathetic fingers through his hair. “He didn’t seem all that interested in what to expect if he grows up to be like me.” They might have bought a bit of time, but Dean was worried Scout still wasn’t clued up about presenting. He was quiet for a long time. Castiel eventually released him in favour of taking Dean’s hands and giving his fingers a squeeze. “I don’t think we need to be concerned, anyway. Nothing’s happened to his bits yet.”

“It’s not just that.” Dean sighed, letting Castiel stroke both thumbs over the back of his hands. He was starting to get scared, but would be damned to admit it when his alpha had worked so hard to make sure he never felt that emotion again. “Sam sounded serious, Cas. What if something really bad happens? I don’t wanna lose you.” Dean murmured, looking deep into Castiel's eyes. “Lose this.”

He wasn’t worried. Not yet.

“Hey.” Castiel whispered softly, soothing away all those treacherous fears with a single worshipful touch. “Wild horses could never drag me away from you.” He saw two round tears threaten to spill down Dean’s cheeks when he thought about it too hard, and tried to distract him with happier memories. “The boys still at Mom’s?” Castiel was going for casual, but the tremble in his voice gave him away. Desperate for a change of topic, and stunned at how quiet the house was without the little monsters running around his ankles. They managed to time the heats pretty well so Dean dodged the consequences of Castiel’s super sperm for a few years before the younger boys arrived. Willow was coming up for four when Jay was born. River followed a couple of years later. The latest pup was an unexpected surprise - one of Castiel’s deliberate accidents when he got a bit over excited.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded absently. Castiel could tell he wasn’t even listening anymore.

“When I promised to look after you forever, I meant it.” He looked serious as all get out and Dean knew that man would lay down his life to protect him. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you again. Never.” It seemed to pull Dean back. “I would do anything for you and the pups.”

“Cas.” Dean’s eyes misted over at the sentiment. Castiel reckoned he might be up for another quick make-out session until Sam stirred again. They heard him a good few minutes before he appeared in the doorway. Coughing and hacking like he was trying to bring up a lung. Dean was frowning hard, attempting to hide his concern behind the usual crap.

“Die quietly, already.” He forced a smile. “I’ll kick your ass if you wake the baby up.” Sam knew he was just patching up his budding fear with a smart mouth, but his choice of words was unfortunate. Sam was holding on to consciousness by the tips of his fingers, still determined to visit Bobby soon as it got dark. The bright sunlight hurt his eyes, and it took everything he had to get up at all. He decided to set off before Dean hooked him up to an IV.

Dean insisted on watching him until his brother disappeared from view, presumably in case he slipped into a coma before he reached the end of Eighth Street. It was weird to be looking out for someone who had taken care of him since his heart was broken that fateful day. Dean couldn’t forget how desperate Castiel sounded when he promised to make sure their family would always be safe. A steady stream of building anxiety slowly pushing out so many years of heavenly comfort.

………. «» ……….

Bobby didn’t seem all that surprised to see him and welcomed Sam back with open arms. He knew something was up soon as he saw the grey tinge to his skin. There was no way he could hide the shock on his face, so he didn’t bother trying.

“You look awful.”

“Thanks.” Sam gave him a dry smile. “Good to see you, too.” He reached out to shake his hand, but Bobby pulled him into a hug instead. Sam swallowed hard and tried to shake off the concern, wishing he had a dollar for every time someone looked at him like he was about to drop since he got back.

“I know you’re not gonna try and tell me you’re okay.” Bobby warned.

“Fine, Bobby. Just over tired.”

“The hell you are.” Bobby didn’t even blink. “You ain’t right, kid.”

“Please.” Sam wearily shook his head. “Dean’s been suffocating me all day. I don’t wanna hear it from you as well. He keeps fussing after me like I might collapse any minute.”

Bobby suspected it wasn’t so far from the truth.

“I know. He sent me a message. Said you might be heading my way.” Bobby gestured for Sam to follow him through for a chat, thrusting a stiff drink into one hand before he even managed to get his jacket off. “Sit down before you fall down, son.” Bobby offered kindly, a twitch in one cheek the only sign his insides were churning. Sam never looked so terrible. Bobby gave him a few minutes grace before he was plying him with questions and cheap rye. “How long you been sick?”

“I’m not sick.” Sam snapped defensively. “I’m just worn down from working so hard. I only popped home for some fresh air. I’ll be back on my feet in no time.”

“Sure.” Bobby mumbled. “Sure, you will.” He never usually cared about sharing his stuffy opinion with anyone patient enough to listen, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Sam was on the edge of a complete meltdown. “'Sides, you gotta be top of the game for taking on some of those damn enforcement officers that ain’t got yer back no more.”

“What do you know about that?” Sam asked through a squint, not sure why he was even surprised Bobby knew more than he did.

“I hear stuff.” Bobby hinted, tipping his cap back. A well-worn gesture that always conveyed a lifetime of knowledge. “Every once in a while.” Bobby was a shrewd bastard. Hiding all that genius behind a dusty lot and a battered hat. “Cas picked up on a few rumours down at central. That boy means well, but his mind ain’t really on the job anymore. It’s all Dean for him.” Bobby couldn’t resist a smile. “Just like it should be.” He added with a sniff, settling himself at his desk.

“I didn’t want to admit it to myself, I guess.” Sam sighed, taking another mouthful of bourbon. It only made him cough harder. He set it down before he was tempted to sink the lot. “I know they’ve got something really horrible planned, but I just can’t put my finger on it. Forced segregation didn’t work, and I gotta sneaky suspicion they’re turning their minds to biological warfare.”

Bobby still had some contacts in underground resistance. He hated to see Sam suffering and made an impulsive decision to open his mouth up again.

“Sam? You seen anything else in them files?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno.” Bobby hesitated. “A disease, maybe. Something to hurt omegas?”

“Let me guess.” Sam almost smiled. “You know a few men in black, too.”

Bobby huffed a small laugh.

“Nah. Just keep my old ear to the ground. I did hear somethin' but now I don’t know if I should tell ya. It ain't pretty.”

Sam pushed himself up straight with a bit of effort.

“I’m listening.”

The mutant strain had been classified as a canine adenovirus. Bobby only caught a few snatches of hushed conversation, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew whatever it was needed a suitable host to carve out a path of destruction, under no illusions alphas would leap at the chance to blame the spread on omegas.

“It’s nasty, Sam. I think alphas are transmitting it through their blood 'cause of what they are.” Bobby wasn’t over keen on sharing much more. A long forgotten contribution to a sick society quickly swept under a carpet of shame. It shouldn’t transfer to anyone without a canine heritage, but it had. Didn’t make any sense.

“So how are normals getting it?” Sam frowned. “Getting sick, I mean.” The fact he felt like crap himself wasn’t lost on either of them. “That’s messed up.”

“No shit.”

“But why now?”

“You’re the presidential candidate, boy. If you don’t know, then the rest of us are shit out of luck.” Bobby was genuinely sorry he didn’t have the answers Sam wanted. The poor lad looked like it was taking everything he had just to stay awake. “I read it got all but eradicated in the fifties. Must be a new one.” Bobby mused quietly. “Seems specific enough to cause some real damage.”

“Damn.” Sam murmured, putting a few fractured pieces together. “But that means they’re ready for round two, Bobby. I knew something shady was going on. Suppose we better prepare Dean and Cas. Let them know there’s a storm coming.”

“Don’t say anything yet.”

“I haven’t dropped too many hints. I know Dean’s gonna freak, and I don’t wanna hurt him but they deserve to know the truth.”

“Balls.” Bobby offered articulately. “Kid’s worked so hard to leave all that behind. How the hell d’you tell an omega like Dean he’s got a brand new target on his back?”

Sam took in a deep breath and leaned back while he tried to come up with an answer. He whispered a soft reply before his eyes closed again.

“Very carefully.”

………. «» ……….

Scout still wasn’t home by the time dusk started to fall, so Castiel was getting ready to walk down the pond to fetch him. Hoping their little chat hadn’t caused too much permanent damage. Scout deliberately stayed by the edge of the water long after Harley made his way home. Already feeling the resentment bubbling away, wondering why Dean would be so against them being together if he didn’t care enough to tell him the truth. He knew that was guilt etched on his papa’s face when he burst in earlier, and made up his mind right there to find out why they had once been apart. The pups had been brought up never to tell lies, but Scout was determined to find out what happened if it killed him.

Dean was still real twitchy when Sam arrived back. He felt like he was being sheltered from some unseen terror and he didn’t like it. Wanting to know if there was something he needed to understand that might shatter the depth of love their special bond had forged over so many years. Lost years Dean could never get back. He could see Sam struggling to stay upright, wanting to catch him while he was dopey as hell so he would get a straight answer to something that bothered him all day.

“Sam? What did you mean earlier?” Dean attempted cautiously. “'Bout sacrifice?”

“Oh, that.” Sam didn’t really want to talk about it, but Dean had that look he always wore when it wasn’t a request. Sam caved instantly. “My health. Maya’s affection.” Dean frowned at him, always believing Sam had the perfect family. “One day I woke up and realized things weren’t the same between us. We just drifted apart while I focused all my time on trying to make things better for everyone else. Something got lost along the way.”

“Sorry.” Dean offered, not sure what else he was supposed to say. Sam shrugged.

“I’m gonna work on it when I get back.”

“Sam.” Dean folded both arms across his chest. Nothing was more important than family. He never forgot that after spending so much time in pain without his true mate to hold him at night and kiss away all his fears. Sam wasn’t in any state for a lecture, but Dean couldn’t help himself. As usual. “Well, I call bullshit. I know you’re scared about somethin’ and if you don’t wanna tell me, then fine. But you gotta go home. Fix it.”

“Dean. Running your mouth isn’t gonna make me feel any better. 'Course I’m scared.” Sam admitted quietly. “But I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s broken.” Sam didn’t want to hear anymore and sloped back to bed, leaving Dean staring out the window while he waited for Cas to haul Scout’s ass home. He was such a perfect husband and father. The only alpha who could ever free him from a lifetime of heartache and loneliness. Dean was almost terrified of closing his eyes in case all his dreams passed him by in a heartbeat. Sam’s voice hid a cold warning. Nothing lasts forever. Something was suspended out there in the dark, just waiting to take it all away again. In danger of being lost like dust in the wind.

………. «» ……….


	4. Secrets And Lies

**4\. Secrets And Lies**

Sam was exhausted, but couldn’t seem to settle. Disturbed by Dean tapping impatient fingertips on the counter. Talking to Bobby hadn't made him feel any better, and he was up again after a few restless minutes. So much for a blast of fresh country air. The horrible truth kept swimming behind his eyes while he stumbled back to Eighth Street. Telling Dean everything was a given, but Sam wished he could wait just a little longer. No point in pissing all over his land of milk and honey until he was sure. A secret plan started forming in his head while he was trying to drop off. Intending to infiltrate the local precinct with Castiel to find out what the hell was really going on. See how many enforcement officers were truly in the dark. It would be almost impossible to get to the bottom of their new agenda without some help. Bobby hinted at a mutant virus. Classified then hidden away like that would somehow make it all disappear. He had to break the news to Dean gently, but Sam was too worried about messing up the delivery to think straight.

Dean still had his face pressed up against the window while he searched the growing shadows, willing Castiel and Scout to appear. He turned when he heard the door swing open, trying hard to hide his surprise. He expected his brother to be out for the count. Sam felt too much like crap to care about sleep.

“Alright?” Dean attempted slowly. 

“Still breathing, if that’s what you meant.” Sam sat down heavily. Long strands of sweat-drenched hair hanging over his eyes.

“Not really, but good to know.” Dean muttered, gaze soon drawn back to the gathering dusk outside. “Was Bobby okay?”

“Think so. As impressed with my new look as everyone else in Haven. I daren’t even go over to Mom and Dad’s like this. You know what she’d do to me.”

“Yep. Death by tomato rice soup.” Dean grinned over his shoulder. He could think of worse ways to go, but Sam wasn’t ready to hang up his boots just yet. “Prob'ly best hiding out here for a bit, Sammy. You’re welcome to stay. Long as you want.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it, Dean but I gotta think about going back soon. 'Specially after what Bobby told me.” Dean's ears pricked up, but he kept quiet. Somehow. “I need to ask Cas a favour. Where is he?"

“Gone to get Scout. Shouldn’t be long.”

They both stilled into comfortable silence while Sam tried to figure out how to phrase it without Dean completely flipping his shit.

………. «» ……….

Scout was gone before Castiel made it to the edge of the clearing. He knew there was one person he could really trust and scampered over the bank before his dad came looking. He missed Sam by minutes, flushed and panting when he banged on the shop door.

“Well, ain’t I popular today?” Bobby ruffled Scout’s hair when the grill rolled to a stop. He gave up doing that to Sam when he couldn’t reach anymore. Scout was just standing there in silence, eyes searching Bobby’s face like he was trying to look right into his soul. “Come on in, kid. You’re makin’ my yard look untidy.”

Scout dipped under the garage door. Bobby could tell by the look on his face, whatever it was - he meant business.

“Gotta talk to you 'bout something.”

“I can see that.” Bobby said seriously. “Been one of those days. Let’s hear it, then.”

Scout was fiddling with his hands, milking youthful innocence for all it was worth and forcing out the words before he changed his mind. They all came blurting out through a rush of air.

“I wanna know why me and Papa haven’t always been together.”

“Scout.” Bobby tried to let him down gently. Being asked to drag those dark days up again was the last thing he expected. “It ain’t for me to say. You’re gonna have to ask your folks about that.”

“S’okay. Daddy told me what happened.”

“He did, huh?” Bobby eyed him up and down, surprised the lad wasn’t a sobbing mess. Scout tried to look disinterested as possible when his pulse was thudding so hard. Bobby had no reason to think the boy would ever lie to him. Poor judgment never questioning his motivation after sinking half a bottle of whisky.

“Yeah.” Scout said slowly, torn between needing to know the truth and playing Bobby like a fiddle. “Can you just fill me in on a few details?” A dangerous sliver of doubt started picking away at his insecurity, confused and hurt his parents kept something so serious from him.

“You sure it’s okay to talk about it? Your papa would kick my ass if I said somethin’ I shouldn’t.” Bobby would never forgive himself if he unravelled the soft cocoon of protection Dean had weaved around that pup for thirteen years.

“'Course. They were just busy talking to Uncle Sam. I didn’t wanna disturb them.” Scout pulled out the best smile he could, showing off those two pointed daggers. “How would I know if they hadn’t told me?” Seemed a fair point, that cute face a hundred times more convincing after Bobby upped his blood volume to forty per cent proof.

“And you’re not upset?”

“No.” Scout forced a shrug, even though he felt sick to his stomach. That sounded bad. “Why would I be?”

“Come on then, son. Let’s fill in a few gaps for ya.”

Scout padded after him, sharp eyes trained on Bobby’s back. He watched him all the way through the house. Heart banging against his ribs in case he got rumbled, fixing on another perfect smile when Bobby sat him down on the couch.

………. «» ……….

The conversation with Bobby was still fresh in Sam's mind. A cosmic joke no one thought was funny. He had an idea some omegas were protected from the disease because they were double recessive. Something that passed the authorities by completely. He guessed it was more likely linked to alphas. Most normals were susceptible because they only had one gene to counteract it. Anyone with carrier parents would be at risk, and enforcement intervention was about as much use as a damp squib now the tagging system was kaput. Sam got blamed for most of it when he appointed Castiel as the chief officer for national reintegration. There must be something he could do to put it right.

“You’re unusually quiet.” He offered after a few minutes. Dean hummed absently, trying to squash down a growing sense of dread. “Dean?” Sam tried again. “There’s something I need to tell you, but I think you should sit down first.” That was enough to drag him away from the window and he parked himself opposite his brother while he waited for Cas to bring their son home. His expression never changed as Sam shared most of what he knew. That made it worse somehow, and all Sam saw in those green eyes was a look he never wanted to see again.

“What you mean – a mutant virus?” Dean stopped short while his brain scrambled to keep up, gaping at Sam with his mouth open after his brother sketched a deliberately hazy outline of everything he mulled over since his chat with Bobby. “You’re makin' my head hurt.”

“Sorry. I don’t really understand it all myself to be honest, but I thought you should know.” Sam deliberately held back the more disturbing stuff, too tired to deal with the fallout of Dean going postal when he realized not much had changed out there in the real world. A lifetime away from the idyllic happiness he had with Castiel. Dean blanked out most of the hints and loaded glances Sam and Cas exchanged over the last couple of days, but now a morbid fascination forced him to dig a bit deeper.

“What about Maya? Is she like you?”

“I don’t know, but she sure is touchy. I can’t seem to do anything right lately.”

“Maybe she just wants you to spend some time with her.” Dean added. “That’s usually what’s up with Cas when he gets stroppy. Complete attention whore if he feels a bit neglected.”

Sam actually grinned back at him, just imagining how that went.

“How do you do it?” He asked suddenly. Sam couldn’t cope with one bitchy teenager, let alone a houseful. It still surprised him how naturally Dean had taken on so much responsibility.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Dean laughed. “It just feels so right, you know?”

“Yeah.” Sam gave him a thoughtful nod. Dean and Cas deserved to be happy after everything they endured to finally be together. It only made his stomach sink. His brother needed to know what was really going on beyond their perfect world. It would be a dick move to spoil it, but Dean couldn’t live in his little glass house forever when it was tearing up a tempest outside. "Maybe I will stay another day or two, if you really don't mind. Rest up a bit before I go home and try to make things right with Maya."

“So you took my advice, after all.” Dean hummed a little noise of approval. “That’s a first.”

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it.” Sam laughed, sharing a rare moment of peace. Dean’s smile soon faded when Sam flinched in pain as he moved.

“Sam, this ain’t none of my business or nothin' but you being okay means a lot more than a stupid election.” Dean patted the back of Sam’s hand. “Sometimes you gotta know when to fold 'em.”

“Yeah, Dean. I know... and sometimes you have to stand up for people who are too scared to stand up for themselves. I always wanted to make things better, and in some small way I think I have. It’ll never be over. Not really. I gotta keep fighting. I hoped you’d be the one person who understood why that was so important to me. I’m not asking you to pick up where you left off. Just be prepared, is all I’m saying. I know how happy you are here making babies.” Sam kept a lot of the latest information to himself. Dean spent the last decade dipping and dabbing with Cas every time they got chance. Sam would hate to be the one to make that all come crashing down. He saw Dean’s eyes glaze over at the memory. Sam coughed hard.

“I do understand. But the world’s supposed to be better, isn’t it? Better for alphas and omegas to be together. I’m not worried about it.” 

Sam knew that was probably a lie.

“Maybe you should be.”

Dean looked like he wanted to say something else he couldn’t quite get out, all those long words Sam assaulted him with still swirling around in his head. Sam was getting worse by the day, and Dean remembered enough hate to get how alphas would blame omegas for spreading a disease.

“You know, if you caught something off one of us… if it’s our fault somehow - ” Too much else was going on to discuss the evolutionary merits of genetic diversity with time they just didn’t have. Dean dropped his chin into one hand and stared at his brother over the kitchen table. “I’m so sorry, Sam.”

“You don’t have to apologize for what you are, Dean.” Sam replied with a smile. “I’ve been telling you that my whole life.”

“Thanks. I know how sick you feel. Don’t matter how much you try an' hide it.”

Sam didn’t get the chance to deny it. Castiel was flushed and out of breath when he stormed home without their son in tow. Dean jumped up in alarm when he saw the fear in his eyes.

“What’s the matter? Where’s Scout?” Dean demanded, rushing over to comfort his mate.

“I don’t know.” Castiel stuck out his jaw in frustration. “I can’t find him.”

“Where the hell is he, then? You check the pond?” Dean panicked. It was getting dark, and that boy never missed a curfew in his life. Scout might like to think he was a hard ass on the verge of adulthood, but he was still their baby in Dean’s heart.

“'Course I did.” Castiel tutted. “First place I looked.”

“I’m gonna go find him.”

“Dean. I checked already.” Castiel grabbed his arm to pull him back. “Maybe he went home with his friend. You want me to go over there?”

Harley’s family seemed strangely isolated in a cute little town like Haven. Castiel knew they lived at the end of the street but they never saw anyone come out. It got him to thinking they didn’t really know all that much about the boy Scout was falling for. Dean was about to reply when the door flew wide and a very dishevelled pup appeared in the gap. Dean could just make out two faint lines of dried tears, streaking through patches of dirt on both cheeks.

“Where the hell have you been?” Dean was so relieved to see him, everything came out a bit sharp. It sounded more like an accusation, and the floodgates opened. Scout backed up into a corner like he was trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

“What do you care?” The poor boy’s lip was trembling hard when he couldn’t hold in his emotions any longer, the painful truth destroying everything Dean had done to make it up to him. “You didn’t want me anyway.”

Dean looked horrified, so many years of selfless devotion crushed in an instant. He tried to reach out to touch him, but Scout pulled himself away and out of petting distance.

“Scout.” Dean gasped, the only word he could manage with what little breath he had left. Never imagining that agonizing choice would come back to haunt him. The sadness in those round blue eyes almost yanked his heart right out his chest. “That’s not true.”

“Yes it is. You only kept me 'cause Daddy made you.”

“Who told you that?”

“Doesn’t matter… at least someone had the balls to tell me the truth.” Dean would have called him out for cussing if his mouth wasn’t still hanging open in shock. “I hate you.” Scout ran upstairs before anyone could stop him, the slam of his bedroom door echoing through a horrible silence. Dean could hear him crying. Castiel drew his mate close and wrapped him in a warm hug.

“He didn’t mean that.”

“Yes he did… and I deserve it.” Dean whispered, resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder and wondering how the hell he was ever going to make it right.

………. «» ……….


	5. Penance

**5\. Penance**

Castiel felt torn between cuddling his mate and securing a bit of damage control. Scout’s cheeks were damp with fallen tears. Dean didn’t just get knocked from his pedestal - he threw himself off and landed on his face. Their beautiful relationship in ruins. Castiel kissed Dean’s mouth with a gentle sigh.

“I’ll go.” He said quietly. Dean didn’t argue, convinced he was the last person their son wanted to see right now. Castiel slowly scaled the stairs and tapped on the door, easing it open when the only response was brooding silence. Scout was curled up on the bed, shoulders shaking from crying until he ran out of tears. “You okay?” Castiel bit at his lip. It was such a stupid thing to say. The boy was still trembling, knees pulled up to his chest like he was trying to give himself a little hug of comfort. Castiel felt his stomach drop, years of guilt rising up. He should have fought harder. Scout had his back to him, sensing the mattress dip when his father cautiously sat down on the edge. “I came to say I was sorry.”

Scout eventually turned his head, blinking at Castiel in confusion through blurry eyes.

“Sorry for what?” He sniffed. “It’s not your fault. Uncle Bobby said you wanted to keep me.”

Well. That was one mystery solved. Castiel guessed as much, but he didn’t like to hand out accusations without a scrap of evidence. Only left wondering why Bobby would have let that slip after so many years of keeping his mouth shut. He patted Scout’s shoulder.

“Sorry we didn’t tell you. It was so long ago, baby. You were only a few days old when we got you back. Papa was so happy, I didn’t wanna remind him how close we came to losing you.” The shameful memory returned like a bolt from the blue.

“So you would have kept that from me forever?”

“Honestly?” Castiel didn’t wait for a reply. “I don’t know.”

“Didn’t he love me?”

Castiel’s face crumpled in sympathy, running his hand up and down the middle of Scout’s back until he stopped shaking.

“'Course he did. So much, but things were different then. He loved you more than anything. Still does, I suspect - but I’d never tell the other pups that. We made you together when the rest of the world was falling apart, and that makes you very special. He wanted to give you a better life when everything else felt so hopeless… and just for the record, I didn’t have to change his mind about giving you up. He did that all on his own when he realized how much he missed you.”

“He did?” Scout snuffled again, the ice around his heart slowly melting away. Castiel hummed an answer.

“Don’t be too hard on him. Papa always felt real bad for leaving you. He did his best to make up for it.”

Scout hadn’t really known where to start when he side-lined Bobby. Hoping he would just let it all come spilling out without too much prompting. He didn’t disappoint.

“I don’t understand why he would want that if he really cared about me.”

“You don’t have to.” Castiel smiled, remembering the look of pure joy on Dean’s face when he knew Bobby couldn’t bring himself to part with that cute little bundle. “I think he just wanted his baby to love him, even when he thought he didn’t deserve you.” The way Scout’s mouth plunged into a curve picked out every line of sadness. “No one can change the past. We’re together now. That’s all that really matters. Don’t hate him for trying to do the right thing.”

“I’m sorry I said that.” Scout mumbled into his chest. He still adored his papa, for all his mistakes. He felt sick knowing he could never take those three words back. “I didn’t mean it.”

“I know you didn’t.” Castiel whispered. “But it’s not me you need to say it to.”

Scout finally sat up and let Castiel hold him close, ignoring the rub of a wet nose against his shirt.

“I don’t think I can, Daddy. Not right now.”

“I’m sure he’ll wait 'til you’re ready. There’s a lot you don’t know about those days.” Thinking about how much they still hurt sometimes made Castiel’s eyes sparkle, but Dean was a different man now. A better man. “Something made him hard inside when we got pulled apart. It took him a long time to open up his heart again - even to me.” Castiel added quietly, holding on to the memory of how hard he worked to make Dean feel so loved. Sam’s warning was still bouncing around inside his head. “Now it’s happening all over again.” Castiel suddenly stopped, making sure he pasted on a gummy smile so Scout would let that one slide. He seemed to be wedged too deep in his little pocket of self-pity to notice, so Castiel gave him a kiss and left him to sulk in peace for a bit.

Dean hadn’t moved at all while he was gone. Rigid as stone while he willed Cas to come back downstairs just so he could feel those arms wind around him again. Sam had no idea what to say and gave Castiel a pleading look when he moved past him in the doorway, slipping away to the spare bedroom before anyone had chance to call him back. Castiel could practically feel the waves of relief flooding out when Sam knew he could take a pass on an improvised counselling session.

Regret was set firm on Dean’s face. Moping out a futile penance for hiding the truth for so long and making Scout cry. Determined to punish himself somehow for that one single slip – the day he forced his heart to go against every instinct swamping his senses when he pushed that boy into a cruel world. Dean had been so content living out his perfect dream in a little backwater before Sam came home and Bobby let whisky do all his talking. Castiel hated to see it starting to crumble. Believing some shapeless evil now threatened to pull it down around them left him cold. He could hardly stand it.

“Sweetheart.” Castiel smothered his mate with affection and reached for his hand. Dean couldn’t even look at him, brimming eyes fixed on the floor. “Stop it. Don’t do this to yourself.” Castiel gently stroked Dean’s cheek with the back of one finger, wishing there was something he could say that would erase such a painful memory. He knew there was always a lot of guilt there, but the recent showdown only dragged it back up to the surface. Dean was trying hard to be strong, but Castiel knew that one confrontation had done some serious damage. To both his boys. “He’ll be alright.”

“No, Cas.” Dean leaned into the caress. “You just don’t get it. I don’t know myself why I would even think about abandoning him.” If Scout started demanding a reason, Dean wasn’t sure he had one to give. “I love that kid to bits.”

“I know you do.” Castiel smiled. “And so does he. Don’t beat yourself up over something you can’t change.”

“But how did he find out?” Dean murmured, distracted by Castiel teasing seductive lines up and down his back. “I never said a word to anyone.” Castiel wasn’t sure how he could share without dropping Bobby in the shit, so he went in carefully at first. Holding back the truth in favour of licking at Dean’s neck to try and take his mind off the pouting teenager upstairs.

“I think I know.”

………. «» ……….

Scout snuck out the bedroom window without making a sound. He knew he wasn’t supposed to go wandering around in the dark, but the need to see Harley again was like a smack of the white stuff. A compulsion he couldn’t resist. Scout ran up the street as fast as he could and pressed one hand against the window when he leaned forward to peer inside. Harley was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, daydreaming away the long hours until he could see his alpha again. Scout banged on the glass, almost knocking his friend off the bed in surprise. He jumped up and pushed his fingers through the tiny gap so they could touch the tips together.

“What you doin’?” Harley whispered, searching Scout’s face for an explanation. He thrust his arm through a little harder when all he could see there was quiet desperation. “You okay?” Scout was suddenly holding his hand so tight, Harley knew the answer before he opened his mouth.

“Yeah… sort of. I had a fight with my papa.” Scout took in a deep breath, trying to push out those cruel words that had cut into Dean like tiny daggers. Brutal nicks that were going to take a long time to heal. “I wanted to tell him I was sorry, but I can’t even look at him right now. I know there’s something else they’re not telling me, and I gotta find out why. My uncle suddenly turned up for no reason, and he’s real busy with work upstate so he wouldn’ta come back if it wasn’t somethin' bad.” Harley was gaping at him through the dim light, half-asleep and blinking. He looked so adorable, Scout made an impulsive decision. “Can you come outside?” He suddenly felt very shy, cursing his own weakness. Completely powerless to hide the growing need to feel delicate omega skin rubbing against him. “I need a hug.” Harley glanced doubtfully over his shoulder. Not sure he could pull that move off without getting caught, so Scout made a last-ditch attempt to win him over with a bit of that grabby attention his omega seemed to lap up like a kitten. “I think whatever kept my parents apart is all kicking off again. My dad thinks he’s in the FBI or some shit when he’s trying to be cool so I pretended I didn’t get it, but he looked scared. I don’t care what they say about us being together - I won’t let anyone take you away from me, Harls. I promise.”

“Okay.” The other boy gave him a little nod, not sure why that was even on the table. He pushed the window open, twitchy with nerves when he slid out the gap. Any doubts were soon forgotten when he landed in Scout’s waiting arms, their bodies grinding together when he hit the ground with a thud. Scout pulled him close while he buried his face in silky blonde hair. He breathed him in, eager teenage hands soon wandering down to his ass. Careless pawing spreading a little higher before Scout made a grab for his waist and yanked him forward. Harley let him. His cheeks were a bit pink but other than that he didn’t seem to mind some amateur groping, gasping in a short breath when he sensed a little dick bump dig into his thigh. Harley panted against his cheek when Scout gave his butt a particularly determined squeeze. Now he didn’t care what his dad might think about rushing to present. The sexual need to claim stronger than it ever was in his father when he was young, and that was up against some pretty stiff competition when Dean always smelled so good.

………. «» ……….

Dean kept hinting for Cas to go check on him. A couple of hours had passed and no light was seeping out the bottom of the bedroom door when Dean went up to take a pee. He hated the idea of their baby crying all alone in the dark, and hovered at the bottom of the stairs after Castiel finally gave in. Dean heard him tut in frustration when he pushed it open.

“God’s sake.” Castiel sighed, when he realized Scout was gone again. He glanced at Dean. “I need to put that kid on a fucking bungee cord.” Dean was behind him in an instant, eyes darting over Castiel’s shoulder while he scanned the empty room.

“You can’t blame him, Cas.” Dean tried, ready to defend and protect as usual. The window was hanging open so it wasn’t much of a leap to figure out he’d scarpered. “He was really upset.”

“Dean, I know you’re mad with yourself but he still has rules. He’s just pushing it 'cause he thinks you might be up for a bit of emotional blackmail. I’m gonna go get him.” Castiel suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs. “And he’s grounded.”

Castiel knew exactly where his son would be. Not very happy at having to trudge over to the house at the end of the street. He waited a few minutes on the step while someone reluctantly came to the door. Castiel stopped breathing when a man’s face appeared in the tiny gap, like he was trying to process something that couldn’t possibly be there. Just for a moment there was a familiar sting of recognition, but Castiel had blanked out most of the past so it didn’t hurt. Memories of lonely nights and cold sheets he never wanted to endure again. He was standing there in silence with a stupid look on his face when it finally clicked. The other man was staring back at him in stunned amazement.

“Carter?”

“So - it is you. Hello, Novak.”

“What the hell are you doing in Haven?”

“Long story.” Carter answered quietly, slowly opening the door a little wider to get a good look at his former partner. Making sure he wasn’t seeing things. Maybe fate delivered him there as penance. His karmic slap in the face for falling in love with an omega just after the laws changed. “I turned in my badge. Then I got real sick so we moved here for some country air. I wasn’t sure who I could really trust anymore.”

“Don’t worry.” Castiel shook his head. Dark secrets coming back to bite him on the ass in spades. “I know how that goes.”

“I can’t say too much right now, but I gotta good reason why I want to hide away. You changed my mind about what we were doing in enforcement.”

“Me?” Castiel couldn’t imagine how that one perfect proposal in Washington would tie their lives together someday. Carter nodded.

“I remember what you did for that omega.”

Castiel’s mouth curved into a secret smile. He didn’t tell him that omega was now his husband and the man who gave him five beautiful children. He quickly changed the subject.

“Sorry, I must have made a mistake.” Castiel apologized, eyes searching the other houses for some sign of life. He thought he had the right place, but now he wasn’t so sure. “I’ll see you around.” Their unexpected reunion was bordering on awkward, and he just wanted to make an excuse and leave before he said too much. “I was looking for a kid called Harley? Sure he lives up this end somewhere.” Castiel added vaguely. “Do you know him?”

He looked unnaturally flustered by such a simple question.

“Actually, I do.” Carter replied softly. “He’s my son.”

………. «» ……….


	6. Puppy Love

**6\. Puppy Love**

Castiel felt his knees threaten to give way when that revelation hit him like a brick. A sympathetic ally was the last thing he expected in a former enforcement officer. He always presumed Carter was an alpha, making a career out of spouting disregard for omegas on a scale that would make the Gestapo look like a bunch of boy scouts. Castiel understood enough about passing down genes to know if Harley really was an omega, he must have been wrong. Alpha and normal genes were co-dominant, so this man must have been a carrier at the least. He looked completely shell shocked.

“Your son?” Castiel asked in amazement, falling over himself to process something so earth-shattering. Knowing Scout had already chosen someone inexorably linked to a horrible past was a cruel irony he didn’t want to think about. Completely oblivious his baby boy was still hiding round the back of the house with both hands dangerously close to being wedged down Harley’s shorts.

“Yes. My only child. I’ve tried to keep him safe, Castiel.” It didn’t pass him by that was the first time Carter ever called him by his first name. “My health wasn’t the only reason we moved here. I know things are better, but I will never forget what happened.”

“I don’t want to forget.” Castiel replied quickly. “It makes me all the more grateful for everything I have.”

“I guess that omega changed you for the better.”

“Definitely.” Castiel almost blushed. “That’s love for you.” They shared a small laugh. “You too, huh?”

“Yeah. I’m so glad you found some happiness here.”

“I can’t take all the credit for setting us on the path to world peace. It’s Dean’s brother you should thank for that.”

“Dean.” Carter said the word like it spilled from his mouth as a harsh reminder of everything he once stood for. “Your omega.”

“My husband.” He announced proudly, no longer fearing any judgement. The other man just nodded with a gentle smile. “Carter?” Castiel said suddenly.

“Jackson, please.”

“Okay.” Castiel had almost forgotten. “I was looking for my own boy, Scout. Has Harley mentioned him at all?” He was just doing a spot of fishing, but the blank look on Carter’s face said it all.

“No. Why?”

Castiel could feel the sweat beading on his lip, not sure if he should say any more.

“I think there might be more to their friendship than a bit of pond dipping, if you know what I mean.”

Carter stared at Castiel while the cryptic suggestion sunk in.

“Oh.” He jerked his head back. “I didn’t know he was gay.”

It seemed a weird thing to say. Carter should be more worried about Harley being an omega than what team he batted for.

“Nature doesn’t care about that.” Castiel had to admit he was disappointed. Maybe a lifetime of bigotry left a mark after all. “Not if two people are meant to be together… and neither should you.”

The boys were still making out when Scout heard the end of a muffled conversation. Just catching the low rumble of his father’s voice before he walked away. Scout knew he was in trouble. Going AWOL twice in one day was a serious violation. They both ducked underneath the window, fingers still locked together. He gave Harley another wet kiss before legging it across the meadow and round the side of their house so his dad wouldn’t catch him. Harley was lucky Castiel pissed all over their secret meeting when he did. Soon as alpha hormones kicked in with a vengeance, Scout would eat that boy alive. He could feel the throb of desire threatening to give him away when he crept in the back door, praying Dean would be busy settling his brothers. He lucked out.

………. «» ……….

Dean was waiting by the window for the millionth time that day when Mary breezed in like a breath of fresh air, a little hand clutched in each of hers.

“Papa!” River wriggled free of his grandma’s death grip and ran to Dean, wrapping himself around his knees and snuggling in.

“Hey. You miss me, baby?” River nodded against his legs before Dean bent down to pick him up. He was still sore about the shit show with Scout, but some of the sting faded when River made a grab for his face and tried to pull him in for a kiss. Dean let his son push a couple of sticky fingers into his mouth. “Hi, Mom.” 

Mary smiled at him.

“I wasn’t sure what time you wanted them home, but your dad’s already flaked out on the couch.”

Dean grinned back. Those boys did seem to have an unnatural talent for wearing John to a shadow.

“Not keeping them for the night again?” He was only messing, but Dean longed to get Scout on his own so they could mend some broken bridges. Itching to get the small pups settled before Cas put a leash on their eldest and dragged him home.

“I think your father would divorce me.” They chatted for a couple of minutes while River milked Papa for cuddles until he was nodding on one shoulder. Mary tickled her grandbaby’s cheek and left Willow to keep an eye on the other one while Dean carried his little boy upstairs. He read him a book after tucking him in. Every line reminding Dean of his own perfect love story that made him greet every new morning with a smile. He was just coming back downstairs pupless when Scout threw the door open and almost knocked his sister flying.

“Jerk.” Willow glared at him while she rubbed her arm.

“Kick rocks.”

“Scout.” Dean warned. It wasn’t very convincing, not really prepared to push it until he was sure their boy had forgiven that one stupid indiscretion thirteen years ago. Scared of damaging an already shaky bond now Scout knew the truth. His sister spent the last twelve years bossing him about, and Scout was already suffering the ache of withdrawal from not holding Harley in his arms. He gave her hair a quick yank as payment for being a girl. Willow soon had Scout pinned up against the wall. She didn’t need anyone’s help in putting her brother in his place, leaning in close so Dean couldn’t hear her.

“I don’t know what you did, but I’m not gonna let you upset him. Go and make it up with Papa 'fore I tear you a new one.” She whispered. Willow had always been a feisty kid. A beautiful little replica of Dean. Sandy hair and fierce green gaze almost dropping Scout on the spot. He soon caved to the pressure. Willow eventually released him so he could give Dean a rigid hug. Reluctant compliance earned him a week’s worth of no nut-shots, but he couldn’t stall forever. They were gonna have to thrash it out sooner or later.

“Thanks.” Dean offered hesitantly, swallowing down the lump in his throat when those two perfect blue eyes were staring up at him in painful disappointment. Scout couldn’t think of a damn thing to say and pulled free, skulking away with his head down. “Scout?” Dean was quiet when he called him back, not sure the grounding Castiel promised should take immediate effect. “Can we talk?”

Scout didn’t answer for a few seconds, kicking at the floor with the tip of one dusty sneaker.

“I just wanna be on my own for a bit, Papa.” Scout tried to pull out as much diplomacy as he could when Dean was looking at him with so much sadness in his eyes. He had no hope of getting it when Jay ran past and started tugging at his brother’s hand, demanding another bout of unarmed combat before Dean made them go to bed.

Mary left them to it. She still had no idea Sam was back for a visit, and no one had the heart to tell her he was running on fumes. All he seemed to want to do was sleep, and Dean was too stressed out by the pups to drop another pebble in an already overflowing pond. Castiel soon gave up his rescue mission and headed home. He wasn’t all that surprised to see his son had made it back, but the grounding still stood. Dean was determined to get his five minutes, and managed to corner Scout when Cas went on his nightly routine of cuddles and kisses. Getting five pups in bed before ten was a logistical nightmare, but Dean had it down to a fine art after so many years of practice.

“Any chance of that chat yet?”

Dean was still hurt, but he was trying hard to rise above it. Teenage drama might not have seemed so important if they had any idea a bigger threat was slowly making its way south. A blazing demon ready to incinerate everything in its path.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Scout looked pitiful just standing there with his hands thrust inside his pockets. The instinct to be close to his omega suddenly taking a back seat to a lost little boy who just wanted to understand how his papa could have left him. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing, Scout.” Dean felt sick again. He thought he could smell something on him, but he couldn’t be sure. Their own childhood experiences might be carved on his heart forever, but many fragile memories were locked down deep. He soon dismissed it. “You didn’t do anything wrong, baby.”

“Why didn’t you want me, then?”

Dean had no clue how the hell he was gonna dig himself out of this one. It didn’t seem to matter what he said. Scout already made up his mind. Dean took a deep breath, heart thumping. Their son deserved to know what really happened.

“When we were little, that’s all me and Daddy ever wanted. To be together - have a family. Even though I didn’t think it would really happen.” Dean tried a little smile when he thought about how easily he brushed off that idea as a boy. Five pups later, and a husband who would pluck the stars from the sky if he asked for them made everything that went before seem lost in a forgotten time. “Some people thought omegas didn’t deserve to be treated the same as alphas. Like your Harley.” Dean added, doing a bit of unintentional psychology by using something Scout could relate to. “It got almost impossible for them to be with the people they loved 'cause of what they are. It was real hard for me to be an omega when I fell for you. If things go bad again and you ever have a little pup of your own, then maybe you’ll understand.”

“I would never try to palm it off on someone else.” Scout knew how much that one smarted. Soon regretting that dig as well when he saw Dean filling up. “Were you really glad Bobby kept me?” Scout paused for a second, staring into Dean’s eyes like he was trying to hypnotize him with a virtual truth serum. “I want you to be honest. Just this once.”

It killed Dean inside that Scout would even have to ask.

“Yes. Of course, I was. Don’t tell anyone, but I cried like a girl. So did Daddy. We were so happy we got our little boy back. I’ve loved your father with every last bit of me since we were children.” Dean didn’t bother wiping the tears away this time. “Do you honestly think I wouldn’t want something beautiful that came from him? I was trying to do the right thing so you would be safe… that’s all.”

“I don’t know what to think anymore.” Scout sighed. Dean could see a little chink of doubt open up in his defensive armour. He reached for his baby’s hand.

“What does your heart say?”

………. «» ……….

Sam was desperately trying to get comfortable in a stupidly small bed. Struggling to ignore the chaotic backdrop of rowdy pups and sickening displays of affection every time he poked his head out the door. He kept a lot from Dean. The pain in his chest was getting harder to shrug off. A constant itch at the back of his throat threatening to make him cough until he puked up blood. He contracted the virus from an alpha officer during the last campaign, clueless to the poison that was ravaging his system. A modified CAV-2 vaccine to deal with respiratory symptoms was still in production. If it was related to the hepatitis virus like experts predicted, a shot might get you four years grace with less side effects on a good day. No one knew what the long-term damage would be. A mutant strain that couldn’t be stopped from spreading. Careless junkies and teenage spit-swapping welcoming in a plague with open arms. 

Antibiotics got it under control a few decades before, but it was 50/50 now. Survival dependent on a strong natural immunity. The government could never imagine how much havoc it would wreak when they set it free. Expecting the double recessive omegas to be completely helpless was a monumental fucking fail. Canine traits meant it had the opposite effect, leaving alphas dropping all over the place. Scared authorities not sure who would be targeted next. A new age once helped dissolve the memory of enforcement brutality. Long abandoned clinics now only filled with empty space and rats. This time, the terror would be relentless. No amount of begging could appeal to a conscience that didn’t exist. There were so many different types of adenovirus, but this one was different. Like it was on a single terrible mission to lay the country to waste.

………. «» ……….


	7. Breakout

**7\. Breakout**

Dean could feel his breaking heart patter while he waited. Not exactly the response he hoped for when Scout slowly slid his hand away and folded both arms across his body.

“I wanna believe you.” Scout said softly. Dean dared a smile, but the surge of relief was soon swept away. “I just don’t understand how you could leave me… whatever the reason.”

“I never meant to leave you. Not really. Suppose I must have known Bobby would take care of you 'til we got home. It didn’t take much for me to run back to you.” The pause that followed was so thick, Dean could almost taste it. He tried to redirect the conversation to something else. A clumsy attempt to fill an awkward silence. “So, tell me more about this boy you like.”

“Why? Doesn’t matter. Daddy already gave me the third degree. I know you don’t want me to be with him, so you can cut the bullshit.”

“Scout!” Dean’s shock was written all over his face. The cherished bond with his first pup that took so long to perfect was disintegrating before his eyes. Their son seemed to have changed so much lately - and definitely not for the better. Dean didn’t make the connection. Scout was so close to presenting, his hormones were all over the place. He was frustrated and sulky. Never a winning combination when a parent who already pissed him off was grilling for more details about his secret desire to mate another boy. “Stop it. That’s not true.”

“Papa.” Scout glared at Dean like he was so done having to explain how he felt about Harley. “There’s nothing you can say to make me stop seeing him… so please quit trying. We just wanna be together.” Scout coloured up at the admission, and Dean was suddenly transported back to a memory of saying the same thing to John when he realized his heart belonged to Castiel forever. He reluctantly pulled away.

“Okay.” Dean conceded sadly. “I’ll leave you alone for a bit, if that’s what you want.” He waited for a denial that never came. Resigning himself to being blown-off again before going back down to Cas for another cuddle of sympathy. Dean didn’t even have to ask. Castiel reached out when he saw the sorrow in his eyes, holding him close and inhaling the sweet scent of his omega. “You said you knew who told him… how do you know?” Dean said suddenly, desperate for answers. “Did Scout say who let the cat out?”  


Castiel didn’t want Dean to be mad with Bobby after everything he’d done for them. Trying so hard to set that boy on the right path over the years.

“He might have mentioned it.”

“Don’t try an' fucking gaslight me, Cas.” Dean set his shoulders straight in a pitiful attempt at dominance. “I know what you said. Who was it?”

“It doesn’t matter. The damage is done, and Scout’s still on lock-down, Dean.” Castiel had to stick with dishing out some justice - shit as it was. He usually took charge of dealing out pup punishments. Dean was unusually weak when it came to a battle of wills with Scout. Castiel knew exactly why.

“Cas. Tell me.” Dean refused to budge an inch until he got what he wanted.

“Bobby.” Castiel sighed, after an excruciating pause.

“What?” Dean looked gobsmacked. “Why would he do that?”

“He would never do it deliberately.” Castiel soon rose to his defense. “I think maybe our son turned master manipulator for the afternoon. You know how much Bobby loves Scout. Wouldn’t take much to charm out all those secrets.”

Sam was never far away, and dropping off again was impossible with all the drama. He had no intention of muscling in on family stuff, but Dean had to see the bigger picture before it was too late. Unreasonable teenagers should be way down on his list of priorities compared to the really scary shit that was out there.

“Don’t write Bobby off as a traitor just yet.” Sam offered quietly, when he came through for another glass of water. “It doesn’t matter why it slipped out. It’s done. You just gotta try and make Scout understand why you felt that was the only option left back then.” Dean was more forgiving than Sam expected after he mulled it over for a minute.

“I don’t blame him. It was my fault.” Dean whispered. Fresh shame rearing up at the memory. “We might not have him now if it wasn’t for Bobby. I can’t even think about that.”

Sam pretended not to hear, deliberately turning his attention to Castiel.

“Cas, I know it’s late an' all, but I wanted to ask you about going down the precinct tomorrow if I feel up to it. I need to have a rifle through the files and find out for sure if some of your officers are legit.”

“Really?” Castiel tilted his head to give Sam a quick once over. “I’m not sure you’re up for a spy mission.”

“I’m fine. I just gotta shake this stupid sickness… whatever it is.” He added quickly. “But I can’t stop thinking about what Bobby said. He seemed pretty sure he was on to something with that damn virus.”

Sam refused to acknowledge the personal link. Detouring to try and figure out why most omegas seemed to have a natural immunity. He was scared for Maya, but the fact both her parents were carriers never occurred to him. Sam and Jess both had the recessive gene passed down from their mothers. He zoned out again. Dean helped his brother to sit when he started muttering to himself. It just sounded like a load of long words strung together in a sort of sentence. Dean was finding it hard to keep up. “There are no betas left, so normals are vulnerable if they carry the omega gene… but why?”

“Hey. Focus.” Dean snapped his fingers in front of Sam’s eyes. “You’re not makin' any sense.” Sam suddenly jerked his head up when he was apparently struck by an epiphany.

“I think I know why so many alphas are susceptible to an omega disease.” Dean’s face was a picture of blank ignorance. Sam almost smiled. He didn’t bother waiting for a response. “The lack of natural breeding over the last twenty years must have caused a genetic bottleneck.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean asked, through a squint. Sam didn’t get chance to explain. “Anyone can get it? Sam?” He looked serious. His brother’s spectacular decline over the last couple of days was more than enough evidence something bad had dug its claws in deep. Even for Dean. “What if you got it?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m built like a quarterback.” Sam tried to smile, but he was full of it. He couldn’t even bring himself to look Dean in the eye when he lied. The dreadful facilities enforcement set up might have been abandoned lately, but that wouldn’t stop some hard-line alpha extremists from trying to stop omegas passing on their special gene. Dean used to hate the fact the government didn’t think it was pure. He tried to forget over the decade that followed. Intending to mate them off so they wouldn’t cause any trouble and then sterilize them. Sketchy blood laws just a way of getting all their DNA on a database. Thirteen years later, plans for world domination were long forgotten, but there was a technical loophole Sam hadn’t addressed. He gulped down some water like he was dying of dehydration. “A couple of weeks ago, I heard a rumour that fear of spreading something went from unclean omegas to anyone. I know it’s not true what they say about you, Dean, but some files are still a secret. Maybe that list is growing all the time. What they had planned about eradicating the omega gene, I mean.” Sam still had a lot of guilt over a few babies who never got a real chance at life. “A handful managed to slip through the gaps. Some got forgotten. I guess it worked both ways. The blood laws never got changed. We had so much to do and all that paperwork was a fucking nightmare. I’m sorry, Dean, I must have missed it.”

Dean opened his mouth, but nothing came out. There wasn’t a thing he could say to make any of that sound less terrifying. Castiel wrapped both arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze.

“Then, there’s nothing to stop them.” Castiel murmured, without thinking. Cursing himself in his head when he felt Dean tense in his embrace. “It’s okay, pumpkin. You know I’ll always keep you and the pups safe.”

Dean gave in to the touch without a second of hesitation. Cas never had to rely on sweet talk to make his husband submit. The art of seductive persuasion was more like a bit of imaginative foreplay. Dean let go completely when Castiel held him close, the wonderful smell of protection smothering his omega with a warm distraction from the revelation Sam just dropped like a brick.

Scout lay awake most of the night, fitful and restless. Young skin crawling with the need to touch his omega again. He turned over on to his stomach and covered his ears, longing to block out the breathless grunts of passion drifting across the landing. Dean and Castiel were always making out in front of the pups, but made sure they kept the hard-core stuff safely locked behind their bedroom door. Scout knew exactly what they were doing. No doubt his dad was cashing in his reward for being the protective father. Playing the macho hero when it came to taking care of a family he adored. Scout never really understood Castiel didn’t have to play act anything. Every single second of devotion to Dean and their babies came straight from his heart.

It only made Scout want to understand what that felt like. Experience the level of sexual pleasure his parents seemed to indulge in on a disturbingly regular basis. He couldn’t even pretend to care about anything else anymore. Keep in line. Follow the list of crappy rules.

………. «» ……….

Harley was shaken awake just after midnight. So startled to see Scout looming over him, he never thought to ask how the fuck he got in.

“What?” He gasped in alarm, the dim world still hazy from sleep.

“I’m running away. I want you to come with me.”

“What?” Harley said again. “Why?”

“So we can be together, of course.” Scout replied flatly. Not sure why he had to answer such a stupid question while he rummaged about in a hastily-filled pack. Scout quickly stripped off his shirt so he could swap it for a hoodie. Haven was painted with a wash of sunshine during the summer, but the nights sometimes drew in chilly. “C’mon. Let’s do it.”  


Harley couldn’t seem to drag his gaze away from the firm tanned shoulders, defined alpha chest. Watching the muscles twitch under a beautiful expanse of tight golden skin. Scout had been hiding the puppy patches slowly spreading across his body. Harley seemed to like them.

“But your parents would be worried sick.” He managed at last, swallowing down some drool.

“I doubt it.” Scout shrugged. Not sure how much he should share, but he may as well get it all out now and have done. Harley was the only boy he would ever want. He looked pretty scrappy when he had his mind set on something. In danger of letting that self-control slip, just like his dad when a soft warm omega was begging to be touched. Scout licked at his lips. “They don’t really care about me. They wanted to give me away when I was a baby.”

Harley found that very hard to believe. Stunned into a few seconds of silence.

“That can’t be true. Your dad’s always on your case.”

“Only 'cause he gets some pervy kick out of hunting me down to impress Papa and get his rocks off. I don’t really know what happened.” Scout couldn’t let himself think about how much just up and disappearing would hurt his family. All he cared about was getting Harley on his own so they could get down to some heavy petting without the threat of his dad screwing it up. “Papa said it was to keep me safe, but I think it was just an excuse. He never told me what scared him so bad.”

“Scout.” Harley mumbled, consciously fighting the desire to pull his alpha into bed. “I dunno… my dad’s sick. I don’t wanna worry him.” Harley tried to reach for Scout’s hand when he frowned back in confusion. Harley soon gave in when faced with the grip of a possessive alpha who had no idea why it was even up for discussion. Scout suddenly doubted the depth of Harley’s affection for him. “I want us to be together – I do.”

“Looks like it.” Scout hated how pathetic that one boy could make him feel. Growing emotional dependence on each other sealing their fates together.

“Hey.” Harley gently stroked the back of Scout’s hand with shaky fingertips, leaning up to give him a smooch for good measure. “Don’t be like that. You know I do.” He worried his lip. Harley didn’t really want to go, but he couldn’t bear the thought of them being parted for a second longer. Scout waited impatiently for him to make that one decision that would change the course of their lives forever. “Okay.”

………. «» ……….

Dean woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window. He rolled on to his back and sent Cas to check on Scout before they headed downstairs for breakfast. More than happy to stay in bed for a bit and soak in precious memories of being stuffed full of alpha the night before. Castiel scanned their son’s empty room with a familiar sigh of despair. Starting to panic when he noticed Scout’s favourite backpack wasn't sitting in its usual spot at the end of his bed. He ran down to the kitchen to find someone cleaned out the coin jar and left it empty on the counter.

Dean made a little hum of contentment when he stretched out lazily between the sheets. He suddenly stopped cold. Castiel was yelling frantically for Dean when he doubled-back and realized a pair of muddy sneakers were missing from the rack in the hall.

Scout was gone.

………. «» ……….


	8. Abandon All Hope

**8\. Abandon All Hope**

Harley and Scout were miles away by the time Dean was forced awake by the tremor in Castiel’s voice. The boys already hitched over the state line on their way north, with no real idea where they were going. Eventually securing a bumpy ride in the cab of a pick-up after some guy took pity on two teenage runaways holding hands on the side of the road, with a dollar twenty between them. Harley was asleep on Scout’s shoulder.

Castiel was back upstairs in a few seconds, roughly pulling on some pants and searching the dresser for his cell.

“What?” Dean was watching him in confusion, already annoyed he got disturbed from a blissful sleep. “Cas? What’s going on?” Castiel mumbled something under his breath while he yanked on a jacket and gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek before bolting out again. “Cas?” Dean was getting nervous.

“I’m going to find your son.”

“How come he’s only my son when he’s in trouble?” Dean sat up with a start. Something about the way that sounded like an accusation pissed him off. “You’re his father - Hawkeye.” Dean added. A sarcastic reminder Cas might have let his security status slip for a second. Castiel flinched at how much it stung when Dean usually called him that with so much affection.

“Don’t you dare blame this on me.” Castiel stopped dead, staring at Dean over one shoulder in astonishment. “You’re the one who gave him a free pass to do what the hell he likes, and I have to pick up the fucking pieces. If you hadn’t let him get away with murder for the last thirteen years, we might not be having this conversation.” Castiel wished he could take that back as soon as he saw the hurt in Dean’s eyes. He seemed to be stunned into silence. Dean knew he made a mistake in leaving their pup behind. One stupid mistake and he wanted to pay for it, but that was a low blow. Dean would hate to believe Cas didn’t think he did a good enough job of raising their children. Every one of those painful emotions showed on his face, and Castiel knew at once he said something he shouldn’t. He rushed back to the bed, blinking hard before he grabbed for Dean’s hand. “I’m so sorry, baby. I don’t know why I said that, I didn’t mean it.” He was begging on his knees without a second thought. “Please forgive me.” Castiel buried his face in Dean’s neck. “God. I've turned into everything I always hated in my father.”

“That’s not true.” Castiel heard a broken whisper skim across the top of his head. “You’re nothing like him, Cas.” Dean tilted Castiel’s chin up with the tip of one finger. “You gave up everything to look after us. Don’t think I don’t know that… even if I don’t always say it.”

“Dean.” Castiel rested his husband’s face in one palm and held him there, just so he could stare into his eyes. “You’re wonderful with the pups. You always give me hope, even when there is none. I love you so much.” Castiel drew Dean into a hug. When he finally pulled away, he could see helpless tears budding. “Hey.” Castiel gently touched Dean’s face again. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll find him.”

“I know you will.” Dean forced a smile, leaning his cheek against Castiel’s hand.

Dean was only left with more questions than answers. Willow got up when she heard all the shouting, and almost bumped into her father on the landing. She could tell he was upset.

“What’s the matter?” She yawned, delighting in the fact she was going to beat her brother to the bathroom that morning. Her glow of victory didn’t last long. “Where’s the jerk?”

“Go and sit with Papa.” Castiel commanded. Willow was frowning at him from underneath a mess of sandy hair. “Now.” She obeyed without another word when Castiel used his daddy voice. There was something in it that made her stomach turn over. Willow hurried away and slipped in next to Dean. She gave him a cuddle, but neither of them really understood why. Dean was shaking in her arms. Castiel never even raised his voice to one of the pups, and Dean saw the concern reflected in his eyes.

“What happened?” Willow murmured against his chest.

“Nothing, baby.” Dean held his daughter close and stroked her hair where it tickled his cheek. He didn’t want Willow to know how scared he was. Dean had done an awesome job of convincing everyone he was the most well-adjusted omega on the planet. All his battle scars were on the inside. “Don’t worry - it’s gonna be okay.”  


Willow snuggled up to him while they spent a few minutes stealing each other’s warmth. She could hear his heart pounding with fear.

“Did Scout make you sad again?” It was so innocently sweet, Dean could feel his emotions threaten to spill out. He took in a deep breath, hoping she would actually buy his bullshit.

“Yeah. Just a little, but I’ll be alright.”

………. «» ……….

Scout watched unfamiliar scenery rush past the window. Harley finally stirred when the truck pulled into Sioux City and Scout hopped out, encouraging the other boy to brave the jump by promising to catch him. They looked like tiny dots on a barren landscape. Two little boys abandoned on the side of a highway. Neither of them realized how desperate they looked, huddled together in front of a decaying roadhouse. Suddenly the idea of going on the run didn’t seem so bright, even when the sky was drenched with russet beams of early morning.

“Scout?” Harley murmured quietly. Leaning in for another hug after he got spattered with dust when the pick-up pulled away. “I’m scared.”

“Hey.” Protective alpha instinct kicked in hard when Scout saw the childlike despair in those beautiful eyes. “I know…. but we’ll be okay.” Harley guessed his mate was just trying to make him feel better. “We had to do something. I don’t want anyone to take you away from me.”

Harley fell silent while he stared around the empty parking lot.

“I don’t get why you keep going on about that.” He screwed up his nose, wondering if Scout had neglected to share. “Did they say something?”

“No, not really.” Scout didn’t seem to wanna let go of Harley’s hand. “I just know what Papa said 'bout those people my dad works with. I think you might be like him, Harls. You kinda smell the same.”

“We do?” Harley replied, not sure that was a good thing.

“Hmm.” Scout didn’t really understand why it mattered. Omega was just a word he heard his dad use sometimes. Usually when he was trying to be cute and make Dean blush. “Then Daddy said it was all happening again, and I couldn’t stand it.” Scout felt hot tears threaten to fall. Lip trembling at the thought of them ever being ripped apart. Harley snuggled a bit closer. He was told not to talk about it. Scout knew he was shy, but it wasn’t just that. Harley was shit scared someone would come banging on their door in the middle of the night and drag his mom off to fuck knows where.

“I heard my dad talking about having to move away 'cause some people wouldn’t like them being together, but I thought everything was okay now.” Scout had to think about it for a second.

“I guess not.” He sighed. “They just hid it better.” Harley didn’t know what to say. That was pretty deep for a thirteen-year-old kid who never stepped beyond the borders of his perfect haven. Scout picked up on a lot more than Dean and Cas ever gave him credit for. “It’s only a matter of time 'fore they try to split us up.” He added bitterly, remembering the pain in Castiel’s eyes when he thought about how long he waited for Dean. “I’m not gonna give anyone chance to say it.” He pulled up his pack and searched the bleak countryside in every direction, trying to figure out where to go next. “I dunno.” He mumbled. “Maybe I was panicking for nothing, but it’s done now. We just gotta keep going.”

“Go where?” Harley asked slowly. “Don’t you regret just taking off like that?”

“Nope.” Scout wrapped one arm around Harley’s shoulders in a gentle hug. “No… 'course not.” Scout pushed away the memory of his soft, warm bed and Dean’s homemade apple pie. “This is what I want. To be with you, where no one can tell us what to do.” He hesitated before moving in to peck his omega on the cheek. “I really like you, Harley Carter.”

Scout surprised himself at how serious that sounded, like he just wanted to hear it. Make it real somehow.

“I know you do.” Harley wasn’t built for a life on the road. He looked tired and fed up, but managed to breathe out a heartfelt reply. “I really like you, too.” Scout responded with a little smile, satisfied for now. “But what about my dad? He’ll call the cops for sure, and then we might not get to see each other at all if they come after us.”  


Scout made a little puff of contempt. He was cold and exhausted, still struggling to block out the erotic image seared into his brain after hearing his parents screwing.

“They won’t. I think my dad’s someone important in enforcement. He won’t say nothin'. He’ll come after us himself.”

That was actually worse. Harley never met Castiel, but he sounded terrifying. He slumped against Scout’s side.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” He looked close to tears. “And I’m so hungry, I feel sick.” They had to find something to make up for missing breakfast. Scout’s heart sank. An impulsive decision now making him responsible for keeping his boy safe. He couldn’t even think about the day after – or the day after that. He pulled a Winchester special, and pretended everything was fine.

“I’ll look after you.” Scout cradled Harley’s waist, giving him a sensual kiss that left them both breathless. “Promise.”

………. «» ……….

Castiel didn’t want to leave Dean alone to sulk over a fight that should never have happened, but he had to protect Scout from a world he worked so hard to make better. Neither of them knew how their kids would present, but he suspected Scout might have got pushed into it just like he did when he scented Dean for the first time.  


Castiel had no idea who would be next. Mary. Jessica’s mother. Dean. His babies were still too young to be sure, but the implications were petrifying. Some alpha extremists were breaking their necks to blame the threat of a pandemic on omegas. The government already preparing to put out a warning unregistered mating would be taken away in a pitiful attempt to stop them from breeding before they resorted to rounding up alphas for quarantine. Castiel had a lot of sway in enforcement, but most people knew where his heart belonged. He tried to make a difference over the years. Taking on young recruits, educating them to view their new world free of bigotry and hate. It wasn’t enough.

A social meltdown was bubbling under a fragile surface of superficial equality. He knew Dean might get sick if Sam had caught the virus, and Castiel remembered something he hadn’t felt for so long. Fear. It crept up behind him when he wasn’t looking and gave him a bitch-slap.

He ignored the wrench in his stomach when he got to the tail end of Eighth Street. Castiel imagined if his son felt anything like the way he did for Dean, Scout would have wanted Harley to go with him on some stupid road trip that could only end in disaster. The same longing that pervaded every thought. Every inch of his soul. Wondering why an officer like Carter would fall in love with an omega. He was probably a normal carrier - never expecting his son to present. Castiel breathed out a sigh when he tapped on the door. He might have a lifetime of experience, but understanding how his son’s heart worked was a mystery.

Sam intended to check on the local facilities after their visit to enforcement in the morning, but all his well-laid plans would have to wait. Sam never cracked open an eye, even with all the pandemonium kicking off outside his bedroom. Dean got the other boys up and dressed, waiting for Cas to bring him some good news. He eventually sent Willow to check on Sam, but she couldn’t even raise a sigh. Dean belted upstairs when Willow started crying. Dean shook him, called his name. Nothing worked. Cold and catatonic, Sam was fading fast. Dean knew in that moment, his perfect world was gonna come crashing down. A debt for ignoring the deceitful voice inside his head had finally come due. His brother was slipping away, their son was missing and his precious Cas was in danger of losing the calm, dominant control Dean loved so much.

………. «» ……….


	9. Resistance

**9\. Resistance**

Dean was struggling to hold on to his own little utopia. Ignoring the whispers down town about how fast social unrest was mounting outside the sanctuary of Haven. Alphas were calling it the apocalypse virus, and praying they would be spared. Most people believing any poor bastard unlucky enough to have a weak immune system could be at risk, frightening statistics slowly filtering in from every state. Code green clearance was a thing of the past, soon to be replaced with the threat of all alphas being on lock down until they could be sure how to stop them from spreading it to anyone else. Dean slammed the possibility behind a fragile wall of denial. The thought of him having to be without Cas for more than a day at a time was enough to keep him lying awake all night.

Authorities knew everything had gone sideways. Enforcement officers were gradually being called in for testing, registered omegas unlikely to have the same luxury of going in voluntarily. The underground resistance was silently gathering support and Bobby was still involved on the down low, making a point of dragging out fragments of information from some contacts he kept in touch with over the years. He didn't say much to Dean. Bobby wanted him to hang on to the happiness he found with Castiel until everything else was lost. No one imagined the system would ever get so bad again, but they weren’t prepared to take any chances. This time it was personal.

………. «» ……….

Castiel was about to try the door again when Carter burst out, demanding an explanation. It looked like he was expecting him.

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know.” Castiel answered breathlessly, hoping against hope he might have been wrong. The blind panic in Carter’s eyes said it all, so trying to screw him over with some colourful crap wasn’t even worth a shot. “He never said a word about leaving.”

“Well, you’d be the expert on that.”  


Castiel fought to keep his mouth shut. Telling Carter to cram all that sarcasm up his ass wasn’t the most constructive way to help find their boys.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Carter stopped just in front of Castiel, decades of unspoken accusations dangling between them.

“Going on the run with your omega. I’ve always suspected Harley was going to present one day, but it looks like your son sniffed him out before I got the chance to clue him in.”

“Don’t be an asshole.” Castiel said blankly. “I’m just as worried as you are. I had no idea they were together last night.”

Carter stared back at him for a second before his shoulders dropped in defeat.

“I know.” He sighed. “But you and Dean settled here. I just wanted to keep my family safe, Castiel. It was no secret in enforcement you found a good place to hide away all this time. I never thought my boy would end up with a mate so young. You gotta help me find him.”

Castiel forced his rigid expression away. He was terrified about Scout being out there somewhere, but Harley was in much more danger. He patted Carter’s arm in sympathy.

“You know I will. They can’t have got very far.”

“But why?” Carter shook his head. “Why would he think they had to run away? Did you say something?”

“Of course, not.” Castiel frowned, resenting the implication he would ever make Scout think he should be ashamed of falling for another boy. It wasn’t just insulting, it was fucking stupid. Carter knew how much Castiel had sacrificed to be with the man he loved. Their story fuelled the gossip mill down at central for years.

“What about the border patrols?” Carter asked suddenly. “You think they might get picked up? I’m guessing those bastards got your office on speed dial.” Central recently set up a new division to try and stop people from jumping state lines now the virus was firmly on the map. Runaway omegas were in danger of being hunted down like animals. Even border coyotes down south wouldn’t touch them. Castiel didn’t like it, but he was only a man on the ground. Those orders came right from the top. Just giving him one more reason to hope Sam would be voted in.

………. «» ……….

Dean was almost frantic by the time he calmed Willow down enough to watch the boys. Poppy was pulling at his hand for some attention, but he was too concerned about Sam to notice. He had to get his brother to hospital as soon as he could. People were so afraid they might catch something now, Dean wasn’t sure what to do. The local one was miles away, and an unconscious Sam was a dead weight. He sent a desperate message to Cas before making the mistake of trawling the net for symptoms. All that came up were hyperlinks to CAV-1. An infectious canine hepatitis ultimately resulting in liver failure. Sam’s organs would start to shut down, eventually slipping into a coma he might never come back from. Priority suddenly shifted from backing Sam all the way to the Whitehouse, to saving his life. Dean picked up his cell to make a call he could have done without. Jess answered after a couple of rings. Dean had no idea how to tell her, so it all came blurting out before he could stop himself.

Maya insisted on talking to him. Guilt hitting hard with how much of a bitch she’d been to her dad lately. Dean felt about as useful as a hole in the head when he heard Jess crying softly in the background. All he could do was try and reassure them Sam was going to make it, despite the fact his insides were churning. Jess promised to come down to Haven the next day.

Castiel hadn’t forgotten Sam wanted them to go into town together later so they could paw over the files for a bit and come up with a plan, but soon abandoned a trip to the office when he read Dean’s text. He reluctantly cut the conversation short to go comfort his husband instead, promising to call Jackson later if he heard from Scout, or if any reports came in via the office. Hoping Carter might get a message from Harley before the day was out. Castiel wanted to tear up every corner of the world to find their boy, but there was nothing they could do until he got a lead, and Sam must be a dribbling mess if Dean was prepared to call his mate back instead of letting him start the search for Scout. All he could think about on the way home was how much he missed that kid. Another night out there in the dark was a horrifying thought. Carter had opened his eyes to just how painfully vulnerable those boys were.

The only mission now scribbled on his agenda was to get Sam to Hutchinson. Dean eventually managed to stir his brother awake but he was listless and so clammy, there was sweat sticking to his back. Castiel bundled the kids together and dropped them over the road with a disjointed explanation. He had no option but to leave Mary and John dealing with the fallout of knowing Sam had returned to Haven. They had no time to welcome him home.

………. «» ……….

Dean spent the quiet trip back wondering how his beautiful life could have gone so horribly wrong. He was staring aimlessly out the window when they reached the end of Eighth Street, just catching a glimpse of the calm surface of dragonfly pond shining through an arch of saplings. Dean thought about wandering down to their little fishing spot. Touching the weathered sign where he once taught Scout his letters. Broken heart temporarily filled with happier memories of running a plump finger around every line and curve.

Dean was mentally shattered and almost sick with worry by the time they got home, determined to visit his brother again in the morning. Sam was comfortable for now, but Dean was living on a knife edge. Most of the afternoon passed them by with no news. Cas settled the other pups early that night so he could give Dean every last drop of attention. Dean was almost inconsolable by the time dusk rolled in again. Castiel knew how bad he was suffering and coaxed him through to their bedroom. Not really expecting him to be in the mood for making out, but hoping the temptation of a warm alpha was too much of a distraction to ignore after a day straight from hell. Castiel collapsed on the bed. He leaned up to pull at his omega’s waist and dragged Dean in between his thighs so he could reach round to palm his ass.

“I know you got other stuff on your mind, sweetheart, but I wanted to apologize for what I said this morning. I don’t wanna fight when everything else has gone to shit.” Castiel gave him a couple of seconds to catch up. Dean just sighed, and reached for his hand.

“No, Cas - you’re right. I just wanted to make it up to him, you know.” Dean said thoughtfully. “Even if it was only in my own head. I never expected Scout to find out… and now I feel a million times worse 'cause he thinks I kept that from him on purpose.”

“C’mere.” Castiel started to stroke tender caresses up and down Dean’s back until he felt him shiver under the brush of eager fingertips. Dean just wanted Cas to take him away. Take him away from the pain of imagining what their baby must be going through. Soon giving in to the urgent touches against his skin and the helpless desperation in Castiel’s eyes. Knowing how much he needed it too.

Castiel enticed Dean into bed so they could lay side by side in a snug embrace. As usual, they got a bit carried away. It didn’t take long before Castiel was running his tongue along the length of Dean’s throat and winding their bodies together. The benefits of an erotic diversion easily swaying Dean close enough to let Cas slip both hands down the back of damp shorts. Still unable to resist the lure of alpha pheromones and loving kisses. Castiel shimmied down the bed. Nuzzling against a pert omega cock and mouthing at the bump while he eased Dean’s legs apart to feel those perfect hips jerk up to get more friction. Castiel closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensation. Feeling the heat in his stomach build while he rucked against Dean’s body.

Castiel grabbed at the inside of Dean’s thighs to lift him up so he could slip off his jeans, shorts coming down as well in his eagerness to feel all that soft omega skin wriggling in his hands. Dean spread his legs wide, the beautiful honeyed scent of want snaking up between them and drawing Castiel in like a drug. All resistance flowed away when he teased shaky fingers under Dean’s body with sweeping strokes that made his hole pulse with fresh slick. Castiel pushed his rigid cock up against slippery seduction, gasping in little breaths of desire. Dean was pleading to be filled by his alpha, a dangerous dependency shining through green eyes. Castiel quickly swallowed the sound, hushing him with a gentle dip of his tongue and sealing Dean’s mouth against his own. Dean reached down between them, playing with the end of Castiel’s dick until it was dripping with arousal. Dean was begging Cas to come inside him, so he stripped naked before flipping his mate over. Dean lifted himself up on his knees, lowering his head in submission when Castiel pressed the tip of his cock against his ass. Dean felt every prod of wet heat rub against his skin before sinking inside him with one firm slide. Castiel dug the tips of his fingers into Dean's skin, making love to him with a skillful gentleness any alpha would envy. Castiel came so hard, he let out a deep growl that trailed off into Dean’s name when he collapsed beside him. Reaching out for a cuddle and sighing a satiated breath into the pillow.

Dean curled up next to Cas in the warm aftermath of some make-up sex. Listening to the calm breaths of sleep beside him only got Dean to thinking how his husband seemed unnaturally resistant to the virus. He spent so much time with alpha officers down at enforcement, but never showed so much as a sniffle. Dean suspected the incubation period must be a few days at most, but Cas was fine. There must have been something that made him immune, but Dean was too wrecked to give it much thought. Sam catching it was one too many hits on top of everything else, and Dean longed to drift off into enchanted oblivion. Even if only for a little while. He closed his eyes and snuggled into the dip of his alpha’s back, but he couldn’t settle. Falling asleep wasn’t gonna happen any time soon, and he shifted restlessly under the sheets. Dean's mistake had finally come back to haunt him. He knew Castiel still blamed him for Scout taking off, even if he would never admit it again.  


Everything hurt. Scout was still missing and now Cas might have to stay down at central for screening until he could officially be signed off as clean. Dean slipped out of bed feeling like shit, not sure if his impromptu surfing session had turned him into a paranoid hypochondriac. He slumped over the bathroom sink in case he hurled, already spending the best part of a week ignoring a tender belly, sickness and fever. Dean fucked them all off for now, deciding to put everything down to stress and a really crappy day. That was so much easier than accepting something might be seriously wrong with him.

………. «» ……….


	10. Easy Pickings

**10\. Easy Pickings**

Scout would have stayed there forever, locked in a wet kiss that sustained him better than fresh air and sunshine. He expected to skip a meal or two now they were on the run, but Harley needed something to keep him going before he collapsed in Scout's arms. The alpha instinct to provide for a potential mate won hands down over the gnawing pain in his stomach.

Scout knew they were easy pickings just standing on the side of the interstate. They had to set about searching for a place to stay if they couldn’t find another sympathetic trucker to take them further north, imagining how helpless they must have looked. Two dusty runaways. It sounded too much like the title of a Tarantino movie to make Scout feel comfortable, but he shook off the building sense of dread. Harley was his priority now. He couldn’t lose sight of that, no matter how fast his heart was beating when he realized his pockets were almost empty.

“Okay?” Scout tried again after a few seconds of doubtful silence. “I mean it, Harls. I won’t let anything happen to you. You trust me, don’t you?” The boys wouldn’t hesitate to promise the stars to each other. Just like Dean and Castiel when they were young and in love. Scout thought the rest of the world simply faded away to nothing when his omega was wrapped around him. Harley eventually nodded, blurry eyes soon finding some imaginary point of interest between his sneakers. “C’mon, then. We gotta find somewhere to crash and get you a bite to eat. Maybe even rustle up enough cash for a motel.” Scout swallowed down a tight breath, secretly hoping Harley might give out a little reward for taking such good care of him.

“How?” Harley gasped, not daring to look up. Making out the sun was in his eyes. They had nothing left to pawn or sell, and he didn’t like the way a few errant barflies were staring at his butt when they fell out the roadhouse. Harley knew Scout could smell his scent sometimes. Lucky for them, he wasn’t quite mature yet. Scout would have a testosterone riot on his hands if a few wayward pheromones started to leak out without warning.

“I don’t know.” Scout admitted quietly. “But I’ll get it somehow… even if I have to rob something.”

“Scout.” Harley looked genuinely shocked. “I don’t want you to do that - it’s wrong.” Scout felt his cheeks heat up, desperate to reconcile being prepared to do anything to make sure his mate was safe with throwing himself headlong into the criminal justice system.

“I know it is, but I’m not gonna make you stay out here in the cold all night.” Scout knew his papa would be mortified he even gave the suggestion a casual once over. He guessed his dad might sort of understand. The desire to look after Harley was overpowering. Like he sensed it was his duty somehow. “You’re my responsibility now.”

“Thanks.” Harley blushed almost as pink as Scout. “But I don’t want you to think like that. This was my choice. No one made me go with you.” Going on the lam was starting to lose its novelty value when Scout took in their surroundings without the rose-tinted perspective. Not sure how they ended up on the south side of a strange city with darkness closing in. He wondered if they should just go back to the road, try to head north and away from a life in Haven without really understanding why. Scout was relentlessly tortured by a shed load of hormone-fuelled sensations. He loved dragonfly pond. It was home, comfort and everything that shaped him into who he was for almost fourteen years. The other pups were annoying little shits most of the time, but he wouldn’t have traded them in for anything. Scout wiped the back of his hand across misty eyes before he was in danger of showing his sensitive side. He only got so restless after finding out about being abandoned, even if it was only for a couple of days. It would take some serious penance for him to be able to trust his parents again, unintentionally punishing them for something that happened so long ago they hardly remembered. Dean more than made up for that one crappy decision, but the damage was done by then. Scout pushed familiar images aside to stop the tears from falling. Harley was different. He knew Scout wasn’t perfect, but he chose to stay with him anyway and that was some powerful persuasion. Harley snuggled against his side when they huddled together in a cute bundle on top of the bar steps. The smell of something wonderful drifted through the open door when another bum got turfed out on his ear. Harley could hear his stomach growl in response. His suffering quickly made the decision for Scout to brave the inside. He might be able to secure a handful of leftovers at the least if he inherited a spark of Winchester magic. Blue eyes sparkling with a certain amount of innocent charm.

Scout steeled himself to sneak in and make a grab for something, but he lucked out. A couple of duty officers were checking him out from across the street. Scout felt his heart jump into his mouth when he saw them start to walk over. He knew how much he looked like Cas, hoping they were far enough from Kansas for the resemblance to go unnoticed. Novak was a legend in the ranks. Scout would have to give a false name if they had the misfortune of being interrogated on the sidewalk.

Some enforcement patrols in remote parts of the states were still clueless to the unseen threat fast approaching their borders. Scout had no idea just how vulnerable Harley was. Some officers targeted omegas without really knowing why, not sure if those two were going to be trouble. The pair of them loitering outside a broken dive was suspicious as hell, but the little blonde one looked harmless enough hanging off the other boy’s arm.

“What you doing down here?” One officer asked as he approached, tipping his cap back out of habit. “This place ain’t nowhere for kids to be hanging out. Your folks know where you are?” Scout didn’t justify him with an answer, too busy perfecting plucky defiance on a firm jaw. Sharp teeth itching to spit out a curse instead. The man seemed to make a quick connection. “You an alpha?”  


Scout was dangerously defensive, snapping back a response before he put his mouth in gear.

“Who wants to know?”

“Little punk.” The officer laughed, nudging his partner in the side. The lad was entertaining if nothing else. “Don’t know what your story is, kid, but you’re sure up to something. How old are you?”  


Scout stuck out his chest and pushed himself up on his toes.

“Just turned eighteen.” He heard Harley swallow a gasp. Scout looked a bit older than he was, but only a moron with dodgy eyesight would buy that. Apparently.

“Hmm. Got any ID?”

“Left it in my other pants.” Scout was getting cocky, misplaced confidence steadily growing until he felt Harley grab for his hand. He was shaking. Scout was pushing his luck, but the other officer put a stop to it before he got the chance to nip someone. Omegas didn’t have to wear dog-tags anymore, but there were always a few tell-tale signs. Enforcement officers still knew what to look for. Harley had submissive written all over his pretty face.

“Wait… is that an unregistered omega?”

Scout shook his head, wondering why he had to go through someone else to get an answer. It just pissed him off.

“He can talk.” Scout deliberately ignored the smirk.

“Well, I had to ask. You all look the same to me.” The officer gave Harley a glance of distaste. The same one Dean experienced more times than he cared to remember when he was growing up. So much for progress. How Scout kept his hands to himself was anybody’s guess. One of the men must have seen the rebellious glint in those keen eyes, patronizingly petting the top of Scout’s head before backing away. “When you’re big enough, puppy.” The man grinned. Scout wanted to tell that prick his dad would kick his ass all the way across the state border if he touched one hair on his little hide. He managed to keep quiet, scared of drawing any more unwanted attention while they were trying to stay off the enforcement radar. Scout could see something dark hidden in that curved smile. “Off you go, then. 'Fore I change my mind and take you in. Don’t let me catch you boys down here again.”

Scout pulled Harley away by the hand before he got carried off by the scruff of his neck. Back to Plan B. He was going to try and beg a few dollars to secure a room for the night, fighting back a horrible feeling they hadn’t seen the last of officer screw you. He kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t being followed. The snarky one watched them a ways too long not to be creepy as fuck. Scout couldn’t explain the dull ache of unease that filtered through his canine senses. Harley was prize jail-bait however you looked at it. Any alpha with a knot to pop would want to find out what that boy tasted like. He managed to snare Scout’s heart without even trying.

………. «» ……….

Dean was still hunched over the washbasin when Castiel got up, disturbed from sleep by the emptiness in his arms. He was still possessive as ever. Holding on to Dean every night like he was scared to let him go in case he wasn’t there when he woke up.

“Hey… what’s the matter?” Castiel asked, concern building when he gently eased Dean’s hair back in case he needed to puke. “You sick?”

Dean didn’t want Cas to panic, and finding their son was more important. His husband was like a drooling attack dog when he thought Dean needed looking after.

“I’m fine, Cas.” Dean forced a smile when he lifted his head up. “Just scared shitless. I need you to find him.”

“I know, baby.” Castiel continued to tease a lock of damp hair between his fingers. “I will. I just didn’t think you’d want me to suddenly take off what with Sam in hospital and everything. You need help looking after the others.”

“My mom’s only across the road, Cas.” Dean leaned back, resting his head on Castiel’s stomach and taking in a few deep breaths to try and shift the nausea. “I can watch out for Sam. I don’t think I could take another night knowing Scout’s all alone out there.”

“Not alone.” Castiel said softly.

“Don’t get smart, you know what I mean.”

“Dean.” Castiel comforted. “I understand how you feel, but kids can be pretty resourceful in a pinch.” He gently bent his head to kiss the back of Dean’s neck. “We made it, didn’t we?”

“Cas.” Dean struggled to stand, leaning against Castiel for support in case his legs gave way again. “After twenty-four fucking years, yeah. Wouldn’t exactly call that a win.” Dean looked terrible in the bright light of the bathroom.

“We still made it.” Castiel refused to let Dean dismiss that so easily. He helped his omega stumble back to bed, almost carrying him most of the way.

“I know. Sorry, Cas. I just don’t feel right.” Dean murmured, absently rubbing one hand across his belly. “Like I know somethin' bad is gonna happen.”

“You’re not giving Scout enough credit for being a survivor if he really is an alpha.”

Castiel realized the slip as soon as it was out. Dean was sensitive enough as it was lately. It wouldn’t take much to send him spiralling down. Castiel tried to yank his foot back out his mouth when Dean glared up at him.

“What the hell does that mean?” The memory of sad green eyes last time things got a bit heated was enough to persuade Castiel to keep the peace. Humouring him usually worked like a charm when Dean wanted to be told how adorable he was.

“Nothing, sweetheart.” Castiel slid in next to him. “You know I love you. I spent my whole life wanting to look after you, make sure you know how far I would go to protect you.”

Dean blinked through the blackness, eyes shining. It was such a beautiful thing to say.

“Cas.”

“I just know what it feels like to want something so bad. Scout has the same blood running through his veins.” Castiel sighed, hoping it would be enough to make him strong. He had no idea where to start. “I’ll set out in the morning. See if any reports have come in from out of state.” They settled down together in the darkness, holding hands while they fell asleep. Dean’s fingertips kept flitting over a long-healed scar, faded and forgotten. Castiel’s blood was the key to salvation.

………. «» ……….


	11. Lockdown

**11\. Lockdown**

Dean hardly slept a wink. Cas was so restless during the night, he prodded Dean in the butt every time he turned over. That was usually a bonus, but it didn’t do a very dodgy stomach any favours. He could hear Castiel making incoherent whispers in his sleep. Betraying all the subconscious fear that tortured him in the dark, not knowing how long he would have to wait to hold his baby boy again. Dean still felt guilty as hell, finally giving in to temptation just before dawn. He gently shook his husband awake so they could talk. Cas would soon be gone, and Dean wanted to see Sam before they upped the ante in the search for Scout.  


Castiel once promised he would never leave his mate again, but this was getting serious. Dean couldn’t possibly tag along with four puppies in tow, and the need for Castiel to find their son had shot to the top of the list.

“Morning, babe.” Castiel growled against Dean’s neck, aiming for the silvery claiming bumps with a searching tongue. “You feeling any better?”

“Not really.” Dean sighed, tilting his head back so Cas could get at his throat. “Couldn’t sleep. I’ve been going over it all in my head, you know. Wishing I could go back and make it right.”

“It’s not your fault.” Castiel murmured against Dean’s skin. “I promised you I would find him, and I will.”

Dean seemed lost in thought while he let Castiel nip at him.

“You don’t think he heard us talking about missing out on bonding with me?” Dean mumbled, not bothering to wait for an answer. “Like I thought it mighta damaged him?”

“Dean.” Castiel reluctantly dragged his mouth away from the throbbing skin. “Stop it. None of this is helping. Honestly, I think him taking off like that runs a lot deeper.” Castiel sat back on his ass, pushing down his budding desire with the heel of one hand before he got carried away again. “You don’t know what it’s like to be an alpha.”

“Yeah, Cas. So you keep reminding me.” Dean suddenly curled up defensively, pulling both knees up to his chest to put some distance between them. “And you don’t know what it’s like to push out five pups.”

“Don’t be like that. You know how much I love you for having my babies.” Castiel didn’t try his luck. Dean was so fucking tetchy lately, and not just because Scout had done a runner. Dean hummed a vague response before pushing himself out of bed. “Dean?”

“What?”

“Talk to me.” Castiel begged, no coincidence he was still on his knees. “I don’t wanna leave while you’re like this.”

“I’m not like anything.” Castiel dropped his hands, staring down at his lap like he expected something to jump up and bite him. Dean swallowed hard, finally admitting a void was opening up inside him at the thought of having to say goodbye. “Just be careful. Come back to me.” Castiel’s eyes flicked up. “I’m really scared, Cas. I haven’t been without you for so long. What if Scout doesn’t want to come home?”

“He does, even if he doesn’t know it yet. I’m not my father, Dean. You told me that.” Castiel pasted his game face on, lips set in a rigid line of determination. Dean knew he was trying to hold back the emotion so his omega could stay strong. “I’m not gonna just file a couple of police reports and drag him across two states to try and fix something that doesn’t need fixing. Scout needs to know we’re behind him - all the way.” He coaxed Dean closer, soon running soft touches up and down his back.

“It’s not that. I’m worried about Sam, I feel like shit and now I have to face fuck knows how long without you here.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Castiel pulled him into a warm hug. Dean rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder, cheeks shining with fresh tears. “But you’re strong. You always have been.” Dean snuffled against him.

“I don’t feel very strong.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Castiel pressed a loving kiss in Dean’s hair. “With or without him.”

“Cas. Don’t say that. You’ll jinx it.”

Castiel gave Dean a tender smile at the memory of a time long ago when he heard that once before. All the lonely years apart seemed so unimportant since they mated. Castiel knew there was still a lost little boy in there somewhere, terrified of being alone again.

………. «» ……….

Scout’s heart finally stopped hammering by the time they skulked around a corner to dodge the suspicious glares of dick enforcement officers that put Scout on edge more than he wanted to admit. Harley was practically shaking with cold. Both of his hands felt like blocks of ice.

“You alright, baby?” Scout heard his dad say that so often to Dean, it just kinda slipped out. Harley didn’t reply, but he liked that. Hoping the way he leaned into Scout for comfort was answer enough. He damped down the persistent little voice telling him he wanted to go home.

The boys spent most of the evening begging for change and looking for a cheap motel. Scout soon had a bundle of crumpled dollar bills stuffed in his back pocket. Enough for a meal and a bed for the night. They were standing together under a flickering red light, both too naïve to understand the implication. Harley didn’t like the look of the place, peeling paint and dodgy electrics putting him off enough to try and drag Scout away by the elbow.

“Won’t they want a driver’s licence or something? Credit card?”

“Nah. Think we picked a really shady one.” Scout gave Harley a lop-sided smile, but it wasn’t returned.

“Great.”

“Hey. You got me now. I’ll never let anything hurt you.”

Scout was fighting hard to prove he wasn’t the rebellious little shit some people pegged him out to be. Despite the tingle of excitement he felt at the thought of them spending the night together, he wanted to treat Harley right. A moral legacy of the perfect role models he had at home etched into his subconscious like an unwritten law.

It was almost dark by the time they settled in. Scout pulled every blind down and tried the door at least twice to make sure they would be safe. He was still worried one of the officers might have recognized him and was already calling for back-up. Worst case scenario, Dean probably made Cas put an APB out. The boys had no idea if the police were looking for them. Scout figured that was the first thing Dean would go for when he realized their son was gone.

Scout bounced up and down on the bed like he found a novel outlet for his new-found freedom. Finally collapsing on his back, and gazing up at Harley with a sparkle behind his eyes.

“Come here.” Scout grabbed for the other boy’s fingers and tugged him down, mouths crashing together when he managed to secure that cute omega butt in both hands. Breathless gasps of desperation the only sound in a dingy back street motel room when the scent of virgin slick slinked up Scout’s nose and made his senses twitch. Harley never put up much resistance when faced with the killer cheekbones Scout got from his dad. He didn’t even attempt to fight it. They made out for a few minutes before Scout suddenly dropped Harley like a hot brick and sat up with a start.

“What the hell is that?” Harley gasped in alarm, close to passing out with shame when he realized Scout’s hands were covered in a sticky mess that must have come from him.

Scout was just staring back with his mouth open before daring to dab at his fingertips with the end of his tongue. He flashed the other boy a wicked smile like the devil just gave him a shove.

“I don’t know, but I really like it.”

Scout kissed Harley hard while something dangerous pulsed between his legs. A growing alpha knot he never really noticed before. Scout moved in like an Exocet missile, groping Harley’s ass with eager hands. He dragged a trail of wet kisses all the way down the soft omega neck until his mouth was hovering almost too close to the fluttering pulse. Scout threw Harley down and covered him with his body, desperate to rut against him and relieve the itch of desire that was making him impulsive. Scout eased Harley back, now on his knees between his legs. Spreading them apart and yanking down his pants so he could watch that beautiful slick leak out. He let his instincts take over when he felt that first spark of sexual need flow through him, rubbing one thumb along the inside of a slippery thigh. Harley reached up to wind both hands around Scout’s neck to pull him closer.

Scout opened his mouth wide, and they kissed again. Every sweep of Harley’s tongue across his own making him hum with pleasure. Harley was pushing his ass up, little omega cock growing firm with the new sensation. He was still too young to be forced into a heat, but the glands inside his body soon responded to so much unexpected arousal. Scout longed to feel the oil slip between his fingers again, and held a nervous breath when he tried a gentle caress by smearing it up Harley’s thighs. Harley spread his legs wide in invitation, surprised how much he wanted it. Not even feeling the pain when his hole opened up to every fumbling attempt to push searching fingers in deeper. Harley was a pliant mess of submission, completely helpless to resist the need to please a potential mate. Having his omega pinned fast beneath him sent Scout crashing into full alpha mode. He made an impatient grab for his butt, sharp teeth itching to claim. There was no mistaking the intent in those blue eyes.

“Harley.” Scout whispered, gripped by a strange feeling that suddenly came over him. Filling his senses without even knowing where it came from. “I wanna bite you.”

………. «» ……….

Castiel took Dean to visit Sam soon after the pups were settled with Mary. He knew it was bad news when the doctor beckoned him over, steering him away from the bay a bit too quickly. Panic set in when he heard about the dangers of Sam slipping into a hepatic coma. Dean’s blank expression seemed to prompt a better explanation. “His body can’t get rid of all the toxins building up in his bloodstream.” Dean couldn’t breathe. Everything started closing in until he felt insanely claustrophobic, scared he was going to pass out. Castiel had to hold Dean up while he listened to words wash over him and nodded in all the right places. Castiel could see he was fighting the desire to throw up. Dean didn’t even pretend to understand most of it, only catching a few fractured pieces of complicated bullshit strung together. The virus was attacking Sam’s liver, the CAV infection ravaging every cell like a vicious attack dog. “We had to move him to ICU. I’ll take you to him but I have to warn you, he’s only just holding on.” Castiel took in a shaky breath. Knowing Sam was such a stubborn bastard gave Castiel enough hope to believe he would pull through.

He held Dean’s hand tight while they walked down the stark corridors. He could feel the blood pumping through his husband’s fingers. Dean insisted on sitting by his bedside, and not just out of loyalty. Castiel said he would wait outside, understanding why Dean needed to go in alone. Having to watch his brother suffer the virus was bad enough, but seeing Sam just lying there in a hospital bed with tubes coming out of his arm almost broke him. He sat down with a bump, not sure what he was supposed to say. All he could do was let Sam know he was there, even though he guessed the conversation might be a bit one-sided.

“Cas has to leave when we get home.” The quiet voice trailed off when the realization hit, never expecting they would ever have to be apart again. “You know, don’t ever tell him I told you this - but I’m gonna be lost without him.” Dean forced a little smile when he reached out to pet the back of his brother’s hand. Nothing - not even a flicker of recognition. Dean was still trying to hold on to his breakfast. The pain in his stomach definitely not improved by the worry of a sickness he had no idea how to cure. Sam looked so ill, it was heartbreaking. Surrounded by a clinical wasteland of white walls and plastic sheeting. “C’mon, Sam.” Dean hung his head, completely helpless. “Stay with me, man.” Dean rubbed his hand across stinging eyes, forced to watch someone he loved stay on lockdown until he made his way back through the darkness. Broken thoughts drifted aimlessly between his brother and Castiel. Dean was struggling to stay hopeful. All he wanted was for Sam to wake up and call him a bitch, but that wasn’t the only thing pulling at his heart. Dean had no idea if he would ever see his baby again.

………. «» ……….


	12. Busted

**12\. Busted**

Dean forgot to tell Jess to keep schtum about Sam, realizing his mistake too late when Mary suddenly burst through a side door and almost gave him a heart attack. Her soft eyes were full of hurt and disappointment.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was so sick?” Mary whispered, rushing to her youngest with John by her side. Dean couldn’t even open his mouth to explain. Nothing would have justified keeping that to himself. He didn’t want his mom and dad to freak until they had to. Dean thought he was doing the right thing by everyone, but as usual it all turned to shit.

“I’m sorry.” Dean tried meekly, dipping his head to shield himself from the glare of betrayal reflected in his father’s eyes. “I just didn’t want you to worry. How did you find out he was here?”

“Jessica.” Mary replied bluntly. “She rang with a message when you didn’t pick up. Apparently, Cas is meeting them at the airport.” Dean’s mouth sank into a curve of shame. He nodded. “Why would you keep this from me?” Mary couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. Sam was rigid with fever, mumbling and twitching in restless sleep. The doctor already hinted he was fading fast. Dean didn’t think he should pass that one on just yet. He suddenly had a stab of panic.

“Mom? Where’s the kids?”

Mary glanced over her shoulder with a sigh.

“Willow took them home. I wasn’t sure about leaving Poppy as well, but Scout can help her. They’re old enough to watch the little ones, Dean.” Something about the way she said it made every maternal instinct rise to their defense.

“They shouldn’t have to. That’s not their responsibility. Besides - ” Dean hesitated. He may as well throw himself all in now while he was on a roll. “We don’t know where he is.” Dean cringed inside. Everything that fell out his mouth in the last two minutes made him sound like a dick. “He took off with a kid up the street a couple of days ago. Haven’t heard a yelp from him since.”

“Scout’s missing?” John made a frantic grab for his arm. “Jesus, Dean. Anything else you feel like dropping in the conversation?”

“We think he’s with an omega. I’m sorry, Dad.” Dean added quietly. “He’ll come back. I know he will.” Castiel inhaled a deep breath. Maybe if Dean said it enough times, he might believe it. “I’m scared for him, what with this virus an' everything. I don’t know how Sam got it. Probably from an alpha in Washington.” Dean didn’t share the news he felt close to booking himself a bed next to Sam. Mary and John having one son knocking on death’s door was more than enough for today. “They’re talking about rounding some up for blood tests.”

“I bet they are.” John tutted. “I always hated those enforcement bastards.” Castiel flinched, staring at a blank white wall just for something else to look at. “I knew all that tagging crap wasn’t over.”

“Dad… stop it.” Dean was too rattled to let an innocent mistake escalate into a screaming match. “Not all alphas are bad.” Dean sensed Castiel’s shoulders tense behind him. He almost gave Sam a prod just to try for some back-up. It felt like he was drowning in a puddle of humiliation.

“Dean, its fine.” Castiel pulled his mate to one side. “He’s just upset.”

“No, Cas. I’m not gonna let you take the blame for something that kept us apart for years. None of this is your fault.” Castiel didn’t say anything, but a little burst of love made his breath catch with the relief of being vindicated from Dean’s hissy fit the night before.

“I didn’t mean you, Cas.” John stumbled a half-assed apology when Castiel forced a forgiving smile.

“It’s like everything that stopped me and Cas being mated is coming back. I get why Scout took Harley away. That’s all they want too. To be together.” Dean seemed to understand his son a lot better when he said that out loud without thinking. He waited until Mary caught his eye. “You don’t know what it was like for us when we were young. You weren’t there.”

Dean saw his mom bristle. That was a bit harsh.

“I’m not doing this now, Dean.” Mary turned away. “I need to be with Sam.”

Castiel could have sliced through the silence with a machete. He decided to intervene before it got physical.

“Maybe we should check on the pups, sweetheart?” He attempted, guiding Dean towards the corridor. “Let’s go rescue Willow.”

Dean was so quiet on the way home, Castiel wasn’t sure he should leave at all. Seeing Sam in such a desperate state upset Dean much more than he let on, but Castiel knew he must be devastated. The mutated virus was changing, dodging every new medicine the authorities could throw at it.

Castiel hid his concerns behind well-placed smiles, unable to shake the memory of how sick Dean got the day before. Burning up with every nerve on edge. Cas didn’t tell him how much he hated to see his husband like that, always wanting to give Dean a much better reason to keep him up all night.

“Dean?” Castiel reached over to squeeze his hand. “If you don’t feel any better later, promise me you’ll go for a check-up at least. Just to make sure.” He added gently. Castiel had a spark of excitement an alpha couldn’t ignore, but he daren’t stack the plate much higher without the risk of forcing Dean into a complete collapse. Castiel never knew about the one meltdown Dean had in front of Bobby just before Scout arrived, but he understood that look. He was close to breaking. Castiel could still smell sweet omega warmth when Dean leaned closer, but it was run through with chaotic waves of fear. Every emotion busted up and bent out of shape.

Castiel knew there was a chance he could be called in for screening any day now. It was only a matter of time. He felt like he was unravelling fast, crawling ever closer to losing it completely. Leaving Sam back in Hutchinson hurt real bad, and now Castiel had to pick Jess and Maya up from the airport before going on a Scout hunt. There was nothing any of them could do except hope Sam’s battered body would start responding to treatment. Too much responsibility got dropped on Castiel's shoulders lately. Relentless pressure in danger of exposing the nick in his stoic armour if he left himself wide open. He worked so hard to craft a perfect life for Dean. Just the thought of having it all ripped away made his eyes fill up. He focused on the road and swallowed down the lump in his throat, wondering how much Dean really knew about what was happening outside in the big bad world.

“I think Sam knew something.” Castiel offered carefully, worried Sam might have fished a little too deep down at Bobby’s before he dropped. “I never had time to call him out on it, but it felt like a warning.” The hint his family might need some heavy alpha protection was still lodged in Castiel’s head. “Sam reckoned he wanted to check some stuff with Bobby, but everything got side-lined when Scout took off.” His priority was finding their son, but Castiel had a horrible feeling history was about to repeat itself. “You think?”

Dean was shifting around in his seat, valiantly trying to pretend it didn’t feel like his insides were about to drop out. The subtle confrontation with Mary certainly hadn’t improved his mood.

“I don't know. I just can’t deal with anything else right now. I keep thinking about all the sacrifices he’s made.” Dean sighed. “What if it was all for nothing?”

“Dean.”

“I’m not even playing at this point, Cas.”

“He’ll make it.”

“Don’t.” 

Dean made sure that conversation was over, so Castiel didn’t reply. They drove the rest of the way back to Haven in aching silence.

………. «» ……….

Dean moped about for most of the day after Castiel left. Just waiting for him to come home from the airport. Willow was already stuck in hyper-drive knowing Maya was coming to stay, but Dean hardly noticed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Sam. His brother always seemed so strong. Indestructible. Dean imagined he would go on fighting forever. Not get floored by something they couldn’t even see. It frightened Dean enough to seek out professional help, managing to slip in on an emergency just to please Cas. Really scared he might have picked up something serious.

There was no choice but to leave the children playing in the waiting room. He didn’t think it was fair to dump them all on Willow again, but that wasn’t the only reason he made out it wasn’t a big deal. Dean didn’t want the pups to suspect anything was wrong. A couple of tests and a routine once over, and he was all done. Dean didn’t like the way the doctor perched his butt on the desk opposite, staring back like he was stalling. Dean’s heart was thumping while he prepared himself for bad news.

“Well, you’re not sick.” The doctor said slowly. Dean dragged in a tight breath of relief. It didn’t last long. “You’re pregnant.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open with a little curse of disbelief. It took him a few seconds to scramble for acceptance before he managed anything else.

“Again?”

Fuck Castiel’s ninja sperm. Dean loved seeing the happiness in his alpha’s eyes every time a new pup arrived, but his timing sucked. With Sam off the grid in hospital, extremists had an open invitation to bring back the policies he tried so hard to stop. Dean felt his eyes start to sting. The advanced program wanted to concentrate on mass omega sterilization. With five pups and one on the way it was just a massive exercise in futility.

………. «» ……….

Harley was almost asleep in Scout’s arms, still tingling from knowing what it felt like to have possessive fingers caressing his body - inside and out. Scout kept fighting the guilt he had for telling Dean he hated him. If he never saw his parents again, that was the last thing his papa would remember. It was crushing. Scout missed home, and he knew Harley did too, but they had to keep going. Determined to make some kind of life for them away from Haven and the threat of overzealous enforcement officers. The boys were blissfully oblivious to the new manifesto. Border patrols were always on the lookout for potential carriers of the apocalypse virus. Indiscriminate hatred eventually got replaced with vulnerable targets. One of the officers already pegged Scout out as trouble. So intent on making promotion, the boys couldn’t have picked a worse place to hide out than Sioux City. Local government already issued a warning unregistered omegas would be taken off the streets to stop them from breeding with alphas now destined for quarantine. There was definitely something off about those two kids they bumped into earlier. The alpha puppy had too much mouth without the teeth to back it up. Maybe someone should bring him down a notch or two.

Harley stirred when Scout stretched out on his back. He smiled, but his heart felt like a lump of lead. Scout didn’t realize he was dangerously close to presenting. Knowing how much he wanted to bite his omega without really understanding why. Harley looked terrible. Castiel had tried to explain it all, but Scout hadn’t listened. Never believing how consuming that need could be until he experienced it for himself. Instincts wanted them to mate. Stake a claim on Harley at the least. He felt so torn. All Scout could see was quiet despair in the perfect gaze staring up at him. The boy he loved was wilting like a delicate bud cast in shadow.

“I know you want to go home.” Scout felt like crying. Harley tried to protest, but it was useless. Scout could see it in his eyes. He had to look after his mate, give him everything he wanted. If that meant taking him back to his family, then so be it. Scout wasn’t sure how much longer he could take the heartbreaking sorrow leaking from every omega pore. “I know you do, Harls. You don’t have to pretend anymore.”  


Harley finally let out all the emotions he kept back for days. Tearful gasps blurting out while his little body trembled in Scout’s embrace.

“I’m sorry… I just miss my dad. I know he’s sick. What if I never see him again?” Harley didn’t seem capable of anything more than a few shaky and disjointed sentences in between uncontrollable sobs aimed at Scout’s chest.

“It’s okay.” Scout whispered into the mess of blonde hair. Stubborn determination to make it on their own now replaced with acceptance. They weren’t ready. “I’ll take you home in the morning.”

“Really?” Harley sat up with a jolt. “You would do that for me?”

“Yeah.” Scout sighed, reluctantly conceding defeat. Blushing shamelessly when he realized just how important it was to make Harley happy. He got a long kiss as payment. Harley was dying of dehydration after leaking so much slick, and left Scout on the bed while he nipped out to pick up a soda from the ice box. Scout would never have let him go if he had any idea the border patrols had been on to them since they skipped through Lincoln. Harley was taking too long. Scout jumped up when something kick-started canine senses on to red alert. His pulse was pounding by the time he pulled the door open, just making out his boy’s perfect silhouette in the glow of rosy lamp light. Harley was backed up against the wall, both hands clutched against his chest in fear. There was no mistaking the outline of the same officer they had a run in with by the roadhouse.

“Hey.” Scout was on them before the men had any time to react. “Get away from him.”

“Alright. Take a breath, Cujo.” The officer smirked. A scrappy puppy desperate to pop his first knot wasn’t exactly a threat, no matter how much noise he was making. “Don’t worry, kid. We got a nice little place we can take real good care of your boy personally. If you know what I mean.” He gave his partner a secret smile. The look they exchanged made Scout feel sick. “Orders is orders, son. Enforcement told us to round up as many as we can. You might wanna take notes, pup. See how we do things down town.”

“You can’t do that. I got rights.”

“Have you? Eighteen, my ass.” The other man sneered. “Go home, kid. Think yourself lucky we ain’t booking you as well for lying to an officer of the law. State’s got a special place for omegas who smell like that.” The government agenda to stop them mating never changed, just lost in a pile of paperwork Sam missed. One of them made the mistake of pushing Scout aside.

“Leave him alone.” Scout was clawing and scratching at the man’s face, hell bent on leaving a mark the officer wouldn’t soon forget. He stopped dead when he heard the horrible click of metal. Harley was caught.

Scout was suddenly staring at him with desperation. There was nothing he could do. Painfully lacking enough in life experience to make the right decision. Fighting between tearing them apart and doing what was best for Harley while he was shackled to an asshole. Scout watched helplessly while they led the poor boy away with tears flooding down both cheeks. Scout knew right then he would be haunted by the look of despair in those beautiful eyes until they were together again.

………. «» ……….


	13. Pure

**13\. Pure**

Scout was still rooted to the spot in dismay. No idea what the hell he was supposed to do now to save Harley from such a dark fate. Two sets of paws wandering all over him was bad enough, but the threat of being locked up with a whole pack of them was more than Scout could take. Something feral sent him springing forward. Going in for another bout of protective violence when the sight of pure omega tears stirred his senses back to life. Scout made a last frantic grab for Harley, trying to pull him free from cruel bonds. Even with raw desperation aside, he was no match for two burly officers who already got the jump on him.

“Kid.” One of them turned to shoot Scout down a second time, batting him away like he was nothing. “I said go home. I ain’t telling you again. Flick out those claws one more time, and I’m taking you in.” Scout knew he was Harley’s only shot at making it, forced to quit while he could and plan an escape that would make his papa proud. “Lucky you’re one of us, or you might end up someone’s little bitch as well.” Scout dropped back, stunned a police officer would say something so horrible. He suddenly felt ashamed to be an alpha.

There was nothing more he could do. Harley was bundled into the back of a patrol car. Never saying a word before they took him away. Just staring over his shoulder with budding tears in his eyes, silently begging for his mate to help him. That was the only inspiration Scout needed, making the impulsive decision to go back to Haven and get his dad. Castiel was the only one who could save him.

………. «» ……….

Dean jumped up when he heard muffled voices outside. Holding on to Jess a bit tighter than expected when she arrived. Despite the role of keeping Sam’s ass in line, the years had been good to her. Dean thought she looked lovely. The only hint she was falling apart inside were faint lines of care around her mouth. Maya and Willow were holed away in their little pink palace before she even had chance to bombard Dean with questions. Castiel hadn’t said much on the ride back to Haven, not wanting to over share in front of Maya. Hoping she could hang on to the promise her dad was going to be okay for just a bit longer. Jess waited until the girls disappeared before she went in for the kill to demand some answers. Dean could see by the look in her eyes, plying Jess with bullshit wasn’t even worth a shot.

“How is he?” Jess murmured. Hands shaking when Castiel passed her a mug of coffee.

“Not good.” Dean said quietly, sitting down opposite while she watched him over the rim of her cup. “We think he’s caught this damn virus everyone’s losing their shit about. He’s gonna be okay, though.” Dean added a small smile to drive the point home. Jess took in a deep breath.

“Can they cure it?”

Dean glanced up at Castiel, eyes pleading for some help. He didn’t get any. Castiel was too busy checking his husband out. He knew something was up. Dean looked nervous.

“Honestly? I don’t know.”

“I need to see him.”

Castiel’s body sagged. He couldn’t refuse a request to take her over to Hutchinson, but really wanted to get Dean on his own to find out what spooked him so bad. Years of obsessive attention told him something serious was playing on Dean’s mind.

“I know you do. Mom and Dad are still up there, but we got nothing.” Dean hesitated, not sure quite how to phrase the next sentence. “Jess, he’s in a coma.”

Jess dropped her head while the tears came again. Dean didn’t know how to comfort her. Nothing he said would ever make any of that alright. Jess seemed to drift off with her own thoughts. Dean made sure she was settled before he broke the other news. Dragging Castiel to their bedroom by the hand to get him alone.

“What happened?” Castiel asked in alarm, picking up on Dean’s emotions soon as he was in sniffing distance. Dean didn’t know what to say when Cas was looking at him like that. Scared to death he had to share the revelation another ball-load had found its mark.

“We need to talk.”

Castiel was watching him patiently, waiting for an explanation with his heart thumping. Dean couldn’t quite bring himself to say those two little words, but he didn’t have to. Castiel saw the familiar sparkle, breathed in the pure scent of a new life. The soft glow behind Dean’s eyes, and the warmth of his touch when he leaned in. That beautiful hint only a mate would pick up on. Castiel pulled Dean close, snuffling at him like a territorial dog.

“You’re with pup.” He hummed against Dean’s throat, almost tempted to lick him. “I can feel it.” The happiness drowning his senses on the arrival of every little Novak filled up his soul with a joy he could never put into words.

“With pup?” Dean couldn’t resist a sarcastic smile over the relentless sickness in his stomach. “Really?” Castiel always knew how to make him feel like the most important thing in the world. It was no secret how much he loved Dean being pregnant. Watching his belly grow, indulging the need for extra cuddles when he couldn’t get out of bed without help.

“You know I’m a sap for a pregnant omega.” Castiel grinned. “'Specially when he’s mine. So, sue me.”

“I just might if you keep knocking me up.” Dean gave him a playful nudge. “I know I should be stoked, Cas, but everything seems so wrong without Scout.” Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand. “I just want him back.”

“I know you do.” Castiel whispered. Voice so gentle with understanding, Dean almost cried like a pussy. “I miss him too, but the others don’t deserve to be pushed out. I know you’re making it day by day right now, but they need you.” Castiel paused, instinctively reaching out to touch the baby. “I need you.”

“You got me, Cas. Always have.” Dean could never explain how much he loved that man. Years of waiting worth every second of painful longing.

“I’m gonna bring him home to you, baby.” Castiel caressed Dean’s cheek in a bid to secure his attention. “I promise.”

“I know you mean it.” Dean sighed, leaning into Castiel’s touch. “But they’re talking about alpha screenings, Cas.” Dean could feel his lip start to tremble. Damn all those girly hormones. “What if you get called in 'fore you find him?”

“Hey. I don’t want you to worry about anything else except looking after my puppy. I’m gonna fix it, Dean. I’m gonna fix everything, okay?” Castiel felt the words threaten to choke him. Years of failure in trying to do the right thing and bring down the whole crappy system had come to this. Nothing he ever did was good enough. Not really. Dean could see self-doubt reflecting back at him.

“But it’s not fair to put everything on you, Cas. Like everything should be your responsibility just 'cause you’re the one with all the testosterone. I feel so fucking useless.”

“Don’t ever say that.” Castiel said seriously, rubbing one hand in small circles over Dean’s stomach. “I can never thank you enough for everything you do. How happy you make me every day I feel your heart beating next to mine.”

“Shit, Cas.” Dean wiped his face. Drying a few stray tears while his insides melted into a puddle. “You said that on purpose.”

“I’m an alpha. I can’t help it.”

“So that’s your excuse, is it?”

“Damn straight.” Castiel groped Dean’s butt. “That - and you’re a walking cock tease.”

“Stop.” Dean blinked at him through long seductive lashes. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.” Castiel’s smile soon faded. “I’m gonna miss you like crazy. I wish you knew how much I really love you. Every single kiss still leaves me breathless.”

“Cas.” Dean whispered, emotion taking away the rest of his voice. Castiel sucked at his mate’s neck, lightly grazing sharp points over the skin and breathing in wonderful omega scent. Shot through with hints of the growing pup inside him.

“I’m not worried about it. My blood is pure.” He was only trying to gloss over a shitty situation, but it made Dean pause. Maybe there was something that gave him some kind of natural immunity. Dean suddenly pulled away from the wet lips still worshipping his throat.

“Say that again.”

“What?” Castiel tried to go in for another round of making-out but Dean held him back. A light just flicked on inside his head at the memory of two little boys falling in love by the banks of dragonfly pond. All the years blown away when he remembered stroking one finger down Castiel’s palm the night before.

“Cas - your scar. Remember?” Dean’s eyes were sparkling with fresh hope. “When we made that promise, I gave you my blood.”

“'Course.” Castiel had that precious memory locked away with a million other perfect snatches of time when his omega was draped around him. It all came rushing back in an instant. “You think?”

“How else could you have gotten it?” Dean gasped, through a little burst of inspiration. He left Castiel to think it over before heading back downstairs. Jess was still staring into her coffee.

“Alright?” Dean tried hesitantly. It was a stupid question, but he had to ask. Hopes for the presidency slowly fading away with every new carrier. Jess was worried Sam might get blamed for keeping omegas out of confinement. Oblivious to the spreading terror while he was unconscious.

“Not really.”

“Yeah. Hey, listen.” Dean side-lined her without even breaking a sweat. "Maybe there is someone who can help. I know he’s usually too busy stirring the Kool-Aid to make much sense, but my Uncle Bobby’s not really the whack job most people say he is. He knew something for sure. Sam wanted to ask him 'bout it before he collapsed.” Castiel heard a few snippets of gossip over at central but nothing concrete. Bobby was the one with superpowers when it came to finding out what was really going down on the dark web. Dean wondered just how much he really knew about the underground resistance. “Sam seemed convinced enforcement were planning something bad. God knows how it got so out of control.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Jess sighed. “It only matters what we’re gonna do about it.”  


Dean’s default soon kicked in. Doing what he always did when he wanted to make an independent decision. He caved to the pressure, leaving Willow in charge while he went to see Bobby. Castiel agreed to take Jess to hospital so she could check on Sam. The old man didn’t seem all that surprised to see him. Castiel already called, too excited about the new baby to keep that monumental awesomeness to himself. Bobby tipped his cap at Dean when he saw him standing on the doorstep.

“Hey, kid. Good to see ya. Been too long since last time.”

“Yeah. Got a minute? We need some help, Bobby. I gotta know exactly what we’re dealing with.”

“Cas tells me you already got enough to worry about. Congratulations, son. Didn’t think you two would manage to stop at five.”

Dean actually blushed.

“News travels fast. Didn’t take him long to get that memo out when we got more important things to be thinking about.”

“You know what Cas is like when you’re pregnant.” Bobby smiled, suspecting he would be up for godparent again. “Give him a few days to let the adrenaline wear off.”

“I’m not fucking about here, Bobby.” Dean snapped back, deliberately ignoring rising panic when he pictured going through all that pain again. “People are dying.” Dean couldn’t seem to detach lately. Constantly thinking about his brother and how he was only just clinging on to life by a thread.

“Dean.” Bobby said patiently. “I know that. But there’s no sense to it. No pattern. Sam hinted it was the canine stuff but if it was just that, then the omegas would be safe.”

“Haven’t you got anything? Anything at all?” Dean hung his head, whispering the rest into his hands like it wasn’t meant for Bobby to hear. “I can’t lose him.”

Bobby reached for a bottle.

“Not much. We got people on it, but it’s gonna take time.” Dean blew out his cheeks with frustration. That was the one thing they knew Sam didn’t have.

“You know how Cas never got sick even though this crap spreads like wildfire?” Bobby nodded. Castiel worked in town most days. Sat with Sam in isolation, and God knows Dean saw alpha written all over that cute ass but there was something very unnatural about the way he seemed to shake off every little microorganism fate threw at him. It was some hope at least, but Dean didn’t think their luck would hold much longer. Waiting for the day Officer 21 got recalled for screening. The irony of it stuck in his throat. Nothing had changed. They just moved the target. It sounded stupid when he said that out loud, but he carried on anyway. Not even waiting for an answer. “Don’t ever tell anyone, but we shared a promise when we were kids. I gave him some of my blood to seal it.”

“You did, huh?” Bobby smiled to himself, suddenly warmed by the memory of helping two lost teenagers find each other in a hopeless world. “Well, ain’t that interesting.” Bobby never forgot how much he loved those boys. Heart sinking when he realized what that might mean for their family. “If Cas is a living miracle, everyone’s gonna want a piece of him. You know they’ll take him away if that’s true, Dean.” Bobby added quietly. Authorities were desperate for a cure, and if Cas really was the apocalypse messiah it would likely mean they would have to spend more time apart. The thought of pushing out another pup without Castiel there to hold his hand and take every curse made him want to heave, but Dean would give anything for a chance to save his brother.

………. «» ……….


	14. Home

**14\. Home**

Harley kept holding on to his stomach. Bumping around in the back of a squad car with no idea where he was going. Haunting snatches of bedtime stories surfacing in his mind. Tales of special facilities taking root when all the trouble started before. Something to scare the little ones into behaving with a myth of some horrible past no one hardly remembered. The truth was so much colder. Many enforcement buildings packed wall to wall with scared omegas. Government hated to use the word camps - bad for publicity. Most had been long abandoned until some bureaucratic dick decided it was a dambuster idea to start filling them up again. Surprised at the lack of public resistance without their fearless leader.

Harley was shaking like a leaf by the time they pulled up outside the precinct. He felt someone nudge him hard in the back to force him inside. All he could think about was Scout, and the desolation in his eyes when they were torn away from each other. One of the officers on desk duty gave Harley a lustful once over.

“He’s a cute little thing. Put him with the others.”

Enforcement had grabbed back too much power since Sam got laid up, but shit like that was in danger of putting them all at risk if they didn’t even pretend to embrace the façade of staying professional. The arresting alpha pulled him to one side.

“You know, someone’s gonna get wise to what you’re doing with the omegas if you keep undressing them in your head before we even got them locked away.” He warned. “We’re supposed to be keeping them off the streets, is all. Not all that other freaky shit you do. No need to make it quite so obvious you got a kink for the little boys.”

The officer laughed along with the rest.

“They didn’t use to call them split-tails for nothing. Might test one of 'em out later.”

The man who brought Harley in suddenly looked serious when he glanced over his shoulder. A small spark of humanity burning somewhere deep inside.

“Leave the new one be for tonight. He’s still crying, and you can bet your sweet ass his alpha’s not coming for him. Can’t 'a been a day over fourteen.”

“Fuck. Why would any alpha wanna mate so young?”

“He ain’t claimed yet. I’d smell it on him. That one’s unmarked.”

The officer hurried the boy away down the corridor before natural instincts got the better of his buddy. Making the decision to put Harley in a cell on his own, just in case. The number of officers going against orders was climbing by the day. He even felt a bit sorry for him.

Harley was kept locked up for hours, face streaked with tears while he struggled to hold on to the hope Scout would run home and beg Castiel to save him. Harley jumped when he heard heavy footsteps outside his door. Full-on panic setting in when the sound of jangling keys did nothing to settle the nausea. He could hear laboured breaths in the dark, see keen eyes pierce the shadows. The scent of rutting alpha was so strong, he could practically taste it.

“Alright, pretty boy?” A rough voice drifted through the bars in the grate. “Hope they’re looking after you.” He paused, burst of testosterone getting closer. “Want something to eat yet?” Harley couldn’t remember the last time he had a hot meal, but shook his head anyway. Not completely convinced he was being offered food, and smart enough to pick up on a sexual innuendo when he heard one.

“What do you want?” His tiny voice sounded pathetic when it filtered back. Harley was no match for a determined alpha if he decided to find out what a virgin hole felt like.

“Not sure you really want me to answer that, little one.” Harley imagined there was a smile forming behind those sharp teeth. “But since you asked. I want you to bleed for me.”

Harley could hardly breathe. He was going to be taken, corrupted. Ruined before he had chance to give himself to the only alpha he would ever want. He started to cry fresh tears. Relief suddenly flooding over his trembling body when another voice cut through the silence. Much softer, almost compassionate.

“Stop it. I said to leave this one alone tonight. Move on.” That sounded more like an order, so Harley pounced on the sympathetic authority in a heartbeat. Milking the big round eyes for all they were worth when he blinked through the bars. The officer intended to stay close just to make sure. His butt was on the line if anyone found out some of the omegas were being violated, but it was more than that. He could see the poor boy was terrified. Pining for Scout like they were already mated. The whole place scared him green. Praying someone would protect him from a drooling alpha and a knot he’d never be able to take without screaming.

………. «» ……….

Dean knew something had to give. Every long day filled with hopelessness and despair while his perfect life was slowly being ripped to shreds. He managed to hide most of it from the pups, but not from Cas. They were like two halves of the same whole. Castiel could pick up on every emotion without even having to think about it. He was watching Poppy wind her little hands through Dean’s t-shirt to try and get a bit of attention. It wasn’t working so good, so she kept poking one finger into his mouth while he stared out the window.

“Alright?” Castiel tried carefully, already knowing the answer. Poppy grinned at him. Maybe she’d have better luck with Daddy.

“Nope.”

“Just thought I should ask.” Castiel pressed his lips together in silent apology. Dean looked so sad, Castiel had to swallow down a bitter sting of concern. Getting Dean pregnant again should have been a happy time for their family, but everything was marred by all the crappy stuff fate had thrown at them lately. “C'mere, baby.” Castiel added softly. Dean melted against him. “Tell me what I can do to make it better.”

Dean thought about it for a few seconds but he came up empty-handed, as usual. He didn’t want to let Cas know how fucking useless he felt. Powerless to stop Sam from dying, or Scout from disappearing forever into a divided world Dean once hated. Knowing he might never get the chance to tell Scout how much he loved him. Always wanted him. He prob'ly wouldn’t believe it anyway. Dean might never be able to make up for Scout finding out the truth, but that didn’t mean he was gonna stop trying.

“I don’t know.” Dean sighed. “I got nothing, Cas. Just animal magnetism and my good looks.”

“You don’t have to sell either of those to me, sweetheart.” Castiel squeezed him. “You had me from day one.” Dean tried to smile through the ache in his heart. Cuddling Poppy and mindlessly stroking her back to calm her when she squirmed for Castiel. Poppy hadn’t been the same lately. Even the younger kids already picked up on the fact one of their Brady Bunch was missing, and Dean was giving off so many stress vibes, they would have to be thick as a stack of planks not to sense it. Castiel gently took his daughter when she reached out for him. Dean was soon gazing outside again.

“You ever wonder where he is… if he’s okay?” Dean asked in a whisper.

“'Course I do.” Castiel didn’t hesitate to pull Dean into his arms, the baby wedged between them. “But wishing and hoping isn’t getting us anywhere. You know I gotta go after him sooner or later. Seems stupid to prolong the inevitable.” Castiel kissed them both on the cheek in turn. Dean was quiet for a long time. Basking in the warmth of his mate’s affection.

“I just want you to bring him home.” Dean murmured, a small smile gracing his face with the memory of their precious pup. Lucky he didn’t know about the raw instincts fighting to take over that boy. Dean was under no illusions Scout wasn’t exactly pure as the driven snow, but living on the edge of the law like some maverick alpha was a bit of a stretch. Cas was right. There was no point in hanging on to ifs and maybes. Dean drew in a deep breath. All he wanted was for everything to be back the way it was. Castiel helping out with the pups. Holding hands in the Kansas sunshine and rubbing his back when he started waddling. Feeding him chocolate ice cream like he used to. Dean brushed one hand across his eyes and took Poppy back to give her a feed when she started eating her own fist. “Give her here - duty calls.” As good a distraction as any from the pain inside him. Castiel didn’t reply.

………. «» ……….

Scout started pining right back the second he watched them shove Harley into the patrol car. Missing him like a part of his heart had been hacked away after a few miserable hours without him. It never hit Scout before how much that kind of separation must have hurt Daddy and Papa. The thought of waiting so long to claim his own mate was unbearable. Twenty-four years was a lifetime. Scout held back the tears long enough to steel himself to do the right thing by Harley. Crying about it wasn’t going to help anyone. He started thinking about Dean, and the longing he must have endured waiting for Castiel to find him. An ache that would never go away without the touch of a true mate. He understood that now. Scout pulled his jacket tight to stave off a sudden chill and hitched up his pack before setting off to find the highway. Desperate for a good Samaritan to take him back across the state line. No idea why he ever believed they could make it on their own. He just wanted to go home.

Dean was restless and on edge. Still holding on to Poppy just for something to fill his empty arms while Cas got the other pups ready for bed. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him when the back door creaked open. Green eyes fixed in disbelief on a dusty object standing in the doorway. Dean almost dropped the baby, a hundred different emotions crashing through him.

“Scout.” Dean whispered in amazement. Hardly daring to believe the beautiful vision was real. Poppy squealed when she saw him, two little hands grasping at the air in her haste to squeeze him. That did it. Scout couldn’t even pretend to be mad anymore, and collapsed in Dean’s arms. Face squished up against him like a little pup. Sobbing uncontrollably while Dean buried his face in Scout’s hair.

“I’m so sorry, Papa.” Dean could barely understand him through floods of tears, and just hugged him tighter. Castiel rushed downstairs when he heard all the commotion, quickly wrapping loving arms around his boys and breathing in Scout’s scent like the first time he held him. He missed that so much. It settled on his tongue, making him feel warm and protective. Scout snuggled against his father and closed his eyes. Castiel was home and safety. “They took him, Daddy.” Scout sniffed, rubbing his wet face on Castiel’s chest for comfort. “The bad men took Harley.”

The silence that followed was heavy with unanswered questions. Castiel’s mind was in turmoil, knowing their son must have run into someone who represented everything he always hated about the system. Sam had done more to help omegas stay safe than he could ever imagine. Disordered thoughts suddenly drawn to the database Sam had been fighting to make public before he dropped. Dean had been on that list once, and it filled Castiel with fear thinking one of their pups was now earmarked for persecution. Scout felt much worse. Consumed by the pain of crushing failure. He promised Harley he wouldn’t let anyone take him away, but he couldn’t keep him safe. He understood Castiel’s devotion to Dean more in that moment than the rest of his life put together.

“What men, Scout?” Castiel managed, after he shared a loaded glance with Dean. “Took him where?”

“I don’t know.” Scout snuffled. “Some dodgy cops said there was a special place for omegas.” Dean shuddered at the sudden reminder of a harsher world. One that should have been buried a long time ago.

“Like where they kept Jessica’s mom, remember? Cas, we can’t leave Harley in a place like that. She’s still in therapy for fucks sake.” Castiel ignored the curse in favour of a glare of disapproval, but Dean didn’t seem to notice. Castiel let it slide under the circumstances. He didn’t want to say too much while little ears were twitching.

“We’ll talk about it later, Dean." Castiel said seriously, resuming tender strokes through Scout’s hair. “Don’t cry, baby. It’s over.”

Something about the way Castiel dismissed the threat pissed Dean off. Forgotten remnant of a die-hard activist rising up inside him like a firestorm. He didn’t know if the blood thing was true but that wasn’t what worried him most. Always believing there would be a penance to pay for abandoning his firstborn. That imaginary debt was bullshit, but not to Dean. He clung on to that guilt for years. Not even Cas really knew how much that still tortured him when he lay awake at night, staring at the ceiling. Dean couldn’t imagine a worse pain than being away from Castiel, but they were shit out of options.

“But it’s not over.” Dean rested his hand on Castiel’s where it was still tangled in Scout’s hair. Biting back the desire to pick up his tattered banner and shove it up somebody’s ass. “You told me that once. It’ll never be over 'til we make a stand. Put an end to it all. For good this time.”

“Dean, that’s not our call. We made it through so much already. Why do you think I stayed in enforcement all this time? All I ever wanted was to keep you safe, 'cause I knew we’d always end up here. Always believed you and me were meant to be.” Castiel suddenly kissed him hard. “Still do.”

“Cas.” Dean choked back a sob, already stupidly emotional. “I know what you have to do.” Everything else seemed so unimportant now Scout was home. All Dean wanted to do was block out a shitty world, but the virus was coming and someone had to fight for Sam. Cas was their only hope. Salvation, maybe. “You still gotta leave. I know that now.”

“Dean… stop it.”

“No, Cas. We have to help him get his mate back. I’d do anything for you, kid.” Dean blinked the hurt away when Scout stared up into his eyes. A long road of uncertainty stretching out before them. “Even if you don’t think so.”

………. «» ……….


	15. True Mates

**15\. True Mates**

Castiel was holding Dean close while they watched the other children play together. Piling in to welcome their big brother home. It was hard to believe anything could take that peace away. Dean smiled down at them running circles around each other at his feet, oblivious to the storm raging outside – or inside his heart. Holding on to their fragile innocence by a fraying thread. The one thing Dean always tried to protect. He was almost the same age as Scout when he knew for sure Castiel was the only alpha he would ever want. Ever need. Dean heard himself sigh. Not knowing how each puppy would present, or even what tomorrow would bring. His happy ending used to be a done deal, but their story was far from finished.

“I don’t know what to think anymore.” Scout eventually pulled away, shoulders still shaking from sobbing. Dean wasn’t expecting a response, but comments like that didn’t help him believe he was truly forgiven. Scout inherited the strong genes of a dominant alpha Castiel milked to death whenever Dean felt a bit frisky. No coincidence he seemed to fill his mate with a pup every time he took a dip inside him. Castiel loved that. Just another reason they were meant to be (like he needed one). Castiel didn’t think anyone ever loved someone the way he loved Dean. So sure their bond would last forever, he mixed his blood with an omega when they were still children. Castiel started to develop antibodies that would give him some of those traits Dean seemed convinced made him resistant to the virus. Who knew that one romantic gesture between two little boys might just save them all. Fate was one sneaky bitch. Scout’s escalating protests to let him tag along brought his dad back to the painful reality of what the fuck they were going to do now. Castiel wouldn’t risk it. “But you can tell them, Daddy.” Scout was dangerously close to throwing an epic sulk, but Castiel wanted his son to take responsibility for some of the stupid stunts he pulled lately. Prove himself worthy to a potential mate. “Tell them they have to give him back.”

“Scout, it’s not that easy.” Castiel tried to let him down gently. Just because Sam put him in charge of reintegration didn’t mean jack shit when it came to enforcing a national law. “I don’t have that kind of clearance.” Castiel wasn’t very happy with the way Scout talked about Harley like he was a possession, even though he knew exactly how hard that was to fight. Spending years consciously striving to keep raw instincts in check every time he saw the fading scars on Dean’s throat. Claiming wasn’t the same as owning, despite the selfish need to lock his perfect omega away so no one else would dare to even look on him. Castiel struggled to pull his mind back to the twenty-first century.

“You do.”

Scout reckoned he heard that word on CSI or some crap. No clue why Castiel couldn’t just ride in on a white horse, whisk Harley away and drop him back into Scout’s arms. His dad was like the main man in enforcement. There was nothing he couldn’t fix.

“Scout.” Castiel said sternly. Dean would know that steely gaze anywhere. It wasn’t up for debate. “You’re not coming with me, and that’s final. You need to stay here.” Castiel wanted the older pups to help Dean out now he was expecting again. Keeping his reasons to himself for now.

“Daddy, please.” Scout whined, through drying tears. “I think I love him.”

Scout cringed when he heard Willow snort behind him. So, mister-don’t-give-a shit-about-anything alpha just confessed to actually having feelings. Oh, the fun she was gonna have later. Dean deliberately graced Scout with an understanding smile, but now he was even more worried about the two boys. Neglecting to share with his own father how much it hurt, like physically hurt, to be away from the other half of your soul. Dean kept all that pain to himself for years and look what that turned him into. It took decades and a very persistent Castiel to shake that from him. Dean didn’t want any pup of his to ever feel so hopeless.

“It’s not just because of the danger, Scout. I want you stay here and help Papa. Be a good example for the little ones. 'Specially now - ” Dean glared at him, so Castiel managed to swallow the rest of his sentence but Willow was watching him like a hawk. Sniper eyes flicking between her parents with a little smile. Guess Daddy had a little announcement of his own. Dean hadn’t actually planned on telling the other pups yet. Their daughter was a genetic mystery. She looked exactly like Dean paired with the senses of a sniffer dog. Dean doubted she would ever present as an alpha. More likely inherited a few of her father’s many talents on accident. Dean could never hide anything from her, so he sat them all down in a circle to break the news gently. Splitting all their attention between five kids was practically impossible, but the pups never went short of a cuddle when they needed one. Dean gave Cas that special look only a true mate would understand. Didn’t seem any point in denying it now. Castiel smiled at Willow when he saw her green eyes were shining. “Papa’s going to have another baby.” Castiel said softly, not even attempting to hide his glow of pride. “So, I need you all to look after him while I’m gone, okay?”

Willow beamed with the smug smile of always being right. Another curse she had to bear when it came to sussing out the dynamics of their ever-growing family. She was still pissed with her jerk brother for causing so much heartache now she knew for sure Dean didn’t need the stress. Scout tutted loudly before letting out a long sigh. Not sure how those two managed to do anything else at all when they spent ninety percent of their time reproducing. Willow kicked him in the thigh when he opened his mouth to make some stupid comment about it. She wasn’t going to put up with any more of his bullshit for a second. He never said a word.

“You’re in charge while I’m gone, Princess.” Castiel stroked his daughter’s face, hoping the usual night time free-for-alls might simmer down if he put her on bedtime duty. Knowing she would have them all settled before ten with military precision. The boys looked horrified. Poppy giggled. “You’ll be fine.” Castiel laughed, cuddling the youngest boys in turn when they both jumped into their daddy’s lap and clung on for dear life.

Scout looked hurt. Castiel knew he was still thinking about what happened before. Why Papa would pop out pups like there was no tomorrow when he wasn’t even sure he could keep just one must have been a bitter pill.

“Hey.” Castiel prised Jay and River from around his neck and sat down by his son, tentatively slipping one arm around Scout’s shoulders. “Things were a lot different back then.” Castiel tried to smile, imagining how insecure his own father made him feel as a boy. What Alex did that horrible day that damaged Dean so deeply. Castiel wasn’t in the habit of making promises he wasn’t sure he could keep, but Scout needed to hear it. “I’ll get him back to you. I swear.”

……. «» ……….

Scout went to bed that night lying awake and dreaming of the day he would see Harley again. Not wanting to think about what he must be going through. Scared and alone. All he had to hang on to was an empty promise. Scout vowed to protect him, but he let him down. One job. He had one job and he fucked it up.

Scout was gonna start digging. He might have taken one step on the path to forgiveness, but he still needed to find out exactly why Dean abandoned him when he was born. Something to do with enforcement, that much was obvious - even though his parents thought he wasn’t smart enough to pick up on that. With his dad out the way he might have an inch more breathing room to get inside the system. He had to do something. Consumed by the guilt of leaving his omega without the comfort of strong alpha arms around him. He wanted to cry.

Dean was slowly getting undressed when Castiel finished locking up and checking all the pups were asleep. Dean was physically aching and emotionally shot. Castiel could almost taste the anxiety leaking out of him.

“I just don’t get it.” Dean muttered, without turning around. He was already down to his boxers and Castiel was finding it difficult to focus on anything except a canvas of soft skin that would look much better with his handprints all over it.

Dean still found it hard to open up when something was really bothering him. Any contact with this mutant virus crap Sam told him about could threaten everything he had. So torn apart inside at the thought of Cas having to leave, he couldn’t stop his big mouth from stating the obvious. Trying not to sound like a sulky teenager. One of those was more than enough for any family.

Family. Dean wasn’t sure it was always a conscious choice wanting to be better than John, and definitely better than Alex, when it came to raising children. There was still a lot of pain there despite everything Castiel had done to give his mate a better life. Show him he was the most important man in the world. Having to deal with the crappy parts of parenting a teenage alpha gave him a new perspective, but Dean never forgot how he felt when his dad took him away from Haven. A dark reminder of what he lost. All the time they wasted.

“Get what, baby?” Castiel stripped off and slipped in next to Dean.

“Nothin'.” Dean quickly turned over before changing his mind about keeping his opinions to himself. “Just all this shit being dragged up again, like Scout wanting to be with Harley is supposed to be a bad thing. My whole damn life people drilled it into me that omegas don’t deserve the same happiness as everyone else.”

Castiel rubbed his hands together to warm them up before he slid them under the covers to search for Dean’s hips.

“So, don’t prove them right.” Dean tensed when Castiel gave his neck a tender lick.

“And you promised you would never leave me again.”

Castiel jerked his hands away. He thought Dean was over that. Thought he understood.

“You want me to go - you don’t want me to go.” Castiel flipped on to his back, running one hand through his hair in frustration while he stared into the darkness. “You practically kicked me in the ass to get me to go rescue Harley. What the hell do you want from me, Dean?” Castiel was sorry he said anything at all when Dean turned back. Suddenly face to face with misty green eyes. Dean wasn’t mad. He was upset.

“I don’t wanna fight, Cas. I’m just scared. Sometimes it comes out wrong.”

“I know.” Castiel felt like his heart just collapsed inside his chest. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I want to stay here. 'Course I do. You know how much I love spoiling you when you’re carrying one of my babies.” He reached over to stroke the tiny bump with a mushy smile.

“Cas.” Dean pushed his swollen stomach against the warmth of a soft palm. Caressing the little pudge Castiel just couldn’t leave alone. Much more obvious now Dean was splayed out on his back. “You don’t have to say sorry. We both know you got no choice. I’m gonna miss you, is all. I never had to do this without you. Not since - ”

“Hey.” Castiel stopped him. “Don’t think about it. You never have to feel like that again.”

“I’m trying to understand, honest. I know you would have done the same for me when we were that age.”

Castiel hummed an answer, lost as it vibrated on Dean’s stomach when he gave it a little kiss.

“You know what, pookie?” Castiel always knew how to perk Dean up a bit. “I would have walked a million miles to save you, crossed a burning desert.” He watched Dean out the corner of one screwed-up eye to see if it was having the desired effect. “Swum an alligator-infested river?” Dean elbowed him in the side.

“Alright, Romeo. Don’t push it.”

Castiel pulled Dean into a crushing embrace. He suddenly looked deadly serious.

“I would have done anything to show how much I love you. Still would.” Castiel added. “Anything.” Dean was now a hormonal mess, so Castiel let him snuggle into his shoulder. They hadn’t been apart for so long, Dean wondered if he might just pine away and die without him. Castiel stroked his fingers down Dean’s arm. Tips coming to rest on the band around his wrist. Castiel lifted it up to study the tiny dragonfly. Sometimes forgetting how long Dean held on to that little silver promise. Remembering the hope reflected in his eyes that day. A long lonely lifetime ago. Castiel ran one of the delicate wings between his finger and thumb. “Keep this safe for me… and my pup.”

“Always.” Dean whispered. “I can't stop thinking 'bout what Scout said. Being in love, I mean. Maybe Harley is his true mate, Cas. You just feel it in your heart.”

“You don’t need to tell me, sweetheart. I’ve known that since I was thirteen. Never wanted to be anywhere else.” Castiel suddenly kissed Dean breathless like he wanted to remember the taste of soft omega lips until he came home.

Scout wasn’t quite ready to completely make his peace just yet. More focused on getting his omega back from corrupt alphas making a last-ditch grab for power.

Sam’s office was slowly gathering enough dirt on the program to nail them all to the wall, but with their leader down it was getting harder to keep a check on local precincts. Chief officer down at Sioux City planned on moving Harley to a special facility in the morning. Most of the many omegas picked up on the streets got sent on after a day or two, but this one was too much of a temptation. Poor kid didn’t sleep a wink. Every clink of metal making him jump. Waiting for the horrible sound of lustful alpha pacing outside his room again. Still leaking delicious pheromones after making out with Scout. Slick shot through with drops of fresh blood any alpha worth his salt could smell a mile off. A fertile young omega with no one to protect his virtue and save him from a fate worse than death.

………. «» ……….


	16. Quarantine

**16\. Quarantine**

Castiel was struggling to fall asleep while they cozied up in bed. Despite holding everything he ever wanted in his arms, he still couldn’t shift the horrible sinking in his stomach and had to say something before Dean conked out for the night.

“Dean, I want you to keep Bobby on speed-dial when I’m gone. Take the children and stay there if things get rough.” Castiel said seriously. “I know he’ll look after you.” Something about the way he said it made Dean feel sick again.

“Cas, I’m not helpless.” Dean patted pup number six with a little smile. “It’s hardly my first rodeo.” He was trying to get excited about the baby, but so much crap was still hanging over him. Threatening to turn his perfect world upside down.

“I know, but I worry about you and that’s never going to change.”

Dean always wondered what he did to deserve such an amazing man. Castiel’s love was absolute but there was a shadow on him Dean hadn’t seen since they were children.

“Have I got anything to be worried about? What’s really going on, Cas?” Dean instinctively knew his mate was hiding something. They always shared every little detail. “I deserve to know.”

Castiel let out a stream of air. Dean was right. He did.

“Okay.” He took Dean’s hands. “I’ve been trying to find a way to say it, and then you told me about the baby and I just couldn’t do it. You don’t need to be thinking about anything 'cept keeping my puppy warm.” Castiel kissed Dean again, savouring every second of their mouths being pressed together. Dean’s heart was pounding when he finally pulled away. That sounded serious. “You know how I’ve been doing a lot of hours at work lately?”

“Yeah.” Cas had been coming home late the last couple of weeks but Dean just presumed he was putting in a bit of overtime.

“It’s not a coincidence. We need all the officers we can get right now. They’ve taken a few in for testing, Dean.” Castiel admitted, reluctant to give his husband anything else to panic about. “If they show any signs of the virus, enforcement keep them under quarantine. It’s only a matter of time before they work their way up to me.”

“But you’re in charge of reintegration.” Dean protested. “And you’re not sick.”

“Doesn’t seem to matter. This goes much higher.”

“Why?” Dean suddenly didn’t feel all that sleepy anymore. “I thought it was only omegas being taken.”

“The world’s gone crazy. Being an alpha doesn’t mean a damn thing now. We’re just as much at risk. Not in the same way maybe, but still.” Castiel didn’t want to say anymore. He could see the colour slowly draining from Dean’s face.

“But, Harley - ”

“Hmm.” Castiel sighed. “I think they’re being taken for a different reason.” He long suspected some of the young boys were being molested while they were in custody but he couldn’t prove it. Hoping someone Scout cared about so much wouldn’t be one of them. The official line was the supervised mating program that seemed to have risen back up from the depths of an evil legacy. The truth was actually much worse.

“You should have told me, Cas.” Dean murmured quietly. Castiel could have sworn he looked disappointed. “We said no more secrets.”

“I know, darling. I’m sorry. I was only trying to protect you. It’s stupid, but I didn’t want you to feel like you were a target.” Castiel hesitated. “You know, 'cause of what you are.” Dean tried not to let the hurt show on his face. He knew Cas didn’t mean anything by it, but the memory of being hunted still stung sometimes. “They’re trying to stop them from breeding.” Castiel even managed a dry smile when he nodded at Dean’s belly. “Probably a little late for us.” They shared a soft laugh.

“You think?”

Castiel’s happiness soon faded.

“I might have to go in when I get back, if they don’t come for me first. That’s all I was trying to do, Dean. Hold off from telling you until the order came in. I don’t know why I ever thought that was a good plan.”

Dean felt like he was dying inside but he wasn’t going to let Cas feel guilty. None of it was his fault.

“Best give you something to make sure you remember how awesome I am then. Just in case.”

Castiel’s eyes flicked up, not expecting Dean to be up for sex while he was so emotionally vulnerable. Maybe there was something to that romantic flattery thing after all. He would definitely use that one again if it pushed Dean’s submissive button.

“Oh?” Castiel asked slowly, mouth hitching up at one side. “Thought I was in trouble.”

“Hmm.” Dean hummed against his lips. “You are.” Tracing a finger all the way down Castiel’s stomach. “So, you’re gonna have to try extra hard for some forgiveness.”

“I’ll do my best.” Castiel grinned, drawing in a breathless gasp when Dean’s hand slipped inside his shorts.

“Hurry up, then.” Dean flipped on to his side, staring seductively over one shoulder. He was going to make damn sure Cas knew exactly what he was missing. “Don’t make me have to start without you.”

Castiel settled behind his mate, grabbing for Dean’s butt with a possessive growl. Hot breath warming the skin of his neck. No chance of getting any sleep now Dean’s slick-coated ass was nestled against his dick. Castiel dragged him closer, clambering on top of his mate to play with his pussy when Dean turned on to his back.

“Give it to me slowly, Cas.” Dean whispered the words into an open mouth, wet with anticipation. “Slow and hard.” Castiel didn’t have to be asked twice. Tilting up Dean’s hips and doing his best to settle between his thighs despite the growing bump between them. Hooking both legs over his shoulders to secure the path of least resistance. Dean felt tears fill his eyes again when their bodies melted together, not knowing when they would see each other again. Castiel shoved inside his mate with so much passion Dean could hardly catch a breath. Fucking face to face like they couldn’t get close enough. Dean covered Castiel’s back in scratches. A little reminder of what was waiting at home for him. Castiel slammed their hips together when he felt his knot pop, smiling against Dean’s lips while he emptied inside him. His skin was still throbbing but damn, that felt good.

………. «» ……….

The rush of adrenaline wore off long before the morning. Dean was sore as hell, sombre mood definitely not improved by a phone call from Jess before he got chance to fill up on caffeine. Sam had taken a turn for the worse overnight, leaving Dean reeling with helplessness.

Castiel was almost ready to leave, giving Dean his best sympathetic smile while he pulled on his jacket. Picking up on bad news just from the look of despair staring back.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, baby. I have no clue where to start. It’s so hard to keep track of anybody without Sam.” He had no idea what else to say. Sam was now on a respirator, sepsis slowly taking over from the inside out. Dean never even picked up a medical dictionary but he knew that wasn’t good. They both thought all the pain was behind them. Castiel knew he felt just like he did when they were young, always dodging the enforcement bullet thanks to his brother. Dean didn’t seem all that surprised split-tail bashing was back on the agenda, but was never one to be able to keep his mouth shut for very long.

“Hate to say I told you so.” Dean let out a dramatic sigh.

“Then, don’t.” Castiel was scared of leaving Dean to fend for himself after Sam’s warning. All the stress just made him sound bitchy. It was one hit too many and Dean suddenly burst into tears. Clinging to Cas when he moved in for a hug. He hated making Dean cry and now he wasn’t sure if he could muster up enough resolve to go at all when his mate needed him so bad. “Dean, I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to do for the best.” Castiel sprinkled Dean’s damp cheek with loving kisses like that would somehow make everything alright. “But Harley’s running out of time, and I made a promise to Scout. I want to try and get him out before they come to take me in.”

“You might not have time. Why are they doing this, Cas? What the hell are they playing at?”

“Dean, stop.” Castiel grabbed him by the shoulders to hold Dean steady when he started hyperventilating. It was so unlike him, Castiel wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. “They just want to do some blood tests, is all. Make sure I’m clean.” He added gently. “Calm down.”

“How can I when they’re rounding up alphas?”

“You were okay with it last night.” Castiel guessed the news about Sam had tipped Dean over the edge.

“I wasn’t okay but I’ve been trying so hard to keep it in. I'm sorry, Cas. If you are immune they’ll wanna do all sorts of crazy shit to you - I just can’t.”

“Hey, come on. You don’t want the pups to see you like this. You have to be strong for them, okay?”

Dean nodded with a sniff, wiping his face when he heard the patter of many feet padding downstairs to say goodbye to Daddy. It took Castiel ages to make it to the door without children hanging off him, deliberately stopping to blow Dean a kiss from the end of the path before turning away so he couldn’t see his tears.

Castiel longed to stay at home, but he had to make a start before Dean chained them together or Scout chased after him. Castiel knew a lot more about the new quarantine laws than he made out. He never told Dean, but the apocalypse virus was now spreading across every state line without mercy. They all knew Bobby was up to something, sharing some secrets of his own before Sam collapsed. Castiel didn’t have the same contacts but he had enough hope the underground resistance would come through. Protecting unmated omegas until Sam was back in the game. If he ever recovered. Castiel pushed that contemptible thought away. Leaving Haven and his heart behind him.

………. «» ……….

“Assholes and elbows, omegas. Get in line.” One of the officers belted out a haunting echo of a time long ago Harley didn’t understand. Some things never change. Sioux City decided to transfer the latest ones before anyone realized they were missing.

Harley blinked when the cell door slid open, bright sunlight pouring in and hurting his eyes. A uniform blurred into view.

“Sorry - but I have to move you, kid. That pretty face is gonna get you in a lot of trouble if you stay here.” The man doubted Harley even knew how much danger he was in, obvious signs of an unexpected heat backing officials into a corner. They had to get rid of that boy before his luck ran out. The fact he had mating hormones practically dripping off him wasn’t lost on anyone. Even some of the other omegas could smell he was ready for an alpha to breed him.

Harley didn’t want to stay there. Anything would be better than just waiting to be violated, but he was scared Scout would never know where to find him if he got shipped out and he couldn’t stand it. It didn’t look like he was going to have enough freedom to make that choice for himself unless he made a run for it.

Harley tried to break away from the back of the line, but he wasn’t quick enough. One of the back-up crew grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, dangling him like a little snack with his toes just touching the ground. Not much more than a mouthful to the officer up front. Harley was trying to forget about how much he missed Scout. His mate wasn’t a match for any of them, but he was cute and he treated Harley right and that meant more than anything.

Castiel didn’t waste any time in heading out to Sioux City. Scout seemed pretty sure that was the last place he saw Harley, so it made sense to start there. Maybe not so keen to rush to the rescue if he knew enforcement were just waiting for him to step out of line. Novak was getting dangerous. Castiel never made a secret of the fact his true sympathies were with the omegas. He worked alongside Sam Winchester for years, and that beautiful proposal to Dean was once broadcast on every station. Wiping out the virus wasn’t even a priority right now. Castiel was too focused on keeping his promise to Scout. Determined to get Harley out with no idea he was walking straight into a trap to have him locked in quarantine.

………. «» ……….


	17. Deliverance

**17\. Deliverance**

Sam was all Dean could think about once Castiel’s perfect silhouette dipped out of view. He was desperate to see his brother again, but wasn’t sure his mom would be up for watching the pups for long, if at all. Things between them had been tense after their visit to the hospital, when all Dean came away with was more questions and a bruised ego. Maybe he should have said something about Sam being back in Haven, sick as he was. But as per fucking usual, whenever Dean tried to protect someone it ended up blowing into a shit storm of epic proportions. Castiel, his mother even on some level. Always defending her in his head when he tried to justify how she could have left him - and now Scout. Castiel once told Dean how helpless he felt when his mate got ripped away, guessing that hurt must ache just as deeply inside his son. Silently nursing the guilt of knowing he couldn’t keep his omega safe.

Swallowing down a remnant of battered pride, Dean shouted up to Willow to tell her he was going over the road for a minute. He heard a vague reply before pulling the door open, fresh Kansas air flooding his senses. His head was suddenly swimming, eyes drifting in and out of focus while he scrambled for the frame. Knuckles white when he dug the tips of his fingers in just to hold himself up and clutching ever tighter when an unfamiliar pain shot down through his stomach and spread out across one hip like it was trying to split him in half.

Dean had been knocked-up enough times to know it was a warning. He was stressed out his mind, hardly eating from worry and generally overdoing it in every stupid way possible. Shamefully remembering the rather vigorous session he offered up last night when he wanted to make sure Cas wouldn’t soon forget what slick heat felt like wrapped around his dick. Poppy was only two, so he could still recall the odd twinge but this wasn’t right. It felt different somehow. The latest bump wasn’t exactly planned, but Dean would hold on long as he could. Castiel would never forgive himself if any harm came to it. Always blaming himself for everything like the state of the country was somehow his fault, how he failed to protect them. That was an alpha’s job. His only job, far as Cas was concerned and he took that role serious as a heart attack. Many years together meant Dean knew exactly how that man’s mind worked. When his head cleared, softer thoughts came drifting back. How much Castiel loved being a father. Still cried like a pansy every time a new one popped into the world. Dean straightened up with a bit of effort. Inhaling again and waiting for the colour to come back to his face before attempting a tentative waddle across the road.

He hadn’t got two yards before he heard someone frantically calling his name, slowly turning his head to see a man hurtling towards him with one hand in the air like Dean was supposed to wave back. Completely at a loss, and wondering if there might be someone else behind him. He couldn’t care enough to check, and the man stopped just in front of him before saying his name again. More like a question this time. Dean squinted at him in the sunlight. The man looked strangely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. More concerned someone might have come to collect Castiel before he even had chance to get out the state.

“Sorry? Do I know you?” Dean attempted cautiously, trying to slide past him on his way over to find an accommodating parent.

“No. Well we haven’t officially met, but I know you.” He replied, sticking out one hand in front of him for Dean to take. “You’re Castiel’s omega.” It was so blunt, Dean couldn’t drag up the ability to be even mildly offended. “Jackson.” Dean took the outstretched hand. “Jackson Carter?” He added, like that was supposed to help. Dean gaped blankly at him while he waited for some kind of verbal response. “I used to work with Novak in New York.” Dean’s heart jumped unto his mouth with the horrifying realization time was up. Some faceless terror must have sent an enforcement agent to take Cas in for testing. Dean cringed at the irony of it. Wasting most of his misspent youth being afraid of anyone who apparently had no hesitation when it came to dishing out the same crap to their own. “I don’t suppose you remember, but I was there at your brother’s press conference in Washington.” It all came fluttering back like a happy little memory butterfly. Stashed away in a safe cocoon for so long it was almost forgotten. Dean smiled to himself with the recollection of that perfect day an alpha officer risked everything for the love of one man who had tags of shame dangling from his neck. Dean got so caught up in being whisked off his feet in front of a national audience, the thought never crossed his mind anyone would recognize him after so many years. He looked Carter up and down. No uniform, though. What then? There was still nothing on Dean’s face that looked remotely like an expression. “Harley’s dad?” Dean made a strangled noise in his throat when it finally clicked. He never knew the boy’s last name. That was terrible. He should have asked Scout about him, shown more of an interest. Dean was suddenly very aware he didn’t actually know much of anything, really.

Dean looked for something to lean against, but his hands just clamped around empty air. The shock was enough on its own without the constant ache in his side. He felt hot and dizzy again, struggling to process the unlikely odds of someone Cas knew being related to Harley, and why the hell he neglected to mention it. Jackson must have seen him wobble, reaching out to grab Dean by the elbow just to keep him steady.

“You okay?”

“Fine.” Dean replied quietly. Clearly. Dean managed to regain his balance after a few seconds, pouncing on the opportunity to find out more about Harley. Maybe Jackson picked up on something before he settled in Haven. Might have some news to take back to Scout, at any rate. Jackson told him how he got sick before they moved states. He wanted to hide away, not sure what was wrong with him and then he already had a mate of his own when the trouble started up again. Dean felt an unexpected knot form behind his ribs. He just touched him. Probably too obvious to wipe the offending hand down his jeans, just in case. He stuck it in a back pocket instead. So, no one seemed to know how normals were becoming vulnerable to the virus if they carried at least one omega gene. Dean knew that bothered Sam, the not knowing. Wishing he could find an answer for him before time ran out, for all of them. Everything was painfully empty inside soon as Castiel left. He never really felt the need to be so close to him before. Mainly because he was always right there. Dean couldn’t remember the last time they hadn’t spent a night in a bruising embrace, willingly drowning in the low rumble that always vibrated against the back of his neck while his alpha held him close in the dark. Hazy memories of a lost lonely boy slowly pining away into nothingness without his mate, once welcoming the void with open arms. Just to be numb.

Dean shook himself out of it when the sound of Carter ‘s voice filtered back in again. Harley’s mother was an omega, so Dean supposed that meant Jackson was normal – ish, if Sam and Jessica’s dynamics were anything to go by. It was all very confusing, and the glaring daylight was starting to make his eyes water.

“I don’t really understand it all yet, but I’m learning. I guessed Harley was going to be a… you know, like you - no offense.” Jackson added quickly, seeing the subtle pinch between Dean’s brows. Dean didn’t reply. He was fighting a wave of nausea, and there was little point in making a drama out of something he accepted a long time ago. Poor bastard was probably just as scared for his own kid as he was for Scout. “I was hoping to catch Castiel. I held off from bringing anyone else into it for obvious reasons, but now I think maybe it’s time to call it in. See if the police can find them before they run out of luck.”

Shit. Dean felt a surge of blood rush through his ears. Jackson didn’t know what happened. Castiel was so consumed with relief and keeping his promise, he hadn’t told anyone else about Harley being taken. Dean had no idea how he was going to finish that conversation and tell Mr. Carter his little lost omega was already in the hands of the law.

………. «» ……….

Dean couldn’t sleep that night, and it wasn’t just from the guilt of seeing the despair on Jackson’s face when Dean told him about Castiel’s mission to rescue Harley. Looking like he wanted to kiss Dean with a baseball bat. The gnawing pain in his side was relentless, conquered only by the ache in his heart at not having Castiel’s arms wrapped around him for the first time in so long he couldn’t remember anything that came before. Willow decided she was gonna take Daddy’s place while he was gone and settled Poppy and the boys before crawling in next to her papa so he wouldn’t feel so alone. Scout spent most of the evening sitting down by the pond like his whole little world had come to an end before heading home. Staring mindlessly out the window and willing Castiel to appear with Harley by his side until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and sobbed himself to sleep. Dean knew the stress was finally getting to him, only made a hundred times worse by being away from Castiel. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Assaulted by strange sensations, and a heady fog that seemed to come and go with the pain. Dean had never been away from Castiel since he claimed him. The damage done in those years of torment when destiny decided to keep them apart was in danger of slinking free.

………. «» ……….

Jessica’s mother spent many months in one of the special facilities before they were abandoned. Castiel guessed they were all much the same. Built on the same shaky foundation of intolerance. He screwed up his nose with distaste when he stopped outside the one in Sioux City. A clinical embodiment of the breeding program turned train wreck. The whole building smacked of dilapidated Gothic mansion with a token lick of paint. Sort of like Waverly Hills, but creepier. Castiel took in a fractured breath when he marched through the corridors with a badge he hadn’t worn with pride since he took Dean as his mate. The duty officer watched him with a sort of passive indifference. Must be nice, he thought. To be so cocksure of yourself while everything you fought for falls down around you in shattered pieces like shards of broken glass. Castiel kept the commanding look in his eye when he approached. He wasn’t confident. Wasn’t even sure he would be able to find the boy, let alone come up with some plausible bullshit that would just let him take Harley away without a shred of paperwork.

“Novak.” The officer nodded at him. So, his reputation did precede him, then. Dean would love that, Castiel thought absently. A little smile touching his lips when his back started itching under the healing claw marks his omega seemed determined to brand him with before he left.

Castiel demanded to examine the cells and do an inspection of any they picked up recently, hoping Harley would be among them. It was no real secret the way some of the boys were being treated, but how they managed to keep unwanted pregnancies under control was anyone’s guess. Six pups and counting showed him just how receptive male omegas like Dean were to alpha spunk. The program was actually supposed to prevent them breeding to try and wipe out the gene, keep their traits dormant in the population. A pitifully optimistic attempt to stop the virus, but they had it all wrong. Castiel shook the fear from his heart when he thought about it. Never knowing who would be next to drop. Sam was fighting for his life and Dean was pregnant. The responsibility felt like a crushing weight on his shoulders. They slumped forward in response.

Castiel already made his decision about what he needed to do if things went sideways. He would agree to stay if they let Harley go. To have one of their own with a miracle cure pulsing through his veins was the best bargaining chip he had. It was risky and probably insane, but Scout’s happiness was more important. Castiel would never make a promise to one of his pups if he intended to break it. He had no idea what they might do to him when he handed himself over like a compliant little lab rat. There was only one thing he knew for sure. Dean was going to kill him.

………. «» ……….


	18. Enemies And Allies

**18\. Enemies And Allies**

Castiel didn’t feel quite so brave when he saw the chief eye him up and down with a dark glint behind his smile.

“Thought you might make an appearance sooner or later.” He said flatly. “But you can’t have that boy.”

“What boy?” Castiel did his best to frown in surprise.

“Oh, don’t bother. We know he was with your son. Why do you think enforcement wanted him so bad? Cops have been tailing them for a few days now.” 

Castiel felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was such an idiot. 'Course he should have expected something like that from the top. Fucking snakes. All of them. It took everything he had just to stay upright. He couldn’t trust anyone. Not anymore. “Think Super’s gonna offer you a deal. Told me you got something we want.”

“Really?” Castiel spat, bile tainting his tongue. “And what is that?”

“Think someone must have noticed how you never got sick. Even though you spend every night rubbing up against your little bitch.” Castiel suddenly lunged forward, grabbing that arrogant dick by his throat and slamming him back against the desk. All the air rushed out of his lungs at the impact.

“Don’t you ever – ever talk about him like that.” The man dropped limp in Castiel’s hand, scuttling away soon as he felt that iron grip slowly release him. “He’s worth a hundred of you. You, and every other back-stabbing bastard who wears a badge. I want to see the one who took him in, and I want to see him now.” Castiel was red in the face, blowing sharp gasps of frustration from his mouth. Now Dean would definitely go ballistic. How could he have been so blind? Everyone seemed to know more about enforcement orders than him, and he was supposed to be the boss. They must have taken Harley in when they recognized Scout. Castiel finally allowed himself to take a deep breath. He had failed everyone he loved. One after the other.

The warden insisted he left his badge and ID before they would let him out to get his stuff. He sauntered down to the car, trying to decide how he could get away with stalling long enough to get into the system and do a bit of surveillance of his own. He knew all the codes, but now he was exactly where they wanted him and Castiel didn’t expect he would be left alone for more than a few minutes. They had him by the balls. Knowing they would come after him and Dean, and probably the pups as well if he wasn’t back in the building in the next thirty seconds. Officers at the precinct had orders to persuade Novak to give up an armful, but if they had to take it by force, then that was okay too. Castiel wondered just how much they knew about him inside the facility. Police and enforcement were one thing, but he never anticipated that. Castiel was lost in thought when he caught something move past him out the corner of one eye. When he turned around, Cas guessed he must be seeing things. Until the hallucination spoke to him.

“Hello, Castiel.”

“Jackson?” Castiel gaped in amazement. He couldn’t deny he was pleased to see him. “What the hell are you doing here?”  


“Looking for my son. Why wouldn’t I be here? Dean told me everything. Figured you might need a bit of back-up.” Jackson knew how to get around enforcement shit. He did it for years. “Not even you can take them all out on your own. You’re good, Novak.” His friend patted him on the back while Castiel’s heart filled with fresh hope. “But you’re not that good.” Castiel nodded, so relieved he had an ally in a former officer with as much riding on it as him. Nothing quite says motivation like saving your son from being bent over by a big alpha with too much testosterone.

“But how did you know I would be here? Scout went home before they moved Harley, I think. He doesn’t know any more than we do, or where they would take him. Scout thought he was still locked up in the station at Sioux City.”

“He’s an omega.” Carter said sadly. “I knew they would hide him away somewhere. Is he inside?”

Castiel suddenly had an idea, and pushed Jackson out of sight behind the car.

“They wouldn’t tell me, but I think he must be. Listen, they already got the drop on me, but maybe we can use that to our advantage. If I can drag their attention away, get into the database and find out where they took your son.”

“They’re not just going to let me walk in, Cas.”

“I know, but they want my blood - and they can have it, but you can make damn sure I’m not going to make it easy for them.” Castiel flashed Jackson a wicked smile.

………. «» ……….

Willow was already up and dressed when Dean stumbled downstairs. She only needed one look to see he had been crying again. She felt so useless.

“Morning, Papa. You okay?” Obviously, he was far from it - but she needed Dean to know how much she cared about him. “Want some breakfast?” Dean shook his head, not a single word managing to slip past the lump in his throat. He dropped his cell on the counter after sending a quick text to Cas. “What’s the matter?”

As if being away from his mate wasn’t bad enough, Jess had called soon as it was daylight. They had to get to hospital. The poison in Sam’s blood was spreading, just a matter of time before it reached his heart, the doctor said. Then it was game over. The only reason he survived so long already was because his pulse was so weak. Struggling to push the toxin through his system. Dean had to see his brother before fate took that last chance away from him.

“It’s Uncle Sam, baby. He’s not doing so well.” Willow stared at him, a sudden pang of alarm punching her in the chest. Maya had gone back with her mom the night before, but Willow knew she must be in bits. Trying to imagine how she would feel if it was her daddy laid out on fresh sheets, just waiting for death to take him.

“Is he going to die?” Dean couldn’t look at her. There was nothing he could say. Willow offered to go with him, but Dean didn’t think she should see him like that. Longed for her to hold on to a happy memory, just in case he didn’t make it. Wanting his daughter to remember how Sam looked before he got sick. Dean was almost too quiet. Thinking about his own mortality and the pain he battled all night. Willow had felt him stir restlessly next to her while she pretended to be asleep. “It’s okay. You go see Uncle Sam. I can take the boys.”

“Hey.” Dean mumbled, stroking her cheek with the back of one finger. She really was beautiful. “You don’t have to do that. It’s not your responsibility to look after anyone. 'Specially me.” Dean tried to smile, but it wasn’t very convincing. His heart felt like a fragile mess of broken pieces, but there was no way he was going to push all that misery on an innocent child. He dropped them off at Bobby’s with a bottle of whisky to keep him sweet. Willow now insisted on keeping him company, and Dean didn’t argue. He never wanted to feel alone again. A nurse met them at the end of the corridor like she was expecting them.

“You here for Sam Winchester?” Dean nodded. “He hasn’t got long.” She said gently, touching Dean’s arm in sympathy like that would somehow make it easier to swallow. “A few days at most. I’ll take you through.” Jess was at his bedside, head in her hands. Maya was holding his hand but there was no response. Sam was so still and pale, he looked like he was already dead.

Dean froze. He had no idea what to say, what to do. He could feel his legs start to give way, clutching for the wall to try and hold himself up.

“Papa? You alright?” Dean could hear the panic in his daughter’s voice when he saw the ground rushing up to meet him. Just catching the sound of Willow shouting for help before the world fell into darkness.

He couldn’t remember anything else until he woke up on his back, staring at a strip of artificial lights.

“You okay, Dean?”

“Mom?” Dean whispered. Maybe he was still unconscious and dreaming. “What happened?” Mary looked practically grey with worry. A hazy image of Willow leaning over him slowly came into view, green eyes wide and terrified. Dean reached for her hand and gave it a little squeeze. “Hey, princess.”  


She hugged him tight, no intention of letting go until Mary had to pry Dean from her arms.

“Sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine. I haven’t been looking after myself properly, but I will. Promise.” Willow hid budding tears and buried her nose into his neck again. “Least if they keep me in you can visit us both at the same time.” Dean suggested. His mother didn’t look very impressed.

“Can you stand?” He heard his dad’s voice drift over one shoulder.

“I can try.”

………. «» ……….

Castiel was on his way back in when he caught the ass end of a very disturbing conversation.

“What omega does he want? That blonde kid?”

“Yeah.”

“That the one Novak’s spawn was banging?”

“Yep. Moved him to level four. Little shit keeps trying to run away.”

“You can’t blame him. I can imagine what some of them would like to do to that boy.”

“Don’t think they’ll get close enough. Super wants him in solitary so he isn’t tempted to make another break for it.”  


Castiel felt sick. Hope was a rare thing lately, but he had to save Harley - whatever the cost. If he couldn’t keep his word, it meant nothing. Scout would never forgive him if they never saw each other again.

“Novak. 'Bout time. Hurry up, we got the lab all set up.”

Castiel saw his chance, and took off down one of the many corridors. Half the guard were at his heels, but he led them a merry dance before they finally caught up with him. Holding him fast with an officer on each side. He was pinned tight by a hand digging under each arm, and not very gently at that.

“You done?”

“I think so.” Castiel gave up, and let them lead him away to medical. “You swear to let that boy go if I do this? He’s got nothing to do with it.”

“You got fuck all to bargain with.” The chief gasped, desperate to get his breath back when he pushed Castiel down into a seat. “Just 'cause Winchester gave you a bit of power. Doesn’t mean jack shit now, Novak. We got the right to hold you. Roll up your sleeve.”

Castiel sighed. The sooner it was over, the better. He knew Dean was waiting for him.

“Then I can go?” 

The man laughed in his face. A cold, cruel thing that made Castiel want to punch him.

“You ain’t going nowhere 'til we drain you dry. Orders.” He added, with a smirk. “Now do what I said and roll up your damn sleeve, already.”

Castiel had no choice but to stall for time, and he already had a plan to lift some of that blood for his own reasons. He sat back and closed his eyes while someone jabbed a needle in his arm. It seemed to last forever, only opening them again when he felt something press against the hole. He waited until the men were busy before staggering to his feet, quickly slipping one of the phials into a back pocket. His arm was sore and he was still bleeding like a stuck pig, but he had enough about him to try and play for time while Jackson rifled through the files.

They were soon discussing what they were supposed to do with him now. He was weak from losing so much blood, but Castiel held his head high while one of the guards shoved him in the back to keep him moving.

Castiel reckoned Jackson probably had enough time to get the information they needed. Suspecting he guessed right when an alarm echoed through the stark corridors. There was a rush of noise, and Castiel assumed Carter had managed to find the boy and get him out. God knows how many more were still locked up in there, but there was nothing he could do about that yet. No doubt he was in for another round of prick the enforcement officer soon as his body managed to get his cell count back up. He could wait a little longer. Just long enough to make sure Jackson and Harley got clear before he started working on a little escape plan of his own.

………. «» ……….


	19. Salvation

**19\. Salvation**

Castiel decided to play along with their mind games for now. He was hopelessly outnumbered, and not stupid enough to arouse any more suspicion when they were watching every damn move he made. Now he was slap bang in the middle of so many treacherous officers, he lost count.

“If you intend to stick me full of holes, at least give me somewhere comfortable to sleep it off.”  


The man in charge nodded to a guard to show Novak to his quarters. They had orders from the top to keep him until they got what they needed, but they had to be careful. Castiel had a lot of power in his own right and if it all went south, no one wanted to be on the revenge end of an extremely pissed off alpha.

Castiel resigned himself to spending the night there. He had no idea Dean had even collapsed, but he was released under the condition he wasn’t alone. Mary took him home and left John sitting vigil at Sam’s bedside. Time was running out. For everyone.

………. «» ……….

Castiel forced a sarcastic smile when the door closed behind him again. Reeling from another round of being jabbed in places no one should ever be jabbed in. Making sure he was definitely alone before pulling the little bottle of blood from his pocket. He twirled it around in deft fingers, wondering aimlessly if Jackson was smart enough to get away. Echo of sirens still ringing in his ears. Castiel had no way of contacting him. No way of knowing if he got Harley out safe. The officer already took his work cell, but years being hitched to a sensitive omega meant he always carried a secret spare. Whenever Dean was in heat, he was more demanding of attention than a teenage girl. Honestly, Cas was worried sick about him and not just because he was pregnant again. Looking after so many pups when he could hardly walk a mile without having to take a power nap was a big ask. Willow was Heaven sent, but she was only a kid. Castiel reached inside his jacket to fish out the phone he only used for Dean, scrolling through some of the more exclusive picture messages with a soppy grin. He saw the text Dean sent the day before. Castiel guessed he was trying hard to be brave but even with reading between the lines and far too many smiley emoticons to really mean it, he knew Dean was in trouble.

Castiel was jerked back to a rather depressing reality when he heard someone calling his name from outside the window, accompanied by a hail of small stones just to secure his attention. How that marvel of a man had any idea what room he was locked-up in was a mystery, but opportunity wasn’t going to knock twice so Cas pulled himself up on the bed and stared down at Carter waving like a maniac with a little blonde pup hanging off his arm. They were out. Castiel could have kissed him. He pushed the tiny window open. It gave him an idea, and a little spark of hope.

“Jackson?” Castiel mouthed, not wanting to make too much noise in case he set the alarms off again. “I thought you were long gone. How did you find me?”

“Lucky guess.”

“I’m sure.”

Castiel grinned down at him. Let him keep his secrets for now. Maybe a few years in covert intelligence were finally paying off. Least enforcement had taught him something useful. It was a long shot, but Cas hoped Jackson could catch and threw the tiny bottle out the window with strict instructions to high tail it home and give it to Dean at the hospital in Hutchinson. He was going to text him to get back there asap and meet up with Carter. No matter what anyone said, or did Dean had to do everything he asked. Cas felt guilty he had kept so much back from him. Always second guessing how much he really needed to know - scared the stress would be too much for him while he was carrying. But because of Dean, Jackson was here. Cas didn’t think he could love that man any more.

Carter knew from the pleading look in Castiel’s eyes what he had to do, saluting him once for old times’ sake before reluctantly leaving his friend to a dark fate with a very dishevelled Harley clinging on to him for dear life.

………. «» ……….

Dean couldn’t seem to rest no matter what ridiculous position he contorted his swollen body into. Those cruel words echoing like a warning in his head. Sam only had a few days before he would stop fighting. Stop holding on. Dean hated it. Hated being a fucking useless lump. He couldn’t save him. Another sudden twinge in his back forced him to sit up, lurching over a luckily placed bowl while he emptied his stomach. Willow heard him retching and shot upstairs like a pistol. Mary already insisted on staying over to look after the boys. Poppy was Willow’s department.

“Papa, you okay? Do you need Grandma?”

It was so sweet, it was all Dean could do not to burst into tears.

“No, baby. I just got sick again. I’ll be fine in a minute.” That was total bullshit, but Dean didn’t want to worry her any more than she already was. Dean checked his cell with a frown when he saw the little light flashing. Jumping up and rushing to get dressed when he read the last text from Cas. “Go check on your brother for me, will ya? There’s somethin' I gotta do.” Dean made a valiant attempt at a smile, but it wasn’t very convincing. Willow humoured him anyway.

“Sure, Papa.”

Scout wasn’t doing so great. Willow still thought he was a total jerk, but she could see he was hurting. She couldn’t imagine how much Dean must be feeling it since he was mated to Daddy and now he was all alone. Willow didn’t have to be an expert in omega lore to figure that one out. Being apart must wrench at his heart like it was being tugged right out his chest.  
Willow forced herself to keep her opinions of Scout’s latest bout of destructive crap to herself for now, and perched on the bed next to him.

“You wanna talk about it?” Scout shook his head, never taking his gaze from the window and the jagged line of trees stretching down towards the pond. It only made his heart ache more. “You know Daddy will save him.” Her voice was so full of conviction, Scout finally blinked up at her.

“I know.” It wasn’t just the pain of missing Harley. Sam’s life was in doubt, Dean was in danger of going into early labour after the scare he got, and most of it was his fault. Scout knew he had a lot of making up to do.

………. «» ……….

Sam was no better in the morning. John never left his side all night, hardly even glancing up every time someone came in to prod at him just to see if he was still breathing. No one spoke, and what the fuck could they say anyway. He was a horrible colour, air rattling in his chest while his heart pumped more poison into his body. Jess hadn’t slept for days. She wanted Maya to go home and take some comfort from Willow, but the girl point-blank refused. Insisting she wanted to be there at the end. The guilt still haunted her, never realizing how important her dad was to her until she might lose him.

It took Carter a good few hours to get back to Haven with Harley in tow. Pitching up a storm about wanting to see Scout, but Jackson made a promise to Castiel and he wasn’t about to break it. He hadn’t really understood why Castiel was so insistent, until he looked down at Sam. He had never seen anyone so close to death. John gaped at him.

“Who the hell are you?”

“My name is Jackson, Jackson Carter. I need you to get this into him real quick.” He thrust the blood sample out, but John just stared blankly at him.

“What?”

The poor guy looked so desperate, John took the bottle from his shaking hand.

“Castiel thinks this might help Dean’s brother. Sam, isn’t it?” John nodded, head tipped to one side in confusion.

“Why didn’t Cas bring it?”

“Long story. I don’t have time to explain, but you have to trust me. He doesn’t think we could convince anyone here to try it, so I lifted a syringe.” John was still eyeing him up and down. It was risky and probably useless, but they were running out of options.

Dean literally bumped into Jess in the corridor when she took five minutes to replenish her caffeine levels. She looked awful, but Dean wasn’t faring much better. Flushed and sweating, and so out of breath he was doubled over with one hand protectively cradling the pup.

“Dean? What happened?” Jess gasped. “I thought you were supposed to be on bed rest.”

“I’ll rest when I’m dead.” Dean swept past her, almost collapsing with relief when he saw Carter. “Thank God. Is he okay?” Dean grabbed at Jackson’s arm. “Cas? Is he okay?”

“He’s alright, I think. They won’t let him go, Dean. He wanted me to meet you here.”

“I know, he sent me this weird ass text. Have you got it?”

Carter gestured to John. His mouth was hanging open. Jess was stunned into fearful silence.

“Dean, what the hell is going on?” Dean didn’t answer, frantically grabbing for the needle and pulling the cap off with his teeth. John held him back. “What are you doing?”

“If Cas thinks this might work, we have to try. I would trust him with my life.”

“The doctors are doing everything they can.” John persisted. “You can’t just go round pumping blood into people.”

“Dad, stop it.” Dean pushed John’s hand away. “I’m gonna do it. He’s dead, anyway.” John looked into his son’s eyes, torn between basic logic and the need to pull Sam back from the edge of darkness. He seemed to be suspended in time, before suddenly snapping back to his senses. He nodded and wedged the back of a chair under the door so no one could get in and stop them. Dean drew up some of Castiel’s blood into the syringe, surprised most of it didn’t end up on the damn floor the way his hand was trembling. He didn’t want to waste a single precious drop. “Dad? Help me.” Dean begged. “Please.”

John held one of Sam’s arms steady while Carter told Jess everything. It was all too much to take in, but Dean was struggling to find a decent vein so she didn’t pester him for details. He slapped at the skin a couple of times, nausea turning his stomach at how pale and unresponsive Sam was.

Dean spread out searching fingers, eventually finding a spot where he could ease it in. Even though Sam was still comatose, it was like Dean couldn’t bear to hurt him. He watched that red elixir flow into his brother’s arm while the room fell silent. Everyone knew it was their last hope to save him. Dean wished Cas was there. Wanted him to see if he was right all along. See if the man he loved really was salvation. Dean didn’t know what he expected, but nothing happened. Jess was standing next to him with her head resting on Dean’s shoulder, tears falling down her face.

“Now what?” John was staring at Sam like he expected him to jump up and hug him. Dean had to sit down, his breath little more than a whisper. The pup was wriggling like mad and sending pain shooting down his back.

“We wait.”

………. «» ……….


	20. A Perfect Haven

John was pacing restlessly by the bedside while they waited. He never said much of anything, even after a few beers, but now his emotions were completely wrecked. Sam being so sick was a constant worry picking at any shred of optimism he had left, and he was terrified their last-ditch attempt at dragging him back from the brink of death was a terrible mistake. Dean seemed so insistent Carter had just delivered a miracle cure, but that was a couple of hours ago now and Sam hadn’t even twitched so much as a finger. Dean was deathly white. The waiting was the worst thing. Every minute felt like a lifetime. He kept a lot locked away inside since Castiel left. He was in almost constant pain while his battered body struggled to accommodate the growing pup. Both of them hanging on by stubborn determination.

Dean scanned his cell for the millionth time, desperate for some message of hope - something to let him know that Cas was okay. Carter’s warning had ripped at his heart like a dagger. Not knowing for sure when he would see his alpha again. Dean needed him more than ever. He was trying to stop the tears from coming again when he heard his dad sigh out a broken gasp behind him. Dean’s eyes flicked up. John was staring down at Sam with the soppiest smile that ever graced his face. Sam’s eyes had started to flutter open, chest pulling in dry gasps while he forced his body to take in enough air without the mask that still covered his mouth.

“Sammy.” Dean murmured, falling to his knees next to the bed and grinning like a banshee. His brother was awake. Dean would never be able to find the words to explain how he felt at that moment, so he didn’t try. The expression of pure joy that stretched across his face was enough, and it seemed to perk Sam up in an instant. Like everything that had gone before was just a distant memory. Dean helped him to sit up while frantic hazel eyes darted around the bay. It took Sam a few minutes to figure out what happened.

“How long have I been like this?” He managed at last, reaching out for Dean like he wanted to make sure he was real.  
“Too long, Sammy.” Dean sighed through happy tears, carefully slipping his fingers into Sam’s hand. “Way too long.”

………. «» ……….

Castiel was still trying to figure out a way to get out of that fucking place when he was startled from his thoughts by the sound of scraping metal. Echoing along the empty corridor and letting him know he wasn’t going to be left alone for long. His body ached, both arms dotted with the tell-tale signs of how many times he got stuck with needles over the last few hours. There was no respite from it, precious images of Dean and their family the only pleasures that kept him going. He had no idea if the sample he dropped down to Carter had saved Sam, or if Jackson even reached him in time. Dean made it pretty damn clear the poor bastard was already on borrowed time. Castiel felt sick, and not just from parting with so much blood. Reluctantly preparing himself for another spate of torture when the door slid open. A very shamefaced officer was blocking the exit, but the words he forced out next were the last things Castiel expected.

“Alright, Novak. Up you get.” He mumbled, eyes fixed on the ground at Castiel’s feet. “We got orders to have you released.”

“Orders?” Castiel blinked at him in confusion. Not sure he heard right. Maybe the excessive blood loss was messing with his head. The only man who could pull that kind of clearance was laid up in a hospital bed with his life ebbing away like a shifting tide. Castiel suddenly smiled to himself. Looked like Carter made it after all.

It was the first thing Sam did when he woke up. Jackson had told him everything while he listened in stunned silence. Sam once doubted how much he had done to make the world better, but not anymore. The chaos that tried to take down everyone he cared about was enough to validate all the sacrifices he made. His memory was sketchy at best. He must have been out of it for weeks. His brother looked like he wasn’t going to be able to hang on to Sam’s little niece or nephew for much longer, and he owed Dean his life. The least he could do was to make sure Castiel was by his husband’s side when their baby came into the world. Sam called all his contacts from the hospital bed. Bobby was in much deeper than he ever let on, and was on the case as soon as he heard Sam was back up and kicking some serious ass.

………. «» ……….

Carter went home to check on Harley once he was satisfied Sam was alright. He wasn’t completely clueless as to what went down in those horrible facilities, and he wanted to make sure his little boy hadn’t been bruised and battered by so many alpha officers jacked-up on sexual frustration. Dean gave him a grateful hug before turning his attention back to Sam.

“I want Cas, Sammy.” Dean almost apologized for needing to go home so soon, but Sam wouldn’t hear of it. Brushing him off with a dismissive wave. “I don’t want to leave you, but I have to see him.”

“Dean, I know you do. Go home.” Sam smiled at him. He still felt sore as hell, but managed to push himself up the bed to convince everyone he would still be breathing tomorrow. Dean had been holding back for Sam, but the thought of soon being wrapped up in a crushing hug uncoiled his emotions like a broken spring and they all came flooding out in a rush. He didn’t want anyone to see how fragile he really was without Castiel. Dean pecked Sam on the cheek with a tenderness he rarely showed to anyone but his husband.

By the time he got back to Haven, Castiel was already waiting for him at the gate. He ran into Dean’s arms and devoured his mouth before Dean managed to get a single word past those lips that were now covered by Castiel. They kissed for a long time before finally pulling away from each other. Cas let Dean take a well-needed breath, but both hands absolutely refused to let go of his ass.

“I missed you so much, Cas.” Dean leaned into him again, savouring the warmth of his alpha’s body pressed against his hips. “How d'you get back so fast?”

“I had help.” Castiel grinned at him. “I’m so glad Sam’s alright, Dean. He gave the order to release me. Shit, I owe that brother of yours big time for getting me home to you. I think Bobby might have helped spread the news once word got out. Carter reckons he was responsible for a leak that went viral in four hours.”

“I didn’t think he even knew how to turn on a damn computer.” Dean smiled right back, letting covetous hands caress his butt while he stared into loving blue eyes. Bobby was full of surprises, telling the world how an innocent bond of lifelong friendship had cured so many people. Castiel’s blood was now being reproduced on a monumental scale. Distributed out to clinics up and down the country to inoculate as many as they could. Building up an immunity in alphas and omegas alike. Everyone finally coming together with the common purpose of saving as many souls as possible. Understanding it didn’t matter what gene nature decided to brand you with. People were all the same inside. Prejudice slowly began to filter away, never to return. “I always said Bobby had hidden talents. I love that old bastard.”  
Talking about how much they owed their friend got Dean to thinking about how much he had missed him lately. He wanted to fill Bobby in on all the details of Sam’s recovery, so Dean decided to take a waddle down the street for a long overdue visit. Cas refused to let his mate go anywhere alone now he was so close, so they headed down to the yard together. Holding hands and swapping stupid smiles all the way down Eighth Street. Bobby had always been the go-to. He never judged, never gave up on the boys, and more importantly - never moaned about Dean propping his feet up on the end of the couch when he dropped in for a cold one. Resigned to sipping on soda until puppy number six made an appearance.

Castiel helped his mate get settled with a loving attentiveness that just came naturally after so many years together. Bobby told them about everything he picked up from one of his many covert spies down at central while Cas made sure Dean was comfortable. Pulling him into his lap so he could reach the swollen stomach. Running both hands over the pup with devotion.

“So, what happened after they dropped the ball?” Dean asked, taking a gulp from a can of juice while he let his alpha mollycoddle him. Bobby handed Castiel a shot of rye instead - just to keep him awake. He looked completely worn down, and was still way too quiet for someone who just saved the planet.

“Looks like that bullshit about registering omegas was all a smoke-screen to keep their data on the system.” Bobby shook his head in distaste. “I’ll never understand how things got so bad again.”

“Well they won’t be able to hide much longer. Cas said most of enforcement is being disbanded.” Dean wasn’t entirely sure that was a good thing. Most of them were complete dicks (apart from Castiel, of course) but they had been there for so long, no one knew which way the country might be headed without them.

“Yep.” Bobby nodded, taking another nervous glance at Castiel. “S'what I heard, too. They’re tearing it all down. I guess no one really trusts them anymore. Not since everyone found out how the virus was released.”

“But what about you, Cas?” Dean asked with concern. He could tell something was really troubling him. “You’ve never known anything else.”

“Dean.” Castiel sighed, shuffling under the weight of Dean and pup combined. “Do you honestly think I could care less about that stupid job? Long as I have you, nothing else matters. It never did.” Dean knew right then his insecurity would never haunt him again. Promising himself he would let Cas indulge him shamelessly until the puppy came. Maybe even after that for a bit if he could get away with it. “I’m just worried I won’t be able to look after you all the way I should. Six pups.” Castiel murmured, still affectionately stroking the latest one through Dean’s shirt. “That’s a lot of responsibility.” Dean looked hurt, but Cas wasn’t finished. “Responsibility I embraced the day I found out you were carrying Scout.” Castiel hummed against Dean’s cheek. “And don’t think for one fucking second I don’t want it, but I have to be realistic.”

“We got plenty behind us, Cas.” Dean covered both of Castiel’s hands with his own where they were still resting on top of the bump. Castiel knew that was true enough. Maybe he was fretting over nothing. Dean and Bobby shared a knowing look. So that’s what was up with him. Protective instincts were taking a dip. Mentally exhausted, and completely drained of blood until he could hardly see straight. Dean felt like an asshole. “I’m sorry, baby.” He whispered. “Let’s get you home and into bed.” Castiel seemed to cheer up a bit at that. “To sleep, Cas.” Dean smiled again. “You need to rest.”

“I need you.” Castiel growled against Dean’s throat.

“Okay - but sleep first.”

………. «» ……….

Dean didn’t say much to Cas about how much pain he was in over the next few weeks. He suspected that pup was coming soon, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. All the stress followed by unimaginable relief had pushed his body to the limit. Sam was getting stronger by the day. The poison in his blood had almost completely filtered out since he had the transfusion, but the virus left its scars. Inside and out. Nothing would dampen the fear that his body had been permanently damaged by such a terrible infection. Dean asked him to stay with them for a while, Jess and Maya too, until he was back to his normal annoying self. Sam agreed, but the thought of all that work still stretching out before him like an endless highway had crushed his spirit. Something had to give. Sam spent many lonely hours wondering if he would ever be able to take on that role again. The presidential election passed him by, but he didn’t care. There were more important things in life than power - his brother’s growing belly not the least.

Dean was getting the youngest pups ready for bed when he felt a crippling pain shoot underneath his stomach. He knew it was still too early, but there was no mistaking the signs. Only upside to that was it wouldn’t feel like it was splitting him in half this time. Scout was the most difficult because he was the first, but it never got much easier. Boys didn’t exactly have the right equipment, despite being an omega. Poppy refused to settle before she got a goodnight kiss from Castiel. Dean tried to lift her up when he felt something flood down the inside of his thighs. Scout had come to help, now staring at Dean with his mouth open. He bent over and grabbed his tummy, like that would somehow persuade the baby to stay put until Dean was ready.

“Get Daddy.” Dean gasped, holding back a curse. Scout shot downstairs, reappearing a few seconds later, and dragging Castiel into the bedroom by his hand.

Castiel fell to the floor between Dean’s legs, always insisting on delivering the pups himself. Dean hated hospitals at the best of times, but after Sam he never wanted to set foot in one again. Cas had always helped Dean birth the others, but they usually had a bit of warning to get the children over to Mary’s before all the screaming started.

“You alright?” Scout asked, white as a sheet. “Papa?”

“I’m fine.” Dean mumbled, bracing himself against the bed to push. “You just gotta help Daddy get it out, okay?”

“Dean - no.” Castiel objected. “They can go over the road.”

“There’s no time, Cas. It’s coming. I can feel it.”

“Okay, sweetheart. Okay.” Castiel stroked the hair back from his mate’s face and eased him into the best position. He could see the skin on Dean’s stomach pull tight when he lifted up his shirt and gently slipped off the rest of his clothes. Dean couldn’t even care enough to be embarrassed about his bits hanging out with their children in the room, doing his best to hide his dick with a blanket. Castiel secretly wanted Scout at his side. Not the best bonding exercise, honestly - but it was something they could do together. The colour was slowly coming back to the poor kid’s face, so Cas pulled Scout down beside him. Dean was flushed red, already sweating and writhing in pain every time another contraction seared through him. Willow tried to do her bit, but all she could do was cry when she saw so much raw agony carved into her papa’s face. It wasn’t helping, so Castiel asked her to hold the other pups back and give them some room. Clear waters suddenly splattered all over Castiel’s hands while he tried to feel for the head. Dean had his knees yanked up far as they would go, fingers digging into the back of his thighs to try and take his mind of how quickly he was stretching open. He heard Scout drag in a tight breath of fear, not sure how any man could possibly take that without passing out.

Scout suddenly heard Castiel call him back to reality. He needed to slip in a couple of fingers to turn the shoulders. Scout peered between Dean’s legs in amazement when the head started to emerge, gazing at a spread of soft golden hair. The rest followed quickly. Castiel wrapped the new born up in his shirt, passing it to his son so he could hold the little baby when she took her first breath of life. Scout could feel the tears warming his cheeks, but he couldn’t bring himself to brush them away.

“What do you want to call her, Scout?” Dean asked through a deep rush of air. “We hadn’t got that far, but you know how Daddy likes all that nature stuff. Another flower, maybe?” Scout thought about all the happy times he had spent down by dragonfly pond. Remembering when he saw Harley for the first time, chewing on a stalk with floppy white petals. The same kind Dean had once aimlessly plucked from the grass before tucking it behind Castiel’s ear as a token of his love.

“Daisy.”

“I like that.” Dean smiled up at his son. “Cas?”

“It’s perfect.” Castiel whispered through happy tears, watching the squirming bundle with a mushy smile.

“I understand now, Papa.” Scout held his baby sister in his arms, cuddling her to his chest while he stared down at her in awe. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “You would do anything to make sure your pup was safe.” Scout finally got it. Dean never wanted to be without his firstborn. He just wanted his son to have the best chance he could give him when everything else felt so hopeless.

Scout forgave Dean for everything that day and they never mentioned it again. It seemed like that boy grew up overnight now he had a potential mate to care for. Scout looked after the other pups like his own. Dean and Cas were never short of a babysitter for date night.

………. «» ……….

Scout presented properly by the time Daisy was about six weeks old. Castiel was worried so much alpha attention would be a bit much for Harley, but Dean was surprisingly okay with it.

“Trust me, I don’t want any details.” He told Scout one morning. “Just make sure Jackson is happy about it.” Carter got vaccinated along with the rest, now open about the fact he was married to an omega. Haven had always been a place where no one should hide away in shame. Dean actually kind of liked Harley’s mom, and she had some wonderful recipes for apple pie. Castiel was still a bit concerned they were so young, but he couldn’t really justify a decent argument. He was only thirteen when he wanted to mate Dean. “I never want us to fight about anything, Cas. You know how much I love you. How much I’ve always loved you. If you want them to wait, I’ll support you a hundred per cent.” Dean wasn’t too proud to admit he still needed the security of an alpha that would go to the ends of the Earth to make him happy.

“I know you would, and that means so much to me.” Castiel swept his husband up in a possessive embrace and held him close. He could feel Dean snuffle against his cheek. “Hey. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Dean blinked at him. The pups were used to so much public affection. It didn’t look like it was going to change any time soon, so they may as well suck it up and make the best of it. Dean caught Scout’s eye over Castiel’s shoulder.

“It’s an omega thing.” Dean smiled at him. “You’ll get used to it.”

“High maintenance.” Castiel whispered into Scout’s ear when Dean took Daisy for a feed. Castiel grinned at his son while Daisy sucked on Dean’s chest and filled up her tiny tummy. “But worth every single second.”

………. «» ……….

Scout and Harley spent most of the afternoon slobbering all over each other on the banks of the pond. Scout never missed a curfew these days, and Harley seemed much more responsive than usual. Not being very successful at hiding his desire when he felt droplets of warm slick slide out of him at the thought of letting Scout claim him. Ever since Scout presented, they were finding it much harder to keep their hands off each other. Maybe the time had come to have that conversation everyone had been avoiding.

“You know I want us to be together.” Scout tried hopefully, sticking his tongue in Harley’s mouth for the hundredth time that day. “Properly together like Daddy and Papa.” Harley really wanted that too if he was honest, but part of him seemed scared he might be cast aside one day. Legacy of a broken society difficult to shift completely.

“But it’s for life, isn’t it?” Harley said quietly. “What if you want someone else one day?”

“Never gonna happen.” Scout could feel his heart pulsing excitement to every bit of his body while he stared into those eyes that had captivated him since the day they met. “I’ve wanted to bite you since I tasted you for the first time. Let me knot you, Harley.”

His omega blushed scarlet at that, not really understanding what it meant. Harley’s scent was so strong now, Scout knew he was ready to let an alpha take him. He picked his boy up off the grass and dragged him back up Eighth Street by one hand before he could even figure out where they were going. Dean was in the kitchen, as usual.

“What’s the matter?”

“I need to talk to you and Daddy.” Scout said valiantly, even though he was shaking like a leaf. Dean was waiting for the inevitable bombshell, and he didn’t have to wait long. “I want to claim Harley.”

Castiel almost dropped the cup of coffee he was holding.

“No, Scout. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Yes, I do. I thought out of anyone, you would understand.” There wasn’t much Castiel could say to that. “You knew Papa was the one for you soon as you met. I feel the same. I don’t want to have to wait like you did. I can feel it in my heart.” Dean had forgotten how cute Harley was. Just standing there in silence with his hand wrapped around his alpha’s fingers. No wonder Scout was completely smitten. “I want to claim him 'fore anyone else gets the chance. I’ll never want anyone else. He’s my true mate, Dad. I know he is.”

“Can’t you wait 'til you’re fourteen?” Dean squinted hopefully at him through the corner of one eye.

“Dean.” Castel gasped. “That’s still too young.”

“Cas.” Dean took him to one side. “They’re the same age we were when we fell in love. Can you honestly say you weren’t as sure then as you are now? I can’t. I have never regretted waiting for you - even for a second. I don’t want my son to feel like we don’t support his choice. Think about how much that hurt when other people tried to tell us we were crazy. Your father, mine. They were wrong, Cas. They all were. I don’t want to make the same mistakes.”

Castiel hesitated. Something inside him knew Dean was right by the way he searched his eyes. Implicit trust. Castiel dragged in a deep breath. He turned to Scout.

“Do you love him?”

Scout didn’t hesitate.

“Yes, Dad. I really do.”

Castiel couldn’t bring himself to dismiss the sincerity in Scout’s eyes. He knew exactly what that felt like, never once doubting Dean was the boy he would cherish for all eternity.

“Let me think about it, okay? It’s forever, Scout. That’s not a decision to make lightly.” Castiel seemed so serious sometimes. He just needed a bit of time on his own to try and remember how Alex made him feel when he crushed his soul that day. Scout nodded. He was hoping his dad might have said something one way or the other. Waiting was hard.

“I’ll talk to Daddy.” Dean smiled. “I think I know how to persuade him.”

Scout knew his papa had always been looking out for him. All that bitterness had disappeared without a trace and Dean even made it up with his mom since Sam got better. Mary had tried hard to atone for the past. Dean knew she loved the pups to pieces. All bloody six of them. He smiled to himself when he thought about how much he loved her. He had forgiven her a long time ago. Last time they spoke, Mary had leaned in for a hug and Dean held on to his mother like he never wanted to let go. Willow couldn’t resist putting in her two cents worth since they were apparently having the talk about Scout’s future. She could see the devotion in her brother’s eyes whenever he looked at Harley. Willow slid over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

“I know you mean it. I’m behind you, jerk. If you’re sure that’s what you want. But if you ever hurt Papa again, I’ll chop it off and turn you into a girl.”

Willow was watching the love flow so effortlessly between her parents with a smile on her face. How beautifully they fitted together. She felt something inside her swell with affection. Hoping one day she would find a mate that would care for her so deeply. She knew Castiel had left his heart in Haven when he was thirteen and it never caught up with him until he held Dean in his arms once more.

Scout kissed her back.

………. «» ……….

Turned out Castiel had been worrying for nothing. Sam wasn’t well enough to go back to work full time, so Cas was put in charge of the entire program now enforcement was being scaled down. Most of the border patrols were abandoned. Many officers charged instead with cleaning up the facilities, so they could re-open as immunity clinics. Their halls now filled with omegas lining up to get a shot instead of being locked away like criminals. Dean often got all hot and bothered watching his husband take command. He had never been more proud of the way his alpha took over everything Sam had tried to do and see it through to a happy end. More than content just to stay at home with the baby while Castiel fixed the world.

Sam eventually chucked in politics for good. He had given more than enough over the years, and all he really wanted was to concentrate on getting better with his family beside him. Moving back to Haven, so he and Jess could bring Maya up in a place filled with unconditional love. Sam would have been voted in by a landslide, but the world didn’t really need him anymore. Dean did.

Dean took his brother a flask and a sub for breakfast on the first day at his new job. Sam was standing in Bobby’s yard in a set of dusty overalls with the sun behind him. Dean happily watched his brother wipe the sweat from his face with a dirty rag.

“Shit, Sam.” Dean grinned at him. “From the Whitehouse to the auto shop. Bit of a drastic career change.” He perched his butt on the nearest hood, grateful he could actually bend again. Daisy was strapped to his stomach. She stirred when Sam tickled her cheek with an oily finger.

“Honestly.” Sam sighed, surprising himself at how nothing about that felt wrong. “That’s as close to the other side as I wanna get for a while.” Sam decided to work for Bobby so he could stay in Haven. Far away from bright lights and a stack of paperwork. “Cas has it covered. There’s nothing more important than family. Being with the people you love. I’m ashamed to admit, I almost forgot that.”

“So, you finally got it.” Dean hummed. “'Bout damn time.”

“Makes me sick to say this, but I want Maya to see what true love is really about. You and Cas, Dean - I never met two people more meant to be. I can’t think of a better example of how perfect life can be if you share it with someone you love.”

Daisy was snuffling at Dean’s chest.

“Maybe you should drop that hint to a certain alpha. He keeps falling asleep on me.”

Sam laughed.

“I would take what you can get, Dean. Scout and Harley will be mated soon. You’re probably gonna have a grandbaby before that pup is even walking.”

“Well.” He kissed the baby’s cheek with a smile. Sam thought his brother seemed so calm and content these days, and Dean didn’t think he had ever been happier. “I can think of worse things.”

………. «» ……….


End file.
